Cursed Howl
by ANGELHINATA19
Summary: Ichigo struggles to gain conrtol of the beast within after he's been bitten by a werewolf, but the raw desires and emotions that emerge may be a little too much for him. Aizen is determined to kill anyone close to Ichigo while Isshins keepn a major secret. Then when all is calm, Ginjō Kūgo comes out and tries to screw up Ichigo and his future with Rukia.
1. Just The Beginning

**Authors Note- This is Chapter one, but also the Prologue and a Sample Chapter. I didn't want to post this until after I got out of school, but it was just too tempting. This time i'm going to try an Update only on weekends. Chapter 2 though probably won't be updated till after May 26. I edited as best as I could. My BETA is MIA at the moment so I'm looking for another...Any volunteers?**

**(I DO NOT OWN BLEACH ONLY THE PLOT) Enjoy ^.^**

Chapter 1

_Mommy!_

_I stood in the rain watching the sky cry. My question was, is it crying for me or with me? This had to be my fault. If I hadn't tried to stop the girl near the river from jumping, I probably could have saved her._

_Mommy!_

My hand covered my face. Hiding my eyes, but not stopping the tears that trail down my cheeks as I dreamed. Shielding me from my past that pledged my sleepless nights. My mother, she was my sun as a kid. The color of her bright long orange hair only added to her brightness. She was kind, loving, caring… Everything the kid I was could want. So how could I, someone so happy with her, kill my own mother?

_It was raining, despite that my mood, was high-spirited. I was walking home with my mother coming back from martial arts class at the dojo. That was when I spotted the girl next to the river edge about to jump._

"_Ichigo? Ichigo! Come back here? Where are you going?" she called after me as I raced to the girl near the river. How could she not see her? I'd question. _

Why was I the only one able to see her? Even now I still don't know that answer. Sometimes I feel like I somehow imagine that girl.

"_What are you doing! Don't do it! I yell at the side of the river bank over my mother's shouts. _

_That's when everything suddenly goes black and I can feel myself falling. When I awoke I felt the weight of something around me and for whatever reason the ground was bleeding. Was that even possible, I thought. The color of it took too long to register in my head because at the sight of it, I had become cold and numb. I turned my head slightly only to find my mom's body on top of me. My hands covered in her scarlet life-blood trying to shake her awake. My frantic heart drowned out the sound of the rain._

"_Mom!," I wasn't quiet sure what I was looking at. Five long gagged, ugly gashed had slashed across her flesh, bleeding into her shirt. I chocked at the sight. Bile clogged my air ways causing me to hyperventilate. She can't be dead I wouldn't accept it, but I had no choice. Her flesh was so pale and the only color I could see was that hideous red. I wept heavier then the sky that day. Unable to understand how I killed her…my own mother._

"_MOMMY!"_

"ICHIGO!" shouted my over hyperactive father, Kurosak, Isshin. I side step and watched my father fly out the window with a thud.

I leaned out of the window and shouted, "What the hell do you think you're doing you crazy old man! What kind of father attacks his own son while he's trying to wake up!" I turned away from the window, only to be surprised that my father was already back in the room.

Without warning he did a round house kick on my face. I was too shocked by his quick recover from a two story fall to dodge. The blow sent me crashing into my computer desk; breaking it into pieces. "That's why Ichigo! You're reflexes are too slow! How is it that you did better when you were half awake?" he shook his head in disbelief.

I blinked away my confusion and glared at my father. "You owe me a new computer you bastered! This is child abuse!"

"I don't see a child. Do you?" he said haughtily.

With a vengeful glare, I punched him out of my room into the hallway wall then slammed my door shut.

"Ichi-nii breakfast is ready!" shouted Yuzu from downstairs.

I sunk into my bed and sighed heavily. Looking at my alarm clock I was going to be late for school. I took my time in the shower. That dream had left me in a cold sweat, but the water seem to washed the memory from my mind only leaving the guilt and pain that I didn't want to fell. Finally after thirty minutes I got out, dress, got my bag, and headed for Karakura High School.

"Ichigo what about your food?"

I grabbed the toast and waved a thanks to Yuzu and continued walking. Once I got outside I was already for the day to be over. Not long did it take for the only feature about me to get some guys attention.

"Hey man what's with the bright orange spiky hair? You going to a costume contest or something?" Loud laughter soon followed his remark.

I turned my head slightly to see how many this time I would probably have to fight. I cursed. There had to be at least seven. For some reason my loud hair would cause me to get heavily ridiculed. I kept on walking, hopping they would leave from my lack of interest. If I had to fight them though I'm sure I can take them. This was a waist of time anyway, I didn't need anything else to make me late. I looked at my watch, "Damn it!" I shouted. I took off running towards the school and of course those thugs behind me thought I was running from them. I could hear heavy laughter and footsteps pursuing me. "God, I don't need this right know," I muttered. I quickly ducked into an ally to catch my breath.

"Hey I think he went this way!"

After I was sure they weren't going to find me, I turned another corner only to run into the bastered who made the remark about my hair.

"Where do you think you going?"

I smirked at him, "What dose it look like. I'm wearing a uniform. I'm obviously a high-school student trying not to miss my home room , but seeing how I'm already late, I see no point in trying to advoide you."

A vein suported on the mans balled head in irritation. "You know I use to have hair like-"

"Look man, I don't want to hear about your time as a student or when you had hair. It fell out, get over it already."

From the side of my eye something shined in the sunlight. Without warning something cold was pressed against my temple and I was being held down. "How 'bout I just shave that bright hair off you head and leave you a bloody mess!" he hissed in my face.

I blinked away my foggy vision only to realize that I was surrounded. When had they gotten here? "Or, I say irritated, "I beat the shit out of you, and walk away clean" I growled.

I watched the wheels turn in his head as he did a take back. I knew what he was thinking. He thought that I was a cool headed, stuck up teen with an attitude. Before he could blink I punched him square in the jaw and quickly got on my feet to defend myself.

"That quiet a punch kid, but my blade his sharper," he said with a glint in his eye.

I stood my ground even though the outcome could be me ending up dead. What the hell, Live for the moment as my dad always says. All at once they charged at me. I gladly met them half way. I took on cuts and punches at the same time while adding on my own punches and cuts, but every time I would knocked one down another would take it's place. Not long was I starting to feel overwhelm with vertigo. I was bleeding furiously in multiply areas and some of them had got in a good few punch that will leave me black and blue for a good time. Somehow I had left an opening for one of the thugs causing me to get punched into a wall. When I tried to get back up I was quickly pinned once more. A wound above my eye started to flow freely obscuring the view in my right eye. The leader suddenly came into sight. I smiled with approval when I saw his left eye was closed and already swelling up. When he smiled I noticed he was missing a few teeth.

"You did quiet a number on me kid. Now I'm definitely skinning you alive." Before he could get the blade near me he was suddenly knocked to the side. I slid to the floor spent, wishing I could go back home.

"Well well well, look who we found guys. It's our pal Ichigo," yelled Renji.

"Shut it loud mouth, and I didn't need your help. I could have taken them," I said as he helped me up.

"Oh really?" he questioned with a teasing smile. Before I could move out of the way Renji already had me in a head lock. "You're so weak Ichigo that you can't even break out," He boasted and he jammed in fist in my hair.

"Ah what the hell! Get off me!" I growled as I threw him off.

"That's enough Renji," came Chad's voice.

"How did I get dragged into this anyway," came the annoyed voice of Ishida, Uryu.

"Hey you didn't have to come! So stop your complaining!" Snapped Renji.

"Man can you guys talk any louder?" I complained.

"We just saved your ass. A little gratitude would be nice!"

"Thanks," I said took off for school. I couldn't afford to get another detention. Yuzu would get Karin to kick my ass.

"My my, what are we going to do with him?" suddenly came Gin Ichimaru's voice.

"I'm not sure, but the alpha Ookami wants him really bad for some reason. Anyone know why?" asked Uryu.

"Not a clue," said a new voice.

"Toshiro! Gosh don't sneak up on me like that! Giving me a heart attack, especially when you're so short! AHHH! What the hell are you trying to kill me.

"Shut it Renji. You have such a big mouth. You're giving me a headache."

"Jokes aside, what are you doing here? You too Gin. You two were suppose to stay at the school. Ulquiorra can't be left alone."

"Don't worry Renji, we have him on a leash," smirked Gin.

As a reply to Gins remark Ulquiorra let out an annoyed growled, "What was that you snake, I don't think I heard you correctly. How about I get a leash and wrap it around your worthless neck?"

Gin ignored him. "Ookami wants to speak with us."

"What about Ichigo?" spoke Chad.

"We'll see our friend by lunch. We can't have *Ookami waiting now can we." I whispered.

At that moment a loud savage howl ranged threw the air sinking into our bones. A shudder racked it's way out of our bodies causing each and every one of us to snarl with anticipation and fear. We suddenly stiffen at the thought of keeping Him waiting. He showed none of us any mercy if his time was wasted. No one could escape from the leash he had on us all unless he let you go. You'd die trying to get away. All of us had our reasons for becoming tied down to him. Some more shameful or violent then others. Only one *Lobo has ever excepted from Ookami. He somehow rivaled our Leaders power, but was killed in the process of trying to become Alpha.. Some of the pack just thinks he fled and married some woman in who-knows-where land. The rest thinks he's dead… There's one thing in common that the whole packed agrees on. We don't regret becoming a *Ookami Otoka.

***Ookami Otoka (Japanese)-Werewolf- as one the to names are classified togather.**

***Lobo (Spanish)- Wolf- is refering to the werewolves that were changed buy the Ookami who were.**

***Ookami (Japanese)- Wolf- I'm refering Ookami to the leader of the pack.**

**Well what did you think? All kinds of comments are welcomed. I'm very open minded so i'm open to ideas, though i have a good idea of where I'm headed with this story. R&R! **

**Love ANGELHINATA16**


	2. My Body Isn't My Own At Least I Think

Chapter 2

As soon as I got into the classroom I had to duck for my life because Miss Misato had thrown an eraser at me.

"Are you trying to kill me! What's with you adults and child abuse!," I protested.

"You're eighteen Mr. Kurosaki. You're no longer a child. You need to start being more responsible or you'll never survive in collage. You're grades may be good, but you still can't be this late to class. It's almost time for lunch.?"

"That's why most students get the notes off line." I remarked.

Irritation started to flood within her I could tell. That also meant I have detention. "Sit down Kurosaki or detention for interrupting my class!" she hissed.

I took my seat next to Kuchiki, Rukia. To be honest I'd completely forgotten I had a girlfriend or that she existed since this morning. I frowned out the window so she couldn't see. That wasn't like me. Rukia was the only thing I actually looked forward to seeing during the wretched eight hour prison. When Miss Misato returned to her lectured I tuned in on Rukia and held on to her hand. Rukia was petite, though her large appetites dose nothing to improve it, I often teased her about it. Next to me I was like a giant to her. Her skin is a pale, her eyes are violet, and she has jet back hair with a strand of it always in-between her eye. Rukia was suddenly holding up her not book with a sketch of rabbits that were suppose to be-what exactly?

She saw the confusion on my face and one of her eyes twitched with irritation. I held in my laugher at how cute that looked on her. Rukia's frown deepens and she began to furiously scribble on the pad. _Where is the rest of your gang? _She then pointed to a bunny with red hair and black tattoos framing its eyes, then a bunny with green eyes, one with glasses and so on.

"Are you kidding me Rukia. Those things look nothing like Renji and them."

She scowled at me and began to jab furiously at her notebook demanding an answer. I smiled at her. How cute. Rukia suddenly blushed and turned away. Now I was grinning. I leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek when the teacher wasn't looking. She turned her head sharply to look at me in shock, but I had never moved my face. Rukia's sweet lips met mine dead on and I kissed her passionately.

"Icmmmhigooo!" she said against my lips, but kissed me back anyway.

I pulled away quickly before I lost it. I only had ment to giver her a quick peck, but as I got closer a sudden need enveloped me as well as her scent. "I don't know," I whispered to her as she continued to gawk at me. I rarely showed public affection to Rukia. Moments like that should be held in privet. "I went ahead of them because I couldn't afford to be late again."

She said nothing. Her cheeks stilled burned brightly from my kiss and embarrassment. The whole class was staring at us, excluding Miss Misato. I didn't care for the attention. I'm suddenly glade every one had witnessed it. I've never really was possessive over Rukia. She even told me once she didn't like possessive guys; yet, now I have the urge to show that Rukia was mine and only mine. Without warning the air around me was started vibrating with an inhuman howl. It was so loud that it felt like my eardrums were going to shatter. I cringed in pain and at the same time an involuntary growl tore out of my chest. Everyone in the room jumps at the unnatural sound I make, even some scream. I noticed they didn't hear what I was hearing. How could that be? This makes no since. I'm gripping my desk for my dear life as the howling continues to increase with loudness. My muscles start to spasm and I feel extremely hot; I can't stop it.

"ICHIGO!" I hear Rukia scream.

I look at her and just as quickly as it started the howling was gone. Rukia and I stare at each other for a long time, while the rest of the class remains silent out of fear. I'm breathing hard and I can taste blood in my mouth. I must have bit my tongue.

"Ru-kia-I-I don't know what happen-I-"

I can't finish because a wave of exhaustion assaults me and I slump in my seat. I watched as she set back down, but never looked away. Without warning Miss Misato appears and slams the book she was reading on my desk. Once again everyone in the class, including me, flinch away from the pissed off teacher. She glared down at me with scorn and I watch as her glasses flash and go dark. I swallow thickly.

"IIIIIIICCCCHHIIIGOOOO!"

I sink deeper into my seat as a dark aura appears behind her out of no where, I'm screwed.

_**RENJI'S POV**_

We kneeled before the Ookami. We where in a place called Hueco Mundo, the base of the Ookami Otoka. Lord Ookami had finally stop howling and with it our shaking. It wasn't out of fear that we Lobo's shook, but the fact that the Alpha's howl could cause us to change against our wills. The howl was excruciating to hear as well as the shift. It was only when you could no longer here the howl of the Ookami that you where truly free of him. Ookami had a calm exterior. He's always soft-spoken and rarely ever showed that he was upset. His always calm outward expressions always worried us. Gin and Ulquiorria stood next to him. We all stood and waited for him to speak.

"Renji, Toshiro, Chad, Uryu, and Kenpachi." he addressed us without a crack in his voice from howling, "Glad you could make it." Like we had a choice, I think. "I've decided to turn your human friend Ichigo Kurosaki into one of us. I want you to take him out tonight. I don't care where, just get him alone and do not fail me. "

"But I thought you decided to keep him human?" I spoke up.

"Yes Renji I did, but I think it's better to control him if he were a Lobo. Any other comments-no? Then you are free to leave."

_**BACK TO ICHIGO**_

On the roof, Rukia set on my lap and I watch her struggle to figure out how to drink her juice box.

I laugh, "Do you want my help now?" I asked her again.

"No No, I can do it."

"Rukia it's been fifteen minutes and you haven't eaten yet. I'm done. How do you not know how to open a juice box? All you have to do is poke a whole in it!"

"But, where?" she whinnied.

I laugh her innocents. I grabbed the straw and box from her and jabbed the straw. Rukia stairs up at me in confusion and I laugh at her harder. She ignores it and sips her juice happily. "How cute." I keep forgetting Rukia wasn't from Japan, but she spoke Japanese flawlessly.

"Ichigo" I hear her say.

I was getting distracted today by the scent she was wearing. I've smelled it on her before, but now I really seem to notice it. "Are you wearing new perfume?" I asked and pulled her closer to me.

"No, I'm not wearing anything?"

"Shampoo?"

"No."

"Soup?"

"I use the same soup as you, Ichigo."

"You don't smell like it," I exhaled. I move my nose to her neck and attack it with love bites.

"Ichigo!" she sequels and try to push me away.

"OK ok, I'll stop, you can eat, and you have my attention, though you already had it."

"What is with you today? What happen today and why did you spontaneously growl out of know where?" she demanded.

"I-I didn't mean to. It just happen right when the air suddenly vibrated and I heard a howl right after, it was so hanting; yet allering at the same time. I don't know what it was-" I say distently.

"A howl? Air vibrating." She questioned, "What howl Ichigo? And air can't vibrate."

I frowned. Rukia hadn't heard what I heard. And if she didn't then the faces from the class was because of me and not that noise. There was no way that was in my head. It felt too real. I could feel that howl all the way to my bone marrow. The only animals that I know that howl are-well lets see- Howler Monkeys, Wolves, Dogs- that it. Wolves and monkeys aren't in this part of Japan. I guess it could have been a dog or dogs.

"All done," Rukia suddenly says. Her voice knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Done with what?"

"My food, what else?"

Rukia set her bentobox to the side and turned around and locked her legs around my hips. My eys widen and I blushed from the fact that she wasn't wearing shorts under her school uniform. "Ruk-"

"Nope, you owe me dessert, Kurosaki. All I want is a kiss," she pouts.

I reach into my bag and pull out a plastic bag filled with hershy kisses in them. She snatched them from me and immediately started to devour the pour chocolates.

"WOW! I actually thought she wanted a kiss from you Ichigo," came Renji's voice.

I kissed Rukia; at the same time stealing her first kiss. "Better?"

"Not really," he says.

A slight blush apperes on his cheek and I frown inwardly. He wasn't looking at me, but at Rukia…

"Where are the others?" I asked him.

"We're here," Gin's voice say.

Somehow all my friends eneded up on the roof. I looked down at Rukia, and she didn't seem to notice, but she did manage to ger her hands on another juce box in my bag. Once again she was having trobable.

I poked a whole in it then heard Toshiro speak, "We hear you had an episode in class, what happen?"

"Was it about your mom?" Chad asked.

I felt Rukia cringe in my lap. She knew how much I didn't want to talk about it. "No." Chad took the hint. If Rukia didn't' understand what I told her, than nither would my friends. "Yeah I guess I did. But I don't know what caused it." I lied. I was happy Rukia didn't catch me on my lie. To thank her, I gave her a kiss, a real one this time.

"Sorry to interupt Miss Kuchiki, but we're going to have to steal Ichigo away from you tonight," Uryu spoke.

"No you're not, Ichigo's being more lovely dovey than usual."

"All the more reason that he needs a man's nigh out," Renji said.

"That's OK guys, I'm not really feeling like myself today, reschedual."

They all glance at each other worriedly, "Come on Ichigo, it'll be fun. Pluse it's a Friday your dad won't object."

I felt Rukia tug at my shirt to get my attenchen, "Go on Ichigo, I'll wait for you at you're places," she whisperes seductively in my ear.

I stared at my seemingly innocent girlfriend and watch her smile as a blush rose on my face. Not once since we started dating where my hands allowed to go under her shirt or any form of clothing could come off. Not even mine! Not even when Rukia was in heat. Of course my friends teased me about not getting laid yet. Rukia would so rarely give me a reward for my three years of patients and treating her body with respect. Was tonight the night?

Rukia's face turned into a twisted grin and she laughed at me. Now my face was red with embaressment. "Go and have fun Ichigo, I'm sure you're thinking you need a break from me and want to get away with your friends."

"Ru-kia that's not it at al-" I tried to say, but was cut off by her lips.

It ended too quickly for my liking, but I was rewarded with her wonderful smile. She laughed causing my heart jump with excitmaent, "I know koibito*"

She finally called me her koibito, but they still weren't the words I was waiting to hear, or was I supposed to say them first. She never looked like she mined that I never told her "I love you," but did I really need too.

"I hate to interrupt you hormonal girl, but if we want to make it. Ichigo has to leave now to get home and change," Toshiro commented.

I glared at him, but Rukia had already beaten me to him. A large echo of him being slaped was enough to stop my anger. A large red handprint throubed loudly on his cheek.

"You didn't get detention?" Chad asked from my right.

"Yeah I got detention, but I didn't plane on going to it anyway." Rukia came and set back on my lap ignoring Toshiro's glares.

"We have to head out if we plane on making it back on time. We'll text you the address so don't be late."

I waited for them to file back out then asked Rukia, "Would you like to come?"

"Do you have to aske?" she questioned.

"I guess not." I simed.

"Do you have to leave now?" she pouted.

"I should, I have to make sure Yuzu and Karin is OK."

Rukia kissed me goodbye, but as he was about to part I only pulled her against me to deepen the kiss. I could hear her moan out of pleasure, which only drove me to want more. Her scent filled me, surrounded me, and intoxicated me. I suddenly wanted her more, no needed. Another growl suddenly ripped threw me, but not as visious as the last one. More like hungry. I moved to her neck and gnawed on it with heavy restraints.

"Ici-go," I here her say; yet I can't stop. It didn't sound like she wanted me to either.

"Ru-kia," I breathed into her neck.

"You have-to stop," she struggled to say as if she couldn't think straight.

"No," I growled again. I moved my lips to the small part of her chest that was exposed. I here Rukia's breath hitch with approvel. My teeth acked to bite at her smooth warm flesh. I suddenly feel like I'm choking with the need to bite her harder.

"Ichigo," she continues to call my name.

"Are you sure you're-not wearing anything new? I like-it. You-should wear it more."

"No, Ici-go, you-re buring up!"

This time her voice is panicked and it snaps me out of my trance. She was right I was burning up, but I couldn't take off my shirt to cool me down. "What the hell," I exhaled. "I'm sor-ry, I swolled. I couldn't help it. That smell-you can't wear it again Ruikai. I-I can't control myself." I back away from her and head for the stairs.

"For the last time Ichigo-" but before she could finish I was already out the down stairs.

Rukia whispers, "I'm not wearing anything…"

_**koibito-lover**_

_**A/N i'm not suprise of the no review last chapter. I was acutally expecting it, though i do exprct some this chaper since it's way better and will continue to get better. R&R! I think that's the only Japanese word i used this chapter. If i missesd one tell me and i will be glade to tell you the meaning...REVIEW!**_

_**Love ANGELHINATA16 See ya next week! ^.^**_


	3. Ookami Identitiy

**_A/N- I thought computers where smart, but apparently ABC check dosen't know the meaning of Homonims and can't tell which word you're using. Sorry for the mistakes I didn't catch. There's are grammaticaly errors, but aruthor are allowed to you fragments. There's no law against it. ANYWAY THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!_**

**_*I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!*_**

CHAPTER THREE

_**Rukia's POV**_

I set there still flush form Ichigo's rought touch, hopeing he would come back and explaine himself.

"Rukia?" I hear Renji's voice say.

He appered in red button up shirt with jeans. The shirt was nice enough to show off the frame of his well built muscles. His hair was down in a wild, hot looking way. Strange, I didn't realize how good looking he was since we practically grew up together. I shock my head and got to my real question. How had he gotten dress so fast, or had our make out session actually been longer than I had thought. I watch a blush arise on his face causing me to look down. My right shoulder was exposed to the elements as well as a large amount of red hickies. My eyes widen and my head snapped at Renji. He had turned his head away when my eyes caught him peaking. I quickly make myself decent and curse Ichigo. "How much did you see?" I demanded.

"None of it! I swear!" he siad with his hand rose in defeanse. "Bu-t Ruki those hickies, were they forced?"

"Baka!*" Of Course not. Ichigo would never do anything to hurt me."

"But Rukia what I heard-"

A wave of embarassment flooded me. He had heard us. Who knows what kind of noise I had made. Ichigo always teased me that I was loud and that I'd end up a screamer if I didn't control myself. Rinji suddenly seem to have relized what he had just said, but not soon enough. Before he caught himself I was splapped him-well at least I tried. It took me a second to relize he had cought my wrist.

"Renji let go!' I demeanded.

"I think it's a good idea for you not to see Ichigo anymore."

"What are you talking about Renji? I told you I won't date you. You're more like a brother to me."

"That's not what I mean Rukia. Ichigo…he's-unstable."

"Unstable-He's you're besfriend Renji! How can you say that?"

"That's my point. You don't know him like I do…Why don't you like me Rukia?"

"What's with the change in subject? You didn't answer my question and let go Rinji!"

I winced has his hand only tightens his around mine. "I'm so much better than him," he moans as he rubs his face against my hand. He suddenly pulls me towards him. My body crashes against his. When I tried to pull away he only secured his arms around my waist.

"This isn't right Renji."

"Don't I feel so much better to you then him. You never gave me a chance," he pleaded.

"A chance to do what?"

I wish I hadn't asked because as soon as I did, Renji's lips were on mine. I let out a sound that almost sounded like a mouse. I banged my small fist against Rinji's hard chest, which only encourage deepening the kiss. I let out an involuntary moan. You couldn't blame me. His kiss was softe, yet hard at the same time. Instead of a strong need that I felt within Ichigo, Renji's was filled with patents, experience and yearning. My lips parted inviting his tounge and at the same time I felt a growel rumbled inside his chest. Whats with men and groweling, I thought. A cold repulsive, forbidding shiver filled my body, thought it wasn't from the kiss, but me kissing Rinji. With much effort on my part I shoved Renji away and painted from the long kiss.

His eyes shined from it as well as his cheeks, just as flush as mine. "Don't you ever-do that again Renji!" I yelled and ran away in fear of what would happen if Renji and I were in the same room with each other for much longer. I ended up in the bathroom. Turning around I locked the door and slid to the floor shamefuly. I touch my swollen lips softly and shuddered again at the memory. "Oh God, what have I done…"

_**ICHIGO's POV **_

"Kairn, Yuzu!" I called out.

"We're in here Ichi-nii they both say."

I entered the living room to find them both on the couch watching TV. "Where's the old man?" I aske.

"RIGHT HERE ICHIGO!" Isshin yelled as he ran right into my fist. "Noooofaaairrr," he groans on the floor.

"I'm going out tonight," I tell him reluctantly.

"Ohhhhh are you going to the Kuchiki girl house?" he teased. Suddenly standing up.

"No, I don't know where actually. It's a man's night out according to Gin and them."

"Ohh so it's a strip bar!" he cooed wildly taking a step towards my face.

"It-its not like that!" I stutterd.

"Then why are you bllllluuuushinnnng Iccccchigggooo!" he yelled as he got closer causing me to lean away.

I feel my eye twitch with irritation and I punch him to recalim my personal sapce back. As he crashes into the opposite wall I yell, "YOU'ER SICK YOU KNOW THAT!"

"Here they go again," Karin mutters.

"I'll get the broom you get the kit," Yuzu says as a series of crashing noises begins.

_**FEW MINUTES LATER**_

"OWW, for crying out loud that hurts!" I complain.

"Well that's what you get with messing with Isshin. You know he always beats you, though I really don't see how. Look at him Ichigo-he's just so...old."

"Awwww Karin! Why won't you call me dad? You call Ichigo-Ichi-nii!" he whinned as Yuzu treated him. He started sulking in a cornor when she refused to answer him. When she finished I got up and headed for a shower.

"Ichigo dinner's in an hour."

"Don't bother Yuzu, I won't be home till late."

I took a quick shower, wrapped a towel around me and headed to my room. I put on a white collered shirt on with a black tie hanging on my neck with black jeans and shoes. The grabbed my watch, some cash, cell and my black coat. When I got outside everyone was already there. Gin, Chad, Uryu, Renji, Toshiro, Ulquiorra and even Kenpachi who wasn't even in high school. "So where are you taking me?" I asked ready to send the name to Rukia.

"The names Club Hollow. You need a mask to get in," explained Kenpachi.

Out of reflex I caught whatever it was flying towards me. I fliped the mask over in my hand and cringed out of recognition. It resembled a skull with narrow eye socket to where it looked like it was glearing at me. The thing had a fanged mouth as at grin. Long black streakes marked over it's eyes stoped at the teeth than continued on to it's chin. Ironic that it matched my outfit. I swolled thickly and looked up at mu friends only to have the words I planed to say stop in my throat. They all had put on their mask; like mine matched their outfits. Renji was in red, Kenpachi was in yellow, Ulquiorra in green, Toshiro in white, Chad in purple and Uryu in blue. "What the hell-" was all I could manage. "It's a Hollow's mask. Hallows are known for devouring the souls of the living," explained a horned Ulquiorra. I stared at my make, slightly disturbed that it reminded me so much of myself. Despite that I put it on.

Because of Uryu's crapy driving, we didn't get to the club till late. There was a long line of people waiting to get in. The whole place smelled like cigarettes and salty sweat making me wrinkled my nose in disguse. Thankful Rukia wasn't one of the people in line or the guys would have known I invited her. She had texted me that she knew the place, I didn't bother to aske how, and not to worry she could get in. Hopeful that's true. We got in without troable wich made me wonder what kind of connections they had. The place, for crying out loud, was surrounded trees and my friends refused to bring flash lights. Every now and then there would be a Japanees lantern lighting the way.

Inside stobbed lights flashed rapidly. The heat, smell of booze and sweat, as well as the lights made me dizzy which made it impossible to tell wich was Rukia.

My friends led me to the bar and forced me to sit. " Hello, I'm Aizen you're bartender for the evening. What will it be?" he said as he cleaned a glass.

For some reason the atmosphere around me became tense. I looked at Renji and noticed his head was dipped low, as if he was bowing. Aizen had brown hair that was swept back with a strand of of it inbetween his eyes like Rukia. I imagined if he wore glasses that he's look like a scholor. Even thought his voice was soft I heard it clearly above the roar of the music. I didn't like him. I had the urge to punch him in the face and beath that arrogant smile off his face.

"No thanks, I don't drink," I say slightly irritated. I felt a jabe in my ribcage from Gin.

I noticed that half of my friends were missing and the others were fluriting with girls. Including Gin. On his lap ther was a big and I mean really big breasted women smiling at him. "It's not like you never had alcohol before."

I felt a headache coming on, "Fine, a Hurrican please."

I pulled the mask off and took the straw out and chugged the glass. I really wasn't much of a drinker, but the more I stood around Aizen the irritated I got. My phone went off just as he set a different drink in front of me. I down that just as fast as the first and right away started to feel a buzz.

Bhind u The message said.

A familiar sickly, sweet smell suddenly overwhelmed me. I groaned and at the same time I notice Gin glaring at her. I didn't bother to comment cause my eyes were to busy scanning Rukia. She was wearing a sleeveless and strapless black dress with with fishnet leggings and black high heel boots. I slid off my stool and grabbed her wrist-dragging her to the dance floor.

"You're drunk," Rukia said matter of factly.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I say and bent down to kiss her.

"Not at all, I like this Lose Ichigo better."

"And I like this outfit, but why must you temp me Kuchki! Am I breaking the ruels by touching your bare shoulder? And what about you chest? I can see-"

"Baka! Don't look down there!"

I smiled teasingly and bent down and whispered in her ear, "Why not? You exposed yourself. I just can't touch no matter how much I want to."

Somehow Rukia and I found ourselves near a wall. I looked around wanting some privacy, then pressed her against it and started kissing her. The need like was on my again and I couldn't help myself. I was just falling in her scent, but something was different this time. I sucked on her lips and opeaned my eyes. They didn't taste the same nor was her scent. I watched as the small girl opean her eyes questioningly. I buired my face in her neck and sniffed deeply casuing her to tremble. That made me smile with aprovel, but still I was serious.

"Why'd you stop?"

"You smell and taste different. Why?"

"What do you mean I smell and taste different?"

"I can't explain-it. You-just do." I heavily breathed on her exposed skin.

"I'm not wearing anything Ichigo you told me not to. I only took a shower and used the same soup as you," she frowned.

I stopped and sniffed the air near her again. Now is smelled familiar somehow. I frowned deeply, pulled away and asked, "What did you do when I left you on the roof?"

This time she didn't look at me and said, "I set there by myself to think," she says.

I noticed a faint blush rise on her cheek. In this lighting it should be impossible to tell, but somehow I could. I felt anger swell in me. Rukia was lying to me. Someone had kissed her and the scent was all over her. The only question was who. Again I whisper in her ear, my voice much harder, "Who kissed you?"

Rukia jumps back and I notice fear. I was starteding to feel hot and my body refused to stop shaking. "No one-"

"Stop-"

"ICHIGO MY MUUUNN," slurred a drunk Kenpachi as he swang his arm around my shoulder, "The boys and I need you out back without your girlfriend."

I let Kenpachi lead me off into the back of the club because I didn't want to hear more of Rukia's lies. If I did I felt like I was going to lose it. Even as she called back to me in the club I refused to listen and I just left her…

The blast of the cool night air was a welcome which which awakened my body to the affects of my two alcholic drinks. I dry heaved on the floor emptying my stomach of that foul dink.

"Ah-there-heis!" I heard my friends cheer. I stumbled over to them in the trees. They where illuminated by a single lamp. In the distance of the night the only light left was the moon.

"More alcohol will settle your stomached." He teashed shoving a cool bear in my hand.

"Who told you that bull shit," I goaned. Dispite my uneasiness, my mood drove me to drink my irritation with Rukia.

"Kenpachiofcourse!" Renji yelled merrily. Slurring his words.

"Why am I-out here?"

"We're hunting," said a new voice. I almost jump out of my skin when Aizen appears behind me with his hand on my shoulder. My body startes to feell heavy and I cant tell if it was Azien or my alcholic filled system. My friends suddeny form doubals right when I cant feel my legs. Azien caught me-keeping me on my feet. "The drug went threw your system quickly. It only slows your metabloisum down a bit, so your body won't be able to break down the alcohol as fast."

"You mean I'm the-"

"-Prey," Ulquiorria interrupted, "That's right."

I looked at my friends and gawked. They we're all kneeling in Azien's direction. "We are ready at you're order Ookami." he said.

_Wolf. _

My mother's scream recalls in my ears. And the laceration of an animal embedded in her back. I recalled from Azien.

"Okaasan*" I involentarly say.

_Run Ichigo, _I hear her voice say.

I take off into the trees-into darkness. Even thought there was some light, it didn't help! My vision was mixed and everything looked like a rainbow of dark colors. I stumbled over tree roots, crasheding into stray tree limbs. The air around me suddenly vibrates. I froze and hear that same alluring howel from before. I let out a tortured cry, and have to use a tree to support me. Like before I feel hot and confuse. The howel contiues and I'm on the forest floor kneeling, trying to catch my brath and stay calm. My head snaps towards a sound to my right. My heart nearly stops at what I see a wolf the size of a bear. The howeling stops and I can finally move. I able to move again and this time I move faster then I did before. Behind me I hear my perusers my friends. What the hell was going on? How was this even possible? My mother-she died by these things? Why? What could they possibly want from me?

"For an almost full grown male, your incredibly slow," Aziens voice say.

I wanted to say '_What are you?' _but instead I said, "Did you kill Kurosaki, Masaki?"

"You're mother? No. I wasn't involved in her death?"

My heart jumps at what he says, "Then you must know who killed her!" I yell.

"Sadly no. I had every intention of killing her, but someone got to her before I could."

"How do you know my mother?" I demand.

"If you really want to know, you'll have to become the next Ookami."

"A wolf." I looked behind me and see a pack of wolves observing.

"The Alpha of this pack of mine. But it's impossible. I'm the oldest of the Ookami. "No. Just tell me what I want to know and leave me alone."

"I can't do that. I need control over you and that means absoulute loyalty. Willingly or by force."

I smiled at Azien. "Well then you have a problem."

I ponced on Azien, my fist ready to punch him, but by the time I got there he wasn't there. He was just there!

"Looking for me?"

Before I could respond he has both of my arms behind me with one hand and with the other, he yanks my head to the side and bites his inhuman teeth in my neck.

**_Baka (Japanese)-Idiot or Dummy_**

**_Okaasan (Japanese)- Mother or Mommy, thought it is being used as mother. _**

**_A/N What didn you think! I know you guys are reading my story. For crying out loud I have so many alerts, so why won't you guys review. T.T Constructive critisiums build character. _**

**_Please review! R&R_**

**_Tones of love for ANGELHINATA16_**


	4. Awaken

_**A/N- I'm posting early cause i'm going on vaction. TO get the next chapter before i leave you have to review. Five would be nice... I say this because instead of studing for a final i did this! so please reward me for my hard work. **_

CHAPTER FOUR

_**AIZEN'S POV**_

My eyes briefly widen at the taste of his flesh and blood. Apparently Ichigo is unaware of his unique genes. Isshin hasn't told him yet or probably wouldn't have, unless there were signs and there were. I noticed the aggression Ichigo automatically had against me. It was like any normal wolf, once they found the Alpha they want to prove they are better or cower under its power. Then with that Kuchiki girl, before he saw her I noticed him sniffing the air and a slight hunger that appeared in his eyes. If I had left him half human\pureblood, I would never be able to control him the way I can now. I let go his semiconscious body and licked the residue of blood off my lips. I've bitten into the artery in the boy's neck. Currently he was bleeding to death on the forest floor. If he was anything like Isshin, Ichigo should be able to heal from this flawlessly. I hope so. I have planes for this boy.

The Lobo's growled hungrily at him. "No. He's your brother now. Take the humans as they leave the club. Especially Rukia Kuchiki."

A black lobo with red streaks in its fur hesitated for a second, but then took off shortly. My commands are always absolute, the power I had on them would make sure of that. I can't have Renji's feelings in the way either. Even though Ichigo has been bitten, he's still an Ookami, so there will be resistant. As much as it irritates me, there's nothing I can do but this. Without that Kuchiki I should have a better chance. "Sleep well Ichigo." I said the walked back to Hueco Mundo.

_**RUKIA'S POV**_

"Rangiku!" I called to the big chested female currently taking over the bar, "Have you seen Gin?"

"Yeah he left with Azien and the others."

"Did Ichigo go with them?"

"I'm not sure. Everyone looks the same in here if they put that damn mask on."

I huffed in frustrsation. A really odd feeling was churning in the depths of my stomach and it was making me sick! If what Renji said about Ichigo be…No no no, I shouldn't let Renji's comments influence my thoughts about Ichigo. I love him…why haven't I told him that yet? I wanted to hit something! I'm such a BAKA! I screamed inwardly.

"Is everything OK Rukia? I'm always here you know that right?" Rangiku asked in concern.

"NO NO!" the feeling was getting worse. I set in the stool and slammed my head on the glass. "I did something to Ichigo that I had no right to do. He's always so sweet to me." I cried.

"Rukia, what did you do?" she says apprehensively.

"I was alone on the roof and Renji appears out of no where. I noticed how he looked that day, and I thought he was- hot…I was weak. He just suddenly kissed me and…and I kissed him back."

I hear her sigh in relief, "For a second I thought you had killed someone."

"Rangiku, I'm being serious here. But what am I suppose to do?" I say defeated, "Ichigo had somehow found out that we kissed. And I think he noticed that I was lying to him?"

"Well then Rukia. There are some questions you're going to have to ask yourself."

"Like what?"

"Do you love Renji more than you love Ichigo?"

"There's no one I love more than Ichigo. I've never had feeling for anyone as I do for Ichigo?

"Dose he know that?"

"I guess not, seeing as how his reaction went."

"Well you can't blame him for that Rukia. It was you that made this whole in your relationship with him."

"I know I know Rangiku. I want to make ammends and tell him I'm sorry, but I don't now where he is and I have this bad feeling. When he left me he could bearly stand on his two feet and had to use Kenpachi for help. Kenpachi was drunk two, but I don't think as drunk."

"What are your feelings for Renji?" she asked.

"To hell with Renji-no I can't say that even though it's as much as his fault as it was mine," I grumbled.

I listen to Rangiku's laugh, it was pleasant, "Why don't you wait for him at his place? He's got to come home eventually. If Ichigo can't find it in his heart to forgive you, then he doesn't know what he's missing out on."

"Thanks," I sighed. I jumped off the stoll and headed for the exit until the sound of screams haulted my steps.

_Please oh please don't let it be Ichigo, _I prayed.

_**ICHIGO'S POV**_

W_ake up _

I suddenly take in air. My eyes widly try to take in my surroundings. I'm surrounded by masses of trees, but I can't remember how I'd gotten here. I was lying on something wet, but it's too dark to tell. I try to move, but my body immediately protestes at any kind of movement; even breathing I find it hard to even manage. I try to move my neck, but that turns out to be even more painful. Like someone with there bear hand dung into my flesh and just yanked out whatever it could grab. I can't help but cry out in pain. I shake and breathe agony. I move my hand to my neck; softly gliding my fingures over the area of pain. I inhale sharply from with it and tremble. A large pieace of flesh was missing in my neck and it was relentlessly bleeding. I decided to remember tonight events up to this point. I go out with Renji, Gin, Kempachi, Chad, Toshiro, Uryu, and Ulquiorra. I'm at the bar- The bar tender…what was his name again? I struggled for a minute to remember, but can't so I move on. I get a text message from Rukia and then I can suddenly smell her. I can't help but growel her name. I need to see her. To know if she's OK. Forcefully I stood and applied pressure to my wound though my blood still flowed threw my fingurs. There was no way I could use a tourniquet. Guess being raised in a clinic helped something, I thought morbidly.

"R-r-uki-a!"

I needed to find her. I wasn't sure why, but it was just a drive I could not ignore. More than once I collapse onto the ground like a new born trying to walk, but I keep going. My sight is prarticly useless for me seeing as how everything was blury and my eyes are half shunt. My heart pounds unsteadily as it trys to make use of the blood I haven't bleed out. Without noticing I had somehow ended up at the back door to the club. Clumsily I fumbled for the door nobed as exshation suddenly sappes away every ounce of energy I have left. I managed to opean the door, yet I can't find the power to stay on my two feet. I fall, right as darkness steals my sight. The last thing I hear is the sound of screaming.

_**RUKIA'S POV**_

I automatically knew where to go. I pushed and shoved threw the crowded to get to what had caused the panic. And some pushed and shoved back harder to get away. With each second the uneasiness in my stomach increased. At the same time I kept preying. _Please don't let it be him. I don't think I can handle the guilt of causing him pain and seeing him hurt. Please Ichigo be safe._ After what felt like eons, I finally got to the end of the endless crowed and what I found would surely hunt me.

"Ichi-"

"Rukia, don't look!" said Renji's voice. At the same time I felt him grabe me and shield my eyes from the gore, but it was too late. I'd saw every wound that riddled Ichigo's boddy and I cried. It looked like Ichigo had been mauled by a bear! A large whole was in his neck! I saw muscle tendes tore apart. _So Red. _And the blood, God, I wouldn't stop bleeding! Please let him be breathing. Bruises of all color and scratches painted his bod, but worse of all there was a giant brown wolf towering over him.

"ICCCHHHHHIIIGOOOOO!" I sobbed in Renji's chest.

"Someone call 911!" he yelled as he pulled me back, "Rukia I have to get you out of here."

"No, Ich-go…we can't leave him Renji" I cried then tried to ripe out of his hold, but he had a vicelike grip on me. I pushed him away furiously and turned my anger on him.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHEN THIS HAPPEN RENJI! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN AND WALK AWAY WIHTOU A SCRATCH ON YOU!" with each word I yelled at him I pounded on his chest demanding to know. All threw out that he wouldn't look at me. Until he caught my wrist and I wanted to scream; yet I was just as frighten as I was to make a reaction.

Renjis's eyes were black and murderous, "Ruuuuuukkkiaaa." he called me, but not in his normal voice. It was unnatural for a human.

I took off runing for the exits, but it was blocked by another wolf. Or what I thought was a wolf. It was crouched low, but still on two feet. I could hear screams from the outside as well. Slowly I backed away as it snapped its jaws and growled at me. What the heck is going on? What are thease things? I look around and find myself surrounded. Where Renji had been was now a black wolf. What am I suppose to do? The club was abandoned and the screaming from outside had stopped. I was a mess. I felt like I could pass out...

"_**G-Get AWAY FROM HER!"**_ Snarled a really pissed of person from behind me. It wasn't natural either. If anything, it sounded more demonic than any of these things. I turned to find Ichgo kneeling on the ground breathing hard. I wasn't sure if that voice had come from Ichigo, but I couldn't dwell on that. I turned my attenchen back to the other beast surrounding me, and was astonished to find them back away cowardly. I run to Ichigo and catch him before he blacks out. I did my best to support his weight. I looked for a way out and was surprised to find the wolves gone.

_**ICHIGO'S POV**_

A maniacal laugh stirs me awake; or so I thought, "_So you've finally become aware of me."_

A voiced echoed. Where ever I was. I was looking up at the sky so I looked down and see that I'm standing on a skyscrapper. For a second I thought I was going to fall, but found how foolish that was since my feet didn't seem lik they were going anywhere without me willing them to. _**"Where am I?"**_

"_Where in you're soul."_

I tured around and freeze. Before me was me; yet not me. It looked excaly like me. His skin, hair, and shihakusho* was white as paper with some black. The supposed to be white parts of its eyes were black and his eyes glowe an ominous yellow. I look at meslef and I'm whereing the exact opposite. _**"W-What are you?"**_

It looked at me as if I just asked the stuipiest thing ever, _"I'm you. If you want a better deffintion I'm you and so much better," _he growled, "_We're called Ookami, wolf, for the purebreads. You were half-human until another Ookami bit you."_

"_**You're telling me I'm a wolf?" I asked perplexed.**_

It growled again out of irritation so it started passing back and forth, _"You're an Ookami Otoka, a werewolf!"_

"_**That can't be, it's just not possible."**_

"_Oh yeah?" _The next thing I know his hand are wrapped around my throut. _"Don't tell me you haven't noticed Ichigo? The hunger, the boiling anger. The intense lust you're experiencing for Rukia, and her smell," _He maons and closes his eyes. "_So sweet and innocent."_

Need builds up in me, my muscles tense as I groan. It must have since my pain because his eyes flash brightly as they suddenly open and lets me go. **"H-How do I get rid of this feeling?" **

"_Give in to your instances. Embrace me. You're a weak pieces of flesh without my power. Let me take control and be "King". Then you can have you Kuchiki. You feel so strongly for Rukia because she is our mate. Wolves only breed with a single female. But you have a problem,"_ it growled .

"_**I'll take care of Renji." **_I say.

I watch it smile approvingly. Than as contagious as he appered, he suddenly dissappeared, but now I felt like something forbidin was awaken in me.

**shihakusho- is the outfit shinigami's wear**

**R&R- Like i said. i'll update one more time before i leave friday...should have mentioned that earlier...oh well. **

**NIGHT LOVE ANGELHINATA16**


	5. Beauty and The Beast

**_AN-Here's the chapter you guy are rewarded for even thought the last one only got three. :P... I felt like posting anyway. _**

**_I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR THE SPEECH FROM ICHIGO._**

CHAPTER FIVE

_**ISSHIN'S POV**_

I punched the wall in a red haze of anger. I would have probably torn my house apart if it weren't for my daughters and Icihgo. I was grateful that my daughters hadn't inherited the curses of my blood…as far as I can tell anyway, but Ichigo… Why me? Why couldn't you just leave me alone Aizen!

"I WANTED HIM HALF HUMAN!" I roared. I rammed my other fist into my desk. My breathing was ragged and I felt extremely hot in this tiny room. Again I almost lose control as my muscles spasm and I work to contain it. _Not here, _I think, _the twins, and Kuchiki will all die if you don't control yourself. _**"DAMN YOU AIZEN!" **I snarled murderously. I collapsed on my chair exhausted. Now what am I suppose to tell Ichigo? He must know now that it's what we are that killed his mother, Masaki. I just hope he'll never find out who it was that killed her…

I placed my hand on my head. Even with the light off I was getting a splitting headache. My mind wondered to last nights events_._

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_MISTER KUROSAKI!" I heard from outside my door. It had started rainning in the night sky and the twins and me were on the couch watching a movie together and eating popcorn. _

_I walked to the door, irritated that father daughter time was interrupted. When would I ever again convince Karin to do this again? "Who the hell is-" My words stopped as soon as I opeaned the door to find Ichigo praticlly dead on the Kuchiki girl's shoulder cover in blood. My hands tighten on the doorway from anger. Before I could even demand what she did I smelled something out of place. "Yuzu! Karin! Get the other room preped for surgery and quickly!" I ordered. _

"_What's hap-"_

"_Yuzu! Don't-"_

"_ICHIGO!" she screamed._

_Quickly I took Ichigo from Rukia and carried him to the tabled. Karin knew better to let her emotions stop her from helping me out. "Yuzu! Stop crying I need your help. Your brother will need a blood transfusion. Rukia I need you to get your ass in here and tell me what happen, but do not look at Ichigo, undersatnd. Karin cut his shirt off !" I barked. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I rubbed my eyes sleepily and looked at the clock. It read six in the morning. The process was slow, but I did manage to stitch what I could back together. It wasn't until after I sent Karin, Yuzu to bed that Ichigo had started to heal himself. Rukia had went up to Ichigo's room to sleep. Masaki didn't care that I was an Otoka Oomaki, she loved me and gave birth to three beautiful kids. I wonder how Rukia would feel when she found out that her boyfriend was a Ookami Otoko. Once I was sure I was in control, I got up and went to go check on Ichigo; there was one problem though, he wasn't there anymore. Blood from the transfusion was dripping on the floor as well as the IV drip.

"Damn it Ichigo," I muttered and cleaned up as quickly as I could. I sniffed the air and found that he was in his room. "Crap."

_**ICHIGO'S POV**_

I licked my lips hungrily at the girl laying on my bed. She slept soundly; unaware that I towered over her like a skyscraper. Her hair was mess, but framed her ivory skin perfectly. The outfit she wore was the same as last night only this time it was exposing more than I've ever seen! And her smell. I closed my eyes and inhaled her rich scent. I cleanched my teeth tightly to stifled a groan and a shiver. My teeth ached to sink my teeth into her smooth skin, but something held me back. Without any reason Rukai stirred and awoke.

Her violet eyes roam over my shirtless body. Clean bandages were wrapped around my torso neatly, but didn't bother to hide the creases of my abs. I was afraid to opean my mouth, so instead I set on the bed and kissed her. God she felt so right. My lips trailed over her naked, shoulders, neck and all the way to her lips lightly causing her to shiver. Rukia didn't revile any signs of wanting me to stop, so I continued with pleasure. My hands traced the curves of her body. Her hands glided over every inch of me. With each second I felt myself becoming more excited. I pressed my body against her letting Rukia feel my wight. I moved my lips to her neck, grazing my teeth over her skin while my hands rubbed inbetween her thighs. It's all I can do to keep myself from ripping her dress off. Again I breath in her scent and groaned with hunger.

"Ru-kia," I struggled to say.

"Mmmmm," she moans.

"Am I going to far?"

"No," she sights. "Keep…going Renji-"

In the next second I'm off her and turned away. My insides flooded with fury. My hands clench back and forth, just aching to clench her tiny throat and squeeze. I punched the wall in front of me.

"Ichigo!" she yells, her eyes widening as if she just woke up from a dream.

"_**I'm going to kill him!" **_I howled.

"You stupid girl! Get down stairs now!" my father suddenly yells then slams the door shut behind her. "Ichigo you need to claim down. You shouldn't have caught her like that when she was just waking up."

A laugh escaped my lips. _"What are you going to do old man? Do you know how long I've waited in Ichigo's soul for this. I want to taste her flesh because now its my turn King and Ichigo is my Horse to ride until he no longer exist," I growled. _

"You're not Ichigo."

"_I have no name, but I am Ichigo." future I'd _

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"_It means I'm hungry, move old man!"_

The next thing I knew, the old man's hands were clenched around my throat. I glared murderously at him. I couldn't break free! Cold red eyes glared down at me and I hated every second of it! _**"Listen to me you pup! I am the Alpha and your father," **_he growls at me. As he spoke I started to feel heavy like I was tied down by chains, _**"Unless you can challenge me, do not challenge my authority." **_Once he finished baring down on my throat with his teeth I was seeing spots.

Feeling my strength leave me, I fall and clenched my head in pain. "What the hell just happened?" I questioned. It felt like someone had beaten me head in with a slug hammer until my skull shattered,

"Ichigo I can explain-"

"If you didn't tell me until now, you must have had your reasons. And that's your problem, not mine. I wouldn't know how to start. I can't think of any way of asking that wouldn't mean trampling all over your feelings and staining them with dirt. So I'll wait. Until you decide someday that you want to tell me, until you decide it's time for me to know. Until that time comes, you don'thave to say a thing." ( _Bleach_ manga; Chapter 398, pages 11-12)

"But there still things you need to know. You and Rukia, but not your sisters," he told me. "And it wasn't me who did this to you, well the other half."

"What I _need _to know is how. Are you an Ookami too?" I questioned.

"No," he said automatically.

Confusion filled me, "Was it mom?"

"No-"

"Then how!" I yelled. As my confusion grew so did my anger. Was I seeing red?

"Ichigo," he says calmly, "It's in our blood. I've never changed, I didn't think you would too. You were half pureblood. Your mother was human, but another Ookami bit you last night."

"Who," I demanded.

"Sosuke…Aizen," he said slowly.

My body turned automatically to hit something and at the same time I growled wildly. "I'll kill him!" Before I can make contact my fist pauses in midair and I am suddenly staring at the other me. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I groan.

"Do you hear him?" Isshin asked worried.

"No it-it-s me. I just need to eat something," I mumbled than grabbed a t-shirt and headed for the kitchen.

It occurred to me that I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, which only caused my hunger pains to get worse. I grabbed a rice ball, but another hand stopped me before I could put it in my mouth.

I looked over to see dad, "I wouldn't eat that."

"Why not?" I asked, my eye twitching with irritation. I was hungry and really not in the mood to be interrupted, pulse I really wanted to see Rukia and tell her I wouldn't lose it. Man I hope I wouldn't

"You're a practically a newborn puppy. I need you build you up to eating fresh raw meat."

"You don't mean…" I say as my eyes widen in horror. He nodded with a creepy smile on his face. I was amazed how he could talk to me as if being a werewolf was normal. "So before…I was going to…" My eyes woundered over to Rukia. Once again he nodded. Despite my empty stomache I ran over and vomited in the trashcan. Thank God he hasn't bother to giving me the sex talk.

"Oh yeah," he says when I lift my head from the trashcan, "Since Rukia is you mate I guess it's time to have… "The Talk," he air quotes.

"Oh God, help me."

For five minutes the old man try to shove bloody raw meat down my airway and for five mintes my mind regetted the sickening thought but my body welcomed it. It wasn't until dad pointed out that they were still asleep and I was making too much noise or the fact that if I didn't eat it I would be tempted to kill my sisters and Rukia. As I ate I noticed that he wasn't disguted at seeing me tear at the raw slabs like an animal. After finally untieing me from the chair I ran upstais to change my bloodied shit, turns out I'm a messy eat, great, I brushed my teeth and met Rukia in the living room. Dad had explained that the smell radiating from Rukia was her natural scent and would never go away. I didn't look at her and set as far as I could from the midget despite my need to carry her to my room and-I shook my head to rid my mind of such a thing. It felt like she had stabbed me with a katana when she called for Renji's name when it was _me_ on top of her not that damn Abaria. I would do anything right now to get out of her and find him…

"Ichigo," her soft voice brought me out of my dark thought. " I didn't mean to. Honestly, you caught me by surprise and I thought I was dreaming. "

"You were dreaming about Renji?" I questioned and did the best to keep the anger from my voice.

"Yes about the time when he saved my life before I was adopted by the Kuchikis. You have to know that I don't love Renji!" she exclaimed. "Yes," he did kiss me and-and yes I…kissed him back."

Somehow I knew she was telling the truth and it hurt! I didn't want it to be true. Renji was my best friend, but Rukia was _mine. _My eyes finally meet hers and I see hers widen, but she doesn't run. Suddenly the door bell rings and I smell the scent that was radiating off Rukia last night when I was kissing her, Renji. A snarled breaks thre my clenched teeth. The next thing I know I'm at the door and my fist slames the the door into Renjis Abarai's face. I hear the bone brake and I smile menacingly. My hands are suddenly itching to tear into his flesh. The best part is that I'm the one in control not the Ookami. Renji glares at me, but I'm no longer in his sights. I was strickly going on instinces. I felt wild and couldn't ecape the hot blood that poured inside me. I appear in front of Renji and force his face into the concreart.

"ICHGO STOP!" Rukia screams.

But I can't. I just wanted to beat the shit out of Renji. Not beat him near death; yet that was exactly what I was doing. Renji's eyes suddenly turn red and my smile widens. He grips the hand that was enclosed around his neck, but can't break free. Without warning I Rukia scent becomes stronger. My hed automatically turns to it and there she is. Right next to me. I glare hatefully at her. Remebering her words…_I kissed him…_

"Ichigo you can't kill him!" she yells and trys to pull me off of him.

"_**Why not!" **_I demanned.

"Because-I love you," without warning she kisses me and as quickly as I was enraged, all my anger spilled away and I felt lost in Rukia's lips…

The air suddenly seem to vibrate and pain shoots threw me like a cannon.

"Rukia! Get away from Ichigo!" I hear my dad yell.

But it was too late. Without meaning to my lips move from her lips and claspe down on her neck.

_**!EXPLINATION: Ok i get that this chapter may or may not be confusing to you. If you have any questions review or send me a PM and i'll answer all that i can without giving away any spoiliers. Here's one though. Read chapter one. Renji's explination about the whole pack. And if you haven't noticed Isshin LIED to Ichigo.**_

**_3 ANGELHINATA16_**


	6. Too Much To Take In

**_A/N- BACK FROM VACATION!_**

**_DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR THE CHARACTERS._**

CHAPTER SIX

It was raining again and all I could do was stare at the sky as it wept. Why was it crying? Something bad must have happen, but why couldn't I remember?

"_My poor baby…"_

"Okaasan?" I say weakly

"_Ichigo what have you done?" _Her familiar voice sounded heartbroken and sorrowful like a pained dove.

I couldn't look at her. To face her disappointment. I must have shamed her to make her voice sound so tortured, "What have I done? Did I do something bad?"

"_Something you may or may not regret, depends on her."_

"I-I killed you. You can't be here." The image of her mutilated body flashed in my head. I think I'm going to be sick.

"_No Ichi-" _she tried to protest.

"Yes I did! I couldn't protect you from Ookami, Aizen. I was weak and you died because of me. For all I know I've possibly killed Rukia."

"_Ichigo-"_

"STOP CALLING MY NAME! R-Rukia…what did I do to her again? I can't…remember. I don't think I want to. Renji-he kissed her," I growled. "She's mine!"

"_Ichigo you're sick. You need to focus on Rukia to save her. Don't you love her?"_

"Love?" I suddenly start to shake, "No, that's not it. What I feel for Rukia, it's not natural. It's something more and it's driving me crazy!" I grabbed my hair and closed my eyes tightly trying to concentrate, but everything's mixed up. Damnit! Why do I feel like I'm burning from the end side out…so hot.

"_Ichigo!"_

"Stop calling my name! Rukia…why can't I remember! What did I do to her? Tell me!" I demanded.

Without warning I suddenly pulled into a hug, but I can't bring myself to hug her back. Continuously I shook as if I were cold though I was beyond that. My nose is assaulted with a metallic scent and my eyes snap open at the undeniable hunger that arouse. Glancing over my mother's was Him licking his lips with anticipation. He knew what I wanted to do so badly.

"G-Get away you're bleeding. I can't stop it."

"_I know Ichigo. It's my job as a mother to feed her kids,"_ she says hollowly.

I flinch from the sudden lack of felling in her voice. For some reason it sounded exactly like Aizen's "No!" I yell.

"_Do you want me to show you what you did to that Rukia?"_

Her grip around me becomes tighter and I can't break free."NO! please no." I pleaded.

Without warning her hands are around me neck, cutting off my air. On my face is sheer horror. My mother's face was twisted into the most unappealing smile that I thought could never exist on such a face. _Go on, I know you want a taste."_

I clenched my teeth together and tried to turn away from the tempting sight of her neck, but I couldn't hold it down anymore.

"_That's right Ichigo,_ _kill me…"_

The howling suddenly stops. What the hell was that! I feel myself relaxes slightly and I try to recall what just happen. Slowely I became aware of the weigh pressing down on my back. How did I end up on the ground? My eyes wandered to the ground which was as red as…blood? My inside go so cold that it felt like some one ejected me with dry ice, and I can't help but shake. The memory of my mother's demised revived itself.

"Okaasan!" I breath painfully.

"Rukia!" I hear my father yell.

My eyes widen in fear and I smell it. The blood…that unforgettable scent…OH GOD RUKIA! My head turns and there she was, on top of me, eyes barely open and bleeding so much blood

"D-did you…hear me?" she says weakly, " I-love you I-Ichi."

For a second I just gazed at her as if I didn't hear her, but in another second I understood and took action. I pulled her off me, took off my shirt and pressed it aginst her neck. "Gomen*," I cried. "I-I don't know what happen. I thought you were my-"

I shook my head. What could I say? A second ago that wasn't Rukia, at least I thought so. That howl, what the hell was it doing to me! I don't understand. This isn't who I really am. I'm suppose to protect her, and my sisters; not hurt the people I care about. I got to my feet and backed away form Rukia the image of my mother taking over her appearance. What if I hurt her again or worse? I don't think I can bare it. I take off running-running away from everything I didn't want to face.

"ICHIGO!" I hear my father yell after me, but I don't listen and keep going.

_**AZIEN'S POV**_

I smiled at Ichigo's progress. He mangaed to kill the Kuchiki girl without hesitation. His will his extremely weaker than his father. "Can you confirm her death Renji?" I asked.

"No my Lord, I-I was forced to retreat before I could get a good look."

"Who excaly told you to retreat?" I asked.

He swollows thickly and answers, "N-No one-my Lord."

Before he could blink I had Renji on his knees gapping in pain. "I only tollerate results, nothing less do you her me," I growled in his ear. He nodded, unable to speak than collapsed on the floor. "Grimmjow!" I called. My voiced echoed throughout Hueco Mundo with the command.

"That's my name don't wear it out." he says as he appered before me. "Damn Abarai, what did you fuck up this time?"

"Do-Don't press you luck, Grim. Kurosaki is a-tough one."

"Maybe too tough for you, but compared to me he's just another meal."

"Bring Ichigo Kurosaki to me before Isshin can find him." I commanded. "Alive if you can."

"As you wish Ookami," he says than dissiappears.

"Why won't you let me take care of Kurosaki?" asked Ulquiorria.

"Because I want him to grow. If I sent you to fight him now, you'll surreally kill him?" I smile.

"Excakly," he growels.

I smile at his eagerness, "In time Ulquiorria."

_**ISSHIN'S POV **_

I exhaled heavily and collapsed in my chair. Ichigo had only mange to bite Rukia, thank God; none of his saliva had managed to get into her system so she was still human. That storm was over, but another was just over the horizon. Ichigo had tasted her! Marked his mate the same way I had to Masaki; though I'm sure Azien's order to Ichigo was to kill Rukia. The next full moon was six days away and that will be Ichigo's first change. I groaned in frustration. What is Aizen trying to pull here?

"I-Ichigo," Rukia says than wakes up. "ICHIGO!"

"Sheeeesshh can you be any louder? Besides Yuzu, and Kairn are still asleep, so keep your voice down," I groaned as I uncovered my ears.

"Where's Ichigo?" she asked, looking around like a frighten child. Can't blame her after what happen though.

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"You have to go find him!" she cried.

"Shhhhhhhh! You don't think in know that already!" I whispered loudly. "Besides, I don't have a clue where to look."

"What's wrong with him? Why did Ichigo…BITE ME?"

"As you-witnessed-Ichigo's not human. He's and Ookami Otoko, a werewolf or and Ookami, a pureblooded wolf. He was just half a-"

"Wait a second," she say, cutting me off, "that means you're a-" Suddenly she jumped off the table and headed for the door, but before she could I was there.

I plamed my hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming, "One thing you're going to need to learn Miss Kuchiki is to _never_ run away form wolves," I growled. "You're going to have to learn to not to fear us, or you're going to get yourself killed."

"Why am I going to have to learn? What am I going to have to learn? This doesn't explain why Ichigo fucking _bit me!_" she yells when I let her go.

"_For Ichigo! You told him you loved him right! You ment it right!" _I yell in her face trying to get her to understand. "Stop being a fussy child and pay attention!"

"YES I LOVE HIM!" she yelled right back. "How can I not? There's something about Ichigo that make him an angel compared to other boy." I could tell she ment it. On her face was distress and confusion which I'm sure is the same feelings my son was feeling. "But…he almost killed me! What the hell was with that? I thought he loved me?"

"He dose. Even if you haven't heard it from his mouth yet. Trust me he dose love you, that's why he left, so he wouldn't hurt you. Ichigo can't control himself. He's bound by the howel of his Alpha. Every howel that he hears has a comand emmbed in it, which he has no choice but to follow. When you kissed him Ichigo heard the howl and it was an order to kill you. So as far as Ichigo knows…you're dead. He thinks he's killed you." I explained.

"So you're the one who told Ichigo to kill me!" she yelps.

"Of course not! Why would I tell my own son to kill his mate?" I say offended.

"B-but you're the Alpha…right," she says confused.

"Yes, but I'm not Ichigo's Alpha, not fully anyway."

"Then who is?"

"My old friend, Sosuke, Aizen."

"Why would he bite Ichigo? What is he to him? Oh my gosh, dose this make me a she wolf!"

I run my fingurs through my hair and sigh, "You aske way too many questions. No, none of Ichigo's DNA got into your blood stream. Because he bit you, it just means he marked you and I assume to get back at me. You could say he was my older brother until I met someone…special, but that's another story. There's much more important things I have to explain to you. Ichigo is sick. and confused. and it will only get worse until he changes on the next full moon, which is six days from now. He's going to need all the support you can offer him. Being Marked means Ichigo ownes you no-"

"WHAT!," she cries and jumps on her feet to protest. "I'm not property!"

"You have no choice," I say irritated. Wolves are naturally possasive and territorial. You should be flattered anyway. No man's going to ever want you like Ichigo. The next part you may not like so much."

"What?" she say cautiously."

"You're going to have to let go of that 'no touching' rule of your's."

She jerks away like she's been stung, "What-how do you know about that?"

"I can smell a vergin a mile away and you stink of it! Personally I'm ashamed Ichigo hasn't had sex with you yet, you must be really something to him," I mumbled.

Rukia looks at me in horror, "You're fucking sick you know that!"

"So I've been told, but seriously, Ichigo is an Ookami-not a Lobo, lobo's are turned into werewolves by bing bitten by the Ookami."

"Then that make Ichigo a Lobo." she accused.

"Not exactly. He's a pureblood which is a dominate genetic. Anyway, it's second nature for our kind to mate. So Ichigo's hormoans will be abnormaly high."

"I-I'm not ready!" she panics.

"I can see that…" I say scratching my chin. She's going to be such a hand full, I think.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

I sighed heavily again. Yuzu and Karin are starteing to wake up. Better hurry this up. "Look," I breath, "you can't tell Ichigo that I'm a Ookami. If-if he did find out he'd hate me."

"I promise, but how would you know that?" She questioned.

"It's a long story I'd rather never to talk about," I say darkly. "Go home Kuchiki, I have to get ready for work, and I'm sure you have a lot to think about." I get up and excort her to the door.

"Wait," she says as I am about to shut the door, "What about Ichigo? How am I suppose to find him?"

"Don't worry," I smile, "He'll find you. Make sure you take some painkillers and ice your neck. Bye Miss Rukia." I say and shut the door before she could get another question out of her mouth.

_**ICHIGO'S POV**_

I wandered threw the streets clumsly like a drunk. I never felt so shity in my life, and there was no way I was going to go face the old man.

"Look who we have here Yoruichi. The son of Kurosaki Isshin," says an unfamiliar voice.

My head turns to the voice. I thought I was seeing things, 'caused it appeared that a grown man was talking to a yellowed eyed black cat on a fence! "Who the hell are you" I moaned. I could bearly see on a count of my ackeing head. I collapsed on one knee. When I looked up the man in the stripped hat and a can was in front of me.

"Nice to finally meet you Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm Kisuke Urahara, an old friend of your dad's."

**_Sorry for the mistakes which I'm sure their were. R&R! See you next Saturday! REVIEW! PLEASE!_**

**_ ANGELHINATA16_**


	7. Acceptance

**_DISSAPOINTED. NOT A SINGEL REVIEW. I MUST BE SLACKING. HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS TO YOU'RE LIKEING THAT YOU'D WANT TO REVIEW..._****_I APOLOGIZE FOR THE MISTAKES. MY SPELL CHECK DECIDES TO NOT WORK TODAY SO HEY DON'T BLAME ME. I REALLY WISH I HAD A BETA AGAIN. GOT TO LOVE EDITORS_**

**_I DO NOT OWN A SINGEL CHARACTER OR BLEACH._**

CHAPTER SEVEN

Rukia's POV (six days)

It wasn't until late afternoon that I decided to go back home. Unlike Ichigo's house the Kuchiki resdience was a traditional Japaneese mansion, but with some changes to fit modern life styles. Instead of the traditional kimonos robes we wore normal clothing and slept in actually beds instead of mats.

"Lady Kuchiki, the head has requested your audieances near the cherry blossom tree in the garden," explained a servent as soon as I crossed the threshold. Would anyone give me a break?

The head of the family was none other than my brother in law, Kuchiki Byakuya. He married my deseced sister Hisana who abonded me as a baby. I never met her before she died, but according to Oniisan she sherched for me nonstop, deeply regretting her desssion to abondon me. In her final minutes she had asked Oniisan to find and protect me. From what? Hell if I know. She asked also asked Byakuya not to tell me I had a sister, but did so anyway. I didn't hate her like she thought I would. I think of her as my Oneesan, older sister, as much as I think of Oniisan as my true older brother instead of and adoptive brother. Eached night I would pray that she would forgiver herself and wished for her to know I held no hard feelings towards her.

"Rukia!" I hear my brother's crossed voiced before I could even see him. Somehow he always could sense when I was near by; thus, making my childhood pranks on him very difficult to accomplished. Byakuya wore a very blank expression on his face, though the anger in his grey eyes were evident. No matter what season it was he'd always were that scarf that was passed down to him. He always had his long black hair pinned up so he could see other peoples face since he refuses to cut it.

When he did see me though his eyes widen in fear. I looked down and cursed at my recklessness. I'd completely forgot that hadn't been able to change out of my clothes and clean up. I must looked like a survivor from a massacre to him. My pale skin was colored with bruise and marked with dried blood, mine and Ichigo's. I wonder why the servants and guards hadn't pointed this out as soon as I walked into the gates.

"Wait! I can explain brother! It's not what you think." I declared, wanting to state my side of the story before he could jump to concusions about why had a bandaged rapped around my neck.

I noticed panic, confusion, and anger enter his eyes, but his faces didn't change an inch. "I thought you where with that Kurosaki boy last night? Where the hell did you two go! Why are you covered in blood? Did he hurt you!" He yelled demanding answers.

What was I supposed to tell him? _"No…not excally. I went to a club, they let me in. Ichigo was drunk and found out I kissed Renji. He left, I went looking for him, and find him a blood mess on the clubs dance floor with a pack of demonic werewolves! When he woke up, he bit me on my neck because now he's a werewolf. I'm not a werewolf, but bitting me has marked me as his mate. Now I'm home exhausted, going to serch the web and try to find a cure. Wanna help?" _Yeah right! I can already see him flipping threw the yellow pages for an aslyam.

"It's not blood. It's tomato jucie! Ichigo and I went out in the wood for a picnic and started throwing food and drinks at each other."

"So you two spent the night in the wood!" He exclaims eyes widening. There was the reaction I was waiting for.

"No no no no!" I say quickly, easing his thought, "we went back to his place-" I faceplam myself. Not the best choice of words…

"You slept with him!"

I could see a slight tenge of red bloom on his cheeks at the thought of his baby sister finally having sex. "NO! I slept in his bed…he splet on a table." The tension in his faces eased some, but then his eyes traveled to the white bandage secured around my throat. I couldn't believe that I was about to say this to my big brother, but it was the best way I could think to explain it without him asking me to remove it. "And this," I whisper pointing to my neck, "well…you see…while we were in the woods, Ichigo and I were making out…and ummm well-"

"OK, enough," Oniisan declares. "Go-clean up. I'll have one of the servants call you over for dinner, but I want you to stop seeing Kurosaki for a while."

"What!" I protested, "Why, what did he do?"

"It's not about what he did, it's about what he's going to do. Don't you know that this month is? The date of next Friday, six days from now?" Oniisan tried to explain.

I count on my fingures and gaspes. Next Friday was June 9th, Ichigo's mothers birthday, and the day Ichigo always becomes extremely depressed. Last year Ichigo had found his dad's stash of Saki while he was away and tried to drink his depression away. I just happened to be with him trying to convinced him out of it and- I shivered, trying to rid myself of that memory. Lets just say, the next morning I awoke in a hospital bed with a black eye, broken arm, and a very pissed Byakuya scolding Ichigo and even punched him for what he did. Isshin had advised that I staied away from Ichigo when he was upset over his mother.

"Oh…Ok Oniisan, I understand." I say sadly. Ichigo was a werewolf now; meaning he would most likely be even worse than last year. To make matter _much more_ worse, six days was June 9th, and six days from now Ichigo will change and will seek me out. Byakuya kissed me on the head and walked away. Not noticing the fear in me that was building with each second. I gazed at the Cherry Blossom tree, hopeing it's calming pressence would give me some kind of answer or knowledge like it always seems to give Oniisan. I wasn't graces with such a thing….great!

ICHIGO'S POV (Fifth day)

My eyes sanpped open. I was welcomed with total darkness. I set up quickly trying to figure out what the hell was going on. The darkness felt like it was pressing on me like it was a physical mass that actually weighted something. Because of that, I was having trouble breathing with it's crushing presence flattening my lungs. But soon I became to aware of a more pressing matter that requried my attenchen. I was in pain. Not normal pain, but excruciating pain! It felt like someone was trying to claw there way from my insides out-clawing at every inch of me. Licking at me opean wonds making them burn as hot as a roaring fire. I howled in pain, but the sound that excaped my didn't sound like mine, more animalistic. What exactly was going on.

"Urahara!" I roared.

"Well aren't you the angry one and you've finally woken up! Yoruichi thought you'd be out for at least another day. Someone owes me money…" echoed a calimed voice in the blackness.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!"

"You agreed to this remember? Right before you blacked out if I may add."

"To learn how to control," I growled murderously extremely pissed, " No to inflict pain on me. LET ME OUT NOW!" I really wasn't liking the feeling of helplessness right now.

"No can do Ichigo my man. Like you, I have orders as well from my Alpha. And I'm not the one causing you pain. That's all you; part of your transformation. Now Kurosaki, the area you're in is forcing you to change, but your body is resisting, you need to accept what you are to make it stop. Lesson one of you training-your senses. As far as I'm aware, you haven't eaten since yesterday. See and smell you're way threw the darkness, use your touch to get you out of where I'm holding you, taste and hear your prey, then I'll turn the lights back on. Good luck." the voice says getting serious.

I tried to do as he said; to calm down and concentrate, but this felling of wildness and the adrenalin was coursing threw me like electricity to my heart. Furiously beating until it was time for it to stall. My gums ached as I felt my teeth forcefull grew spilling blood into my mouth. My wide hands gripped the ground desperate to stop the pain, digging into the dirt as my nails grew. I switched my eyes shut as the room suddenly became bright, and I burried my face into my other hand trying to stop the smells around me from entering my nose. The effort was useless, however. The smell was already in my memory and the only thing I new was that I had to have it! The next thing I knew was that my body was moving at a speed I didn't think no human should be able to ever do no matter how hard he or she tried. All I know was that I was somehow able to do it and with each second I was getting closer to what was causing my hunger to grow.

RUKIA'S POV(fourth day)

Once again I woke up drenched in my own sweat again. The scar on my neck pounded as stongly and my desire to see Ichigo. Lately he's all I've been able to think about. Of course I've thought about him often, but now he was _all _I could think about. I missed him like crazy! The thought that I could only see him in two days was a stretch too long for me. I quickly got out of bed, pulled on some fresh clothes and headed for the streets, once again looking for Ichigo. Just like the other nights again my search was furitless. I huffed out of frastration. Where the hell was he!

"Looking for someone?" says a new voice. I turn around quickly to see who my follower was. Before me stood a tall light blue hair and eyed man that looked similar to a panther. All her wore was a white jacket that expose his chest and pants with a black belt. He randomly sniffs the air near me and smiles wickedly. "You smell a lot like my brother Ichigo; yet you're obviously not him," he says slyly.

"Who are you?" I question, not likeing at all the vibe I was getting from him. Plus, Ichigo didn't have a brother.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and you are Rukia Kuchiki," he says smiling as he licked his lips hungrely.

"I-I got to go." I turn away ready to run back to the masion, but before I could even take my first stept, he's already blocking my path.

He suddenly grabs a lock of my hair and holds it close to his nose. Deeply he sniffs and I try not to cringe in disgust. "Ahhhh," he exhales; eyes flashing a bright blue, "I see why Ichigo can bearly control himself around you. You're scent…is very tempting," he growels.

At that moment I sensed the danger I was in and took off running the other way. Thank the hevens Byakuya made me take that cardio endurance class at the gym, but I was soon proven that wasn't going to be good enough. "What do you want with me?" I gasped trying to catch my breath. Grimmjow's arm was blocking my only way of escaping.

"All I want," he starts smiling, "Is for you to call out to my brother, but it has to be convening or he'll never come."

I swallowed the bile that was threating to rise in my throat, but when I tried to call for Ichigo, but nothing came out. I watched as he shocked his head in dissapointment. "That's not going to do Miss Kuchiki," he commented as he shook his finger.

Without warning he clenches my arm and twisted it in a way that it shouldn't be able to. I let out a stifled cry as I felt my bones snap in my arm; Inches away from breaking skin and protruding out. Tears slowly trailed down my cheeks and to my horror he dragged his tongue over them to have a taste. His eyes glowed even brighter than before.

"Tears of a vergin," He smiles showing off his sharp teeth.

Fear decided to take a permanent residence deep inside my essence and chose to show it's ugly face. I couldn't stop the scream this time. Despritaely I called out for Ichigo to save me.

ICHIGO'S POV I set on a cliff very unhappy about what I did. At one point Urahara had turned on the lights. My clothes were soaked in rabbit's blood and I was still on edgeded that I killed a living thing. Seriously a rabbit! If Yuzu found out she would kill me! That wasn't the worst part though, more than once I caught my self licking at my fingurs hungrily. "You shouldn't be ashamed, this is natural for us," siad the clogged-and-hat-man.

"Natural…you call this natural!" I groweled pointing to myself. What human would viciously attack an animal like that?" "It wasn't like you were a vegetarian to begin with and to answer you questions- humans do. At one some point human use to do exactly what you did. It's just a buried instinct that they don't want to face unless they have to. How are you feeling?"

"Well, better now that I've eaten. How long have I been in here anyway?"

"Let me see," He says looking up trying to remember, "It's June 7th…so…four days. Time in here flows much slower, so you can get more done…Are you listening Ichigo?"

"Be quiet!" I hissed trying to listen. I zoned out before the first word. Someone had called my name faintly, but it was my name.

"_ICHIGO!"_

"Rukia!" I say quickly getting to my feet. Fear and excitmanet mixed into my voice.

"Rukia?"

"I got to go!" I say anxious. Wanting to see Rukai more than anything and to see what was wrong.

I never heard her sound like that. She can take care of herself. I had learned that the hard way, but rarely showed it. In seconds I was at the ladder that led to the shop up above, but some how Uarhar was already there. "I can't let you out," He growels, I'm under orders to keep you here till after your mother's birthday."

I flenched away as if I'd been punch, "How do you know that? Who is you're Alpha?"

"I-I can't tell." he says dismissively.

I grabbed him by the throat. The feeling was getting more urgent I _had _to get to her. I had to do something even if it ment killing anyone who stood in my way. "You listen to me, I'm finished with your training! I'm not going to hurt Rukia like before."

"What can you do?" He questioned me. Turning me over to where it was me with my back against the wall. For an old guy I was briefly shocked that he was this strong. "All theses years you tried to be something else, human. To change what you really are, but do you see Kurosiaki! THIS IS WHO YOU REALLY ARE! You can't tell me you didn't feel nothing all this time since you've been with her. You've suppressed the desire to take her, and more than once you've almosted killed her. If you go out now," He hiss in my face, "She will end up just like your mother!"

"What the hell do you know huh!" I say despritly. "I was a kid," My voice was starting to become choked with emotion. "I was a kid. A KID! I couldn't protect my mother because I was trying to save someone I don't think even exists now. Fuck, for all I know I imagined her up. If I hadn't done that maybe I could have saved her. Now that I'm aware of this power though," I growled ready to kill him, "I can protect my girlfriend. SO GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!"

I threw him to the side. Bolders and rock fell as he crashed into the surrounding landscape, but it didn't matter to me. I raced out of the shop; following the scent that was all too familiar to me.

**_R&R EPIC FIGHT BETWEEN GRIMMJOW AND ICHIGO. THAN A LITTLE ICHIGO AND RUKIA TIME IF NO ONE DIES... NOT SURE YET. _**

**_LOVE ANGELHINATA16!_**


	8. Grimmjow vs Ichigo

_**A/N Give a shout out to EmikoSakura27 for helping me out with the last part of this chapter. Go check out her stuff. It's really good, in my oppion. PLUS THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH **_

CHAPTER EIGHT

What I was experiencing was so otherworldly and unfamiliar to me. For a second I thought I was actually dreaming. That it was just that I was afraid of losing someone I so deeply cared about again, but my emotions felt so raw and violent that this dream had to be reality. The thougth of seeing Rukia excited me greatly. So badly I've been wanting to kiss her passionately, to run my hands threw her silky raven black hair and to feel every curve that her body made. To have her big violet colored eyes glare at me when I teased her about being so much shorter than me, but the shine bright when I embrace her.

I ran out of the shop, but as soon as I did; I felt the heated anger that boiled in my blood cool down almost immediately. It was still there though. A small vicious entity in the back of my mind ready to claw it's way out at the first chance it got. I feared what I would find. Rukia could be bloody on the floor or broken like a limp doll in the mouth of one of Aizen's fucking puppets. The thought was like ice to my heart. I didn't want to change in front of Rukia. I didn't want to shift into that beast at all. The emotions I felt were unreal, but mine none the less. And the pain, I shudder, hopeful I would be able to take whoever this is in _my _body. Then I could go and deal with Aizen and find out why this was happening. I spotted Rukia in the arms of someone I didn't know. I almost walked away then until I noticed that she was crying and I witness him lapping up her tears then looked up.

**RUKIA'S POV**

I was crying like a pitiful child waiting for it's mother to save her. Occasionaly Grimmjow would squeezed my broken arm only to get me to cry out in pain.

"Rukia," I heard my name being whispered.

I turned and around to find Ichigo behind me. My heart jump over an ocean at the sight of him. In almost a weeks time his apperance changed drastically. Ichigo's bright orange hair was longer brushing up against his shoulders, past his ears and almost covering his eyes. My eyes traveled down to his face that was set in a murderous scowled intended for the person holding me in a lovers embrace. I noticed that Ichigo wasn't wearing his shirt and in the dim lighting of the streetlights his abbs stood out perfectly sculpted.. I counted eight soild hard muscles and my mouth became dry. I felt swooned by the sight. This was my first time seeing Ichigo like this. I cursed myself for being so stiff about our relationship. Who new I was missing so much behind his clothing. That glorious glorious body! Ichigo was latterly dripping sex appeal right now despite the violent atmosphere around him. His feet were bare and I could see his muscular legs through his shredded pants. What the hell has he been up to for four days? I accured to the me that I should proably be pissed right now that Ichigo bit me, but my body wanted to be something else for him.

"It took you long enough. Any longer and I would have probably ate her," Grimmjow says happily. His grip around me tightens and suddenly I'm flying threw the air. When the hell did he lift me off the ground! I begin to scream pained. I was headed straight for the concreat wall that was a feance to another person property. Out of nowhere Ichigo appears and catches me. I let out a startled cry in pain as I feel the broken bones in my arm scrape across my skin and tearing at muscle.

"Ichigo!" I gasped surprise. How did he move so fast. When he caught me his stanced didn't even falter an inch and I had to weight at least a good hundred and twenty pounds. Instead of answering me I felt a growels vibrate within his chest. I looked at him and flinched away. The whites of Ichigo's eyes had turned a solid black and his irieses a glowing yellow.

"He broke your arm," he hissed sharpely.

"Yes I did," Grimmjow answered for me. "For whatever reason I couldn't track down your scent, so I though, why not just use your mate and look how well it worked out for me."

Before I knew it. I was seated on the ground and Ichigo was growling in Grimmjows face. "Who the hell are you? What the hell do you want with me!"

"Accused my manners, brother," he smiles cockily," I am Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, nice to finally meet you Ichigo Kurosaki. As for what I want with you, I need you to come with me."

**ICHIGO'S POV**

Without warning I dragged my clawed hand across his chest. Diggings so deeply into his chest that the wound would scar. I watched, satisfied as he stubbles back. Surprised that I dared mark his skin. "I refuse and that was for breaking Rukia's arm." "Well, here's the problem, you don't have a choice. If you don't come calmly, I'll drage your sorry ass to Hueco Mundo." he glowered at me hatefully.

"I'd like to see you try," I challenged.

I became aware that my body began to heat up painfully as my heart rate kicked into gear so did my since. I could hear Rukia's frantic heartbeat behind me. I became aware of my surroundings without having to actually look to see what was there. This was probably as close as I would ever get to feeling like a that beast without actually transforming. It was there. Just below the skin ready to come out. I tasted blood as my canines lethen from my gums and did my best not to revel how much pain I was in. I wasn't use to the agonizingly slow transformation yet. What-ever-his-name-was had warn it would be worse when the moon appered.

Grimmjow laughed out loud, "You think I can't tell you're in pain? Get a clue boy, we've all felt what you've felt."

Withought wanring Grimmjow dissiapered from my sightes. I looked around yet the only people here was Rukia and me. Even so I didn't realx. I couldn't see him, but I could tell he was near by somehow. All I could hear were the sound of crickes and Rukia heavy breathing. Where the hell did he go? I couldn't smell him out because every time the wind blew Rukia's scent my way; that was all I could be able to smell. Bloodlust climbed it's was into my throat each time. I had to squeeze my eyes shut to get my baring.

"Ichigo! Look out!" Rukia suddenly screamed. Of course I automatically turned thinking that cowared was attacking Rukia, but her painiced eyes were focused up.

_**Duck you stupid ass whole!**_ it groweled.

A frustrated growel escaped my lips and I quickly fell to me knees. Grimmjow pivoted and quickly got on the defense. Teeth bared, I lashed out. I extended my clenched fist aming to kncock that cocky smirk off his damn face. Insteading of dodging, like I thought he would. He grabbed my wrist and upper arm and threw me into the into a lamp post.

"Ahhgged!" I felt my spine snape and I fell on the ground. Momentarily paralyzed.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out.

"Shit that hurt!" I sharply inhaled as I fet the skin crawling sinsation of growing bones. Once I got the feeling back in my legs I quickly stood, but Grimmjow was faster. I tried to attack first, but I was still unbalanced and it took a bit for me to get my vision back. It wasn't until I felt a searing pain in my side that I noticed he was behind me. I stumbled back clumsly and claspe my had over my bleeding hip. I snarled and punched him in the face. Blood sprayed across the pavement and the sight of it made me unbelievably hungry. I licked my lips wanting to see more. Before he had time to recover I delivered a punch to his stomach. Hard enough that it actually lifted him off his feet and before he could land I spun and kicked him in the face. Sending him across the street. I smiled, thankful that Tatsuki never took it easy on me or I wouldn't have ever learned anything at the dojo. A thunderous crash echoed threw the night air. That was when I began to wonder why no one has come out of there house yet to expect the noise. Grimmjow climbed out of the rubel. His face was bloodied with cuts. He smirked at me and wiped the blood trailing from his mouth away. As I closely watched him, I noticed the bones on his face begin to reconstruct themselves. I stiffened when I smelt it. He was chianging…but how? There wasn't a moon.

_**You don't need to moon you dumbass! Tell Rukia to run!**_

I looked behind me and my eyes grew as big as saucers. Rukia wasn't there! Where the hell could she have gone! I scaned the area franticly, but couldn't find her. There was a scream. I turned, but Grimmjow was already on me. I fell on my back as his weight knocked me off my feet and the air out of me. I cried out in pain. Thick, sharp, black nails were digging into my shoulder blades and his teeth embedded in my neck.

_**Let me take over. You're going to die without my power, **_it growled

"Shut up and mind you own business, I don't need your help." I barked.

"Ichigo!"

I turned my head and saw her running towards me. I tried to tell her to stop, however as soon as I opened my mouth I felt Grimmjow jaw flex and cut into my vocal cars. Blood splilled out of my mouth and despit the pain I shook my head franticlly hoping she got the message. I let out an animalist snarl and opened my mouth wide and deeply bit into the wolf's left writs. He howled in pain and tried to break free, but I stubbornly refused to let go. Eached second I dug my teeth deeper and deeper into his flesh. I yanked my head to the side as if to pull his arm off, but instead I dislocated him. From the corner of my eye I saw a raised paw raised for my face. I unlatched my mouth from his arm and moved out of the way and his clawed paw reduced the pavement into pieces. I hear Rukai scream again. "Ichigo help!" I'd complete forgot she was with me. Looking over I spotted Grimmjow stalking towards her hungrly. I sprinted over and tackled him. We rolled on the ground, both of up struggling to gain dominace over one another.

"_Why do you keep getting back up! Why won't you stay down!"_

"I have to win" I growled.

"I hate you eyes. Why the hell do you looks so confindent that you can when," somehow I was thrown off him, but in the next second I was plummeting to the ground, "You're just a dame puppy."

At the last second I felt a kick to my side. This time I wasn't able to get back up. My body was takeing to long to heal. "Damn it!" I was at my limit. My vision was becoming too clouded and my muscles protested at the movement. "Rukia!" I rasped out. I was still havening troable speaking. "RUN!"

"Stop being stubborn-and run Midget."

From what I could tell she scowled at me and I smiled, but it quickly turned itto a frown. Instead of running in the opposite dirrection. She ran strieght for the the werewolf. Grimmjow charged at her and I was franticly trying to get to my feet to stop this.

"Get away from her!" I howled, but he ignored me. Shit," I cursed they were getting closer and closer. At the last second Rukia sprinted in my direction. "What the hell do you think you doing." I said as she help me up. Grimmjow had ended up slinding as he tried to break.

"Saveing your ass what else?"

"I don't-" before I could finishes there was a murderous snarl. I quickly movied in front to Rukia and punched him again, but this time in the side of his temple. Grimmjow let out a yelp ad this time didn't get back up.

"D-Did you do it?" she asked me.

"I hope so," I groned, "I hit him as hard as I could in the side of the head. I think my dad told me if I hit someone hard enough there I it would kill them."

"Come on," Rukia said.

"Where are we going" I complained. I really wasn't up to moving. I could sleep here, get up early enough to get home and take a shower before school tomorrow.

"To my place, she says calmy. It's closer, and I'm sure some of Byakuya's old clothes can fit you."

"What about your arm?" I sniff the air near her. "I smell blood!"

She winces has if just remebering about it. "I have a sling at home and some tools. I have a feeling you'll need to push it back into place."

Out of the three years I've been dateing Rukia, I've only been insider her house once and that one time was all I need. Byakuya hated me even if he didn't show it though I don't think hate is a strong enough word for how much he disliked me. He didn't have to show it. The blank expression on his face was all I needed. Despite that I willingly followed her. Rukia's room was exactly how I excepted. It was fill with products of Chappy the Bunny. Her room was a light laveder color, but there were posteres of different versions of the bunny on her wall. Stuff bunnies also covered her queen sized bed. I smiled wanting to laugh, but afraid to wake anyone in ear shot. Rukia shoved me into her bathroom demanding that I take a bath. I ran the hot water, stripped what little clothing I had and careful placed myself in the soathing water. I winced in pain where the water touch my still opean wounds yet sighed deeply as my tense limbs lossened.

When I got out I felt as good as new. I did a few stretches to make sure everything was where it was suppose to be then walked out only in boxers since my pants where dirty. Rukia wasn't in the room with me by the time I came out, but she had laid out blankets and a pilliow on the floor for me. I dugged my nose into her pillow snd inhaled deeply. It smelled so much like her!

"Is that where you want to sleep? I only laied that out as an optional."

Looking up, Rukia was wearing purple robe. I have to addmit I was dissipointed by the lack of skin. "You ready? I only know the basic, you'll have to go to the hospital tomorrow. The bleeding has stop. All i'm going to go it push it back into place then wrape it to were you can't move it." I say sitting up.

She nodded, her skin so pale from the pain, and put an object in her mouth to bite on. Man I wasn't going to like this i already knew. I grabbed her small arm as gentaly as possible with my giant hand and with a deep breath i quickly pushed it in it's rightful place. Rukia cried out and hunched over in pain, sucking in air sharply. I let out a deep sigh, glade that i hadn't tore into anything. I wanted to ease her pain, but I wasn't finish yet. I still had to mover her arm. Quickly, I grabbed a roll of bandages and a metal poll, the length of her arm and wrapped it around so she wouldn't be able to move it. Lastley I wrapped her arm in an icepad.

"I'm done I'm done!" I say quickly as I opean a bottal of pain killers. I hatted the fact that Grimmjow did this. Inside I was fuming with anger. Aizen is going to pay for what the hell he did.

She only nodded as a reply and gladely took the medician. I wiped away her tears and pulled her close to me. Again she shook her head and stood up and dropped her robe. I looked up and froze. It looked like Rukia was wearing only two pieces of clothing. She had on what look like a pink bane that bearly hungged on to the mound of fleash on her chest that I never knew was that big and for bottoms she wore pink underware. Beads of water glistened off her pale skin, making it shin from the hallway light. What she was wearing and her heady scent was drving me crazy. I let out a stiffled tortured moan as I felt most of my blood flow downwards.

"Why in the world are you dressed like that. Isn't it against your rules!" I said averting my eyes and trying to stop the inappropriate images that were installing themselves in my head.

"What you don't like it?" She pouted.

"I love it. Man do I love you. I can't count how many times at night I imagined you in something like that," I smiled.

I watched as Rukia's face began to turn scarlet. "You've Imagined me naked?"

My eyes grew wide with worry. Did I just say something wrong? I'd come to know Rukia for a long time and there were boundaries and whenever I crossed them it was not a pretty sight. On some occasions, I'd be hunched over groaning in pain while my friends laughed at my obvious pain. Instead of the all too familiar scowl that I expected from her, I noticed she wasn't looking at me and yet she was smiling. I grabbed Rukia's tiny wrist and pulled her down to the floor with me but not before she had taken the chance to shut the door to give us privacy. Rukia straddled my stomach and bent down to kiss me. I brought her closer against me, my hand lightly placed on the small of her back.

"Ru-kia." I growled, emphasizing each syllable. "this isn't a good idea. We should- your hurt for crying out loud. I should be taking care of you-" I was silenced when she bit down on my lower lip with force.

" What the hell was that for?" I said in a hushed voice.

"You won't shut up...so shut up and take care of me!" she hissed, not sounding in the least bit shy at her actions.

I don't know where to start with her. So I went for what was all too familiar to me: Her soft lips. I was surprised to taste strawberry lip gloss, but none the less sucked on her lip at the inviting sweet taste. I heard Rukia moan approvingly. It made me happy to know I was doing something right for a change. I had been thinking about this for so long and I didn't want to take any chances messing it all up. One of my hands trailed down her neck line until they felt something unbelievably soft. While my other moved to her beautiful mounds and pulled her even closer. My hands wrapped around the objects I had in my grasp and squeezed softly. I released her lips and began to kiss her neck which was in much need of attention. I wanted to drive her as crazy as she'd driven me. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I growled in frustration. The boxers were irritating the hell out of me, but unfortunately I had to wait my turn. Instead, I grabbed her top and tore it away from her body.

"Ichigo!" she hissed. "Don't you-!"

Ignoring her, I breathed into her neck, causing her to shiver with pleasure. My tounge enter her mouth as I tasted her. Rukia arched her back, but I forced her back down. In respnse she bit my tounge. Oddly enough it turned me on even more…

**_The fight part in this chapter...man i wasn't feeling it. I'm a little low on insperation so hold on in there with me. R&R THIS CHAPTER OR I'M NOT UPDATING. i'm serious, this chapter was last minute because of all the damn basketball games and i'm beat._**

**_Night ANGELHINAT16_**


	9. Anywhere But Here Please

**_DISCLAIMER- I don't own Bleach. Only the plot. Enjoy._**

CHAPTER NINE

**ISSHIN'S POV (night of Grimmjow vs. Ichigo)**

How am I going to tell Ichigo the truth? What the hell was I thinking? I thought as I did dishes. Yuzu and Karin were in bed; worried sick about Ichigo. This is all my fault. I don't regreat leaving Aizen's pack, but he did warn me that he'd come after me. For years it was quiet. Not a singel sign that Azien was in the area. Back then I thought I was completely free of the leash that he had wrapped around my neck so tightly. Masaki and I were happy. She gave me three wonderful kids. We rarely fought over things, but that day while Ichigo was at the dojo Masaki and I had a fight. She wanted to take Ichigo out of the program just incase he got violent and ended up hurting another kid, but refused.

"Isshin can't you see that this isn't a good idea. Yesterday I walked in while he was being picked on again about his hair by that kid Renji. Has he not looked in the mirror? For God sake the kid's hair is _red_! Anyway, I stayed back just to see how he would react and he punched him in the face and bit the kid!"

I laughed, "Isn't that what he's suppose to do, Masaki? I put him in there to release his pent up anger."

"I know but were not even sure if he is an Ookami Otoko he could have turned him into a Lobo?" she complained.

"But what if he is? He needs to be prepared and he didn't even break skin." I urged. Trying to make her see my way. I have to make sure Ichigo is stronger than me if it acutally dose turn out that he's an purebread like me. Aizen will come after him if he ever found out.

"Prepared for what Isshin! It's been more than a decade! Aizen's not coming after us. You're the one who told me you haven't heard his howl. I wished you would stop worring. Every time a new wolf comes to Karkakura Town you dissiapper and I have to take care of Yuzu, Karin, and Ichigo by myself. Don't forget I to include all the patients that come in. Do you know how hard that is Isshin? Wait no…of course you don't because you not human!" she yelled.

I swallowed my irritation, "Just because he hasn't called for the Lobos in a while doesn't mean he won't. I could hear it at anytime and I won't be able to control myself. You remember how you became pregnant with Ichigo. I was between shifts while we were havening sex."

Masaki's face turned red at the subject. " Yeah and you almost attacked me too. What if he comes after Ichigo? What then?"

"We can't take him out of school and I can't watch him every second. According to what happen to Renji, our boy can take care of himself. As far as we know our son his human."

I watched my wife's eyes twitch with irritation, but she was smiling. She glanced at the clock and grabbed the umbrella. "We'll talk more about this later. Gotta go get Ichigo before it starts to rain any harder."

Masaki turned away from me, but before she could take another step I grabbed her arm and pulled her close to me then kissed her. "I love you," I smile. Hoping that was enough to make amends.

She smiled softly and that small gester was enough to make my heart beat a thousand miles a second. "I love you more."

I wonder if she knew how much of a chain she had wrapped around me. This was one that I would never be in a hurry to let go. When she left I went to go check on the twins. They were just as I left them. Wrapped warm in their blankets and cribs sound asleep, safe from the pounding rain outside. I headed back down stairs to restock the clinic just incase someone decided to be reckless on the road, but after ten years of silence, Aizen decided to howl with an order that was ment just for me…at least I had thought. The next thing I vaguely remember was running on all fours in the rain following Masaki's undeniable intoxicating scent with the need to hunt. After that it just flashes. Some girl near the river that Aizen made me see, turns out it was meant for Ichigo, but Ichigo could see it too. Masaki couldn't though. For a second I had thought there was another wolf in the area, but then I realized if was coming from Ichigo.

"Ichigo? Ichigo! Come back here? Where are you going?" I watched Masaki cry out threw the sound of the rain.

Ichigo turned and saw me first the blacked out. Masaki turned and gasped. My head snaped over at the sound and I growled viciously at her. Even now her sad eyes still reeked havoc in my mind. I remember my nails sliceing cleanly ther her skin and the duncking feeling that her blood left me.

I threw the plate my hand against the wall frustrated and heart broken. I felt so broken like that plate without Masaki. I swallowed a sobe that was threatening to break free, but that didn't stop my sad tears. Man I need that smoke real bad! I wiped my eyes and sluggishly went to get the broom and started to sweep up the mess until I suddenly felt an invasion of territory. My eyes narrowed shaprley as I growled. Someone was in _my_ house.

"Ichigo?" I called.

All that I got for a reply was the sound of glass shattering upstairs and the sound of Yuzu and Karin's screams.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

I woke up with a violent start. Everything was bright and the air was too sweet, plus someone was screaming Rukia's name. Something was missing in my arms, I thought groggily, where was it? Wait Rukia? Why was I naked again? I climbed out of the bed and wiped my eyes. There was the sound of someone hurrying around the room. Rukia was fully dressed in her school uniform and her arm was in a sling. She was on her hand and knees searching for something. She was so engross in her search for who knows what that she didn't realized that she was getting closer to my legs.

"What the hell are doing?" she question looking up. "Help me look for you damn boxers before Oniisan finds you," she hissed.

My eyes widen when I realize I was having a morning wood….so last night wasn't a dream… It just so happen at that Byakuya decided to burst threw the door. I sweat dropped. Oh shit! I'm dead!

"This isn't what it look-" I try to say as I surched for my boxers.

"-What the hell are you doing Rukia! What the fuck Kurosaki! I'm gonna murder your ass!"

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit _was all I could think while hopping around trying to pull my pants on. (By the way it looked like Rukia was giving Ichigo a blowjob)

"Wait Oniisan!" Rukia cried as she tried to fend off Byakuya from reaching me. "It's exactly what it looks like!"

My eyes widen from her words, "Wait! What the hell are you talking about Rukia? Don't make matters worse!" I shouted at I ducked for my life. Where the hell did he get that katana!

"I mean," she says panic, "we had sex." She declares.

Byakuya eyes flashed in anger and swung down trying to cut me in have. "You deflowered my Rukia!"

"God damn it" I swore. "Rukia…Shut the hell up!"

"You bastered! I'll kill you!" he yelled.

"Oniisan!" She cried when Byakuya got on top of me and started to pound my face in. She tried to pull him off, but she slaped her away. At the same time she let out a cry. The smell of her blood filled the air. Too faint for him to noticed he'd hurt Rukia, but I did. "Hell," she moaned and looked at her bleeding arm, "I wasn't giving him a blowjob! You're over reacting!"

I growled visiously. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" I kicked him off me, crouched low on the grown, and barred my teeth at him. Faintly I smelled adrenalin rush threw his viens and I found my eyes focused on his throaut and at the same time a gawning hunger wanted my attenchen despritly. Right now all I could see Byakuya as my food.

"What the hell is wrong with him? Has he started drinking already?" he accused then again swung his sharp blade at me.

"Oniisan stop it, don't provoke him!" Rukia snapped at him like an irritated mother trying to calm her hyperactive kid.

I tackled him by the waist. Our bodys slammed against the wall, and at the same time knocking picture frames off of it. I heard Ruka scream, but I ignored her. Somehow I felt unbelievably starved and greatly woundered what his heart tasted like. With one hand I grabbed his neck and with the other I cut opean his shirt.

"Get the fuck-off me Kurosaki!" Byakuya struggled.

"Ichigo stop this," Rukia screamed and at the same time she jumped on me.

The forced knocked me to the floor; at the same time Rukia fell with me. "Ugh! What the hell Rukia," I groaned.

She kissed me quickly then handed me a shirt, "Get out before Oniisan catched his breath." Next, without warning, she slaps me and I looked at her like she was crazy! In turn she glared at me, "Don't you _ever_ hit my brother again!"

There was no time for me to be annoyed with the my midget. I rolled Rukia gentaly off of me when I notice Kuchiki getting to his feet clenching his neck. Man that was going to be a nasty bruise. Kissing Rukia quickly I ran for the window.

"Wait! Ichigo you dumbass!" I heard her shout.

Like an idiot, I didn't bother to open the window. Too late I didn't realize this, crashing threw it and landed on my feet. I crouched there for a second than looked back up at Rukia's bedroom window only to find Kuchiki plummeting to the ground where I was, following after me and Rukia gawking out her window.

"I'm going to fucking slaughter you!" he yelled.

"What the fuck Byakuya!" Rukia yelled now annoyed.

I dashed for my life. "What the hell is you're problem!" I shouted behind me.

Man, I knew he hatted me, but I didn't think this much! I turned street corners, ducked behind houses and bushes till I lost him. I hunched over trying to catch my breath. Once I had it. I joged back to the clinic praying to make it to school on time for a change. I immediately headed for the kitchen and was happy to find meat already in the refrigerator instead of the freezer. I tore off the wrappers and dugged in. After about the twentieth pack of raw meat was gone, I finally felt like more myself. Not like the animal that wanted to rip out his girlfriend's brother's heart.

Out of the blue I was slammed into the wall. My head knocking against the wall heard. Strong hands squeezing my airways shut. I closed my eyes briefly from the pain.

"**Where the hell are they!" **it growled.

My eyes snapped open at the sound of my attacker's voice. "Old man!" He lied to me! But why! I thought. He only lied unless he had something to hide? His pupils were slits and I glimpsed sharp teeth. I noticed his strength and the slight weight and pull his commanding voice had over me…_He's an Alpha! What the hell!_ I thought.

"**Where the hell are they!" **Isshin repeated.

"Dad!" I struggled as his nails started to dig in the back of my neck. "it's me! Ichigo!"

He blinked. When they opeaned again they showed signs of recongnition. "Ichigo?" he questioned as if he was confused.

I glared at him irritated and kicked him off me sending him into the wall, "YES YOU OLD PERVERTED BASTERED! DO I HAVE TO CALL CHILD SERVICES ON YOU! WHO THE HELL BEATS UP THEIR KID LIKE THIS!" I shouted in one go, then sucked in air trying to calm my fast paced heart. "You lied to me" I accused when I was able to breath. "Why did you lie? Who is _they?_"

"Now's not the time for that." he said sniffing the air. "I can't find him. He was able to mask his scent without me noticing."

"What are you going on about? I don't have-" I stopped midway and growled at Isshin pissed! Aizen had just howl and it told me all I needed as of why my father was distressed.

In the next second I had him pin to the floor. Ready to rip his insides out. For a brief second he looked confused by my action then understanding. **"**_**HOW THE HELL COULD YOU HAVE LET YUZU AND KARIN BE TAKEN BY AZIEN!" **_I howled and at the same time tried to stop the tears from spilling over because I knew my little sisters were as good as dead.

**_Thank you for the support. I really did need a break and I already have a Naruto fanfic in the making! R&R please and thank you._**

**_ANGELHINATA16._**


	10. Day of the Moon

CHAPTER TEN

I violently grabbed Isshin by the shirt and snarled right in his face. Out of instinct of felling threaten he did the same thing to me. Now we stood at a dead stand still. Growling and glaring viciously at each other. In my eyes though, they stung with the poison of tears. I'm at the brink of losing everything that I hold dear and that truth only fluid the anger I had towards the idiot who caused it!

"_**How the hell could you have possibly lost track of my little sisters. What the hell is wrong with you Old Man? Can you not protect anything I hold dear. YOU FUCKING BASTERED! **__I'll kill you!" _I cried, _**"I'll kill you!" **_my voice losing it's power as everything sunk in. Aizen…he had power over me that I didn't want-that I never asked for! GOD I NEED A DRINK!

"Ichigo you got to gain control" he said in a warning voice. "I'll tell you everything I promise."

As he said that I noticed something. It was faint- the sound-it sounded like it suddenly sped up as he said those words. "You're lying," I growled, my hands tighten around his shirt as if for dear life.

Without warning his hand meets my cheek. I glared at him; another growl just inches from escaping. Next he grabs both sides of my faces, "Ichigo you need to focus. The angrier you get, the more you'll force the change, and it will hurt like hell. Worse than it will tonight."

I blinked away the haze that was threatening to consume my vision and really really tried to focus on his words. I breath in deeply and each intake of breath seemed to push my rage back down, but that didn't ease my distress for my sisters. I almost started to hyperventilate again. My eyes widen about the change part. "What do you mean change?"

"Tonight's the full moon. You and I will both change, and trust me the pain is a bitch. I'm going to need you to go to school now while I figure out were you're sisters are. Stay away from your friends and don't let Rukia out of your sight." he said in a calim voice that was ment to calm me down. So I went to school.

/.\

I set at me desk next to the window head down and shaking uncontrollably. When I walked into the teacher less class room I was assaulted with too many things I didn't recognized and couldn't sort out what they were. The smell of everyone made my mouth water. For some reason all eyes turned on me. Yeah my hair looked like it grew four inches in twodays and I looked taller. This went unnoticed by the male and female students in my class because I smelled a large amount of testosterone in the air and estrogen. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. The only female I was interested in was Rukia. That wasn't the lot of my problem however-despite the hormonal air their scent filled the air. In my eyes the imagined of an array of different animals roasting over a campfire dripping with blood begging me to eat it! It was like I was half human half animal. They didn't look like prey, but my mind begged to differ. Though I already ate, my hunger seem to be endless! I wanted to roar in anger from the damn temptation; not being able to indulge myself with there warm hearts, but I couldn't even do that. There was also the pack I had to deal with. The pack I belonged to, but were plotted against me. Hatred fell off me like the violent waters of the Niagara Falls. Images of my teeth ripping threw there throats, my claws digging into there chest for there hearts, and me mercilessly devouring them. I was pretty sure they wanted to hurt me too and I relished in the idea of a good fight and hopeful when I win-I would be able to delight myself in my spoils. I couldn't let go of these feeling no matter how many times I would do a calming exercises.

"Ichigo?" came the weary voice of my girlfriends.

That was another problem I couldn't deal with. For the pass ten minutes Rukia's been calling my name to figure out what was wrong. I was afraid if I spoke-I wouldn't sound like myself. It already took everything not to growl hungrily at her scent. Today it seem twice as alluring as before, but unlike the others I didn't want to eat her, though the idea was more than tempting at the memory of her blood, I wanted to take her again like last night. To here her scream my name, instead of it being muffled by a pillow so her damn brother wouldn't hear us. At that moment I wondered what it would be like if I took her under the full moon that seemed to be calling me. The thought peaked my arousal and I really couldn't afford to get horny at a time like this. No one could see, but all of my teeth were sharpen into fangs and my nails were black and sharp. Not only that, but my skin felt too tight…like I was stretching a rubber band to it's limits, and if I moved in the slightest I would tear apart. Man you don't just now what I would do for a drink. Why the hell weren't Renji and them feeling a shitty as I felt.

"Ichigo," she hissed.

If I didn't answer she would never stop calling my name, I thought. I shifted my head so I could glare at her threw one eye. I loved Rukia, but her damn voice along with everyone else was giving me one hell of a migraine. "What," I groaned miserably.

Rukia sucked in a sharp breath and I watched her face turn pale as her eyes widen. "You-your eyes," she stuttered then I watched as a shiver found it's way to her body.

Quickly I turned my head from her and cursed. When I saw her all I saw was a red tinge over everything. The sight only made the sound of heartbeats seem to heighten. And I cringed with hunger. I needed to get out of here. I hear her get up from her desk and crouched next to me and whispered, "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you cold? You're shaking like an earthquake and you're getting death glares from most of the class. You're eyes…" she seemed to struggle with what she wanted to say. The sight of them must have really scared her. I wasn't sure what they could have looked liked to her. "they're black," she swallowed thickly. "and you iris are glowing bright yellow."

I froze at her words and another shuddered rocked threw me- this time strong enough to shake the desk. I sucked in a deep strangled breath as images of Him went three my head.

"_You can smell them Ichigo."_

The sound of His voice turned my body to stone; ceasing my trembling. Rukia took noticed and called out to me, "Ichigo?"

"_Save yourself the torment and eat!" _he growled. _"If not, you'll only be killing more as soon as the moon rises."_

"Ok let's get started class. Roll call" Miss Misato declared. "Abarai?"

"Here," Renji says almost bored, but his eyes never leaving Ichigo's back.

My blacken nails carved themselves into the wooden desk in hopes of easing the temptation, but that was useless, so instead I begged Him to shut up! Yet, my heart beat sped up at the thought of chasing prey. I found myself slightly hyperventilating again. I bit my lower lip and sucked at the blood hopeing that was ease my blood lust.

Fat chance of that happening, I laught morbidly. I could feel the eyes of more class mates glareing at me and I was sure at any minute noe Miss Misato would come and wack me with her book. I had the feeling if she did that she wouldn't see tomorrow and nor would the rest of the class.

"Ichii?" Rukia's small voice called out to me-almost as if she could feel my pain.

My heart ached for her. Without warning, and as if she read my mind, Rukia took the hand that was clawing at the desk into her own. I flet her lips brush themselves aginst the back of my hand in a soft kiss. Suprisingly her warm touch seem to did it. My skin seemed to loosen as id her were massageing them, I felt my limbs relax and my teeth turned back to normal. Slowly, I lifted my head, and as I blinked the red haze disappered. At that moment I wanted to kiss her. I looked at her awked, woundering how the hell had she did that. Tamed the beast that I was becoming. Oddly enough thought in the back of my head I hear Him growl disapprovingly that Rukia had the ability to do that. Was this why the Old Man wanted Rukai in my sights? Had Mom also been able to keep dad in check?

"Kuchiki?"

"Here." Rukia called. She smiled at me. And this time it was my turn to inhale shapely. She looked different today…more like a woman than the cute girl who was mystified by a juice box.

"Kurosaki…Kurosaki? KUROSAKI!" Out of know where a book suddenly collied with my head, sending me backwards and hiting the back of my head on the desk behind me; my hand still in Rukia's.

I rubbed the sore spot on the back of my head glared at her, "Damn it I'm here!"

"Next time answer then you won't have to get hit again," she say cool as if there was nothing wrong with abusing a student.

I bared my teeth at her and almost growled until I felt Rukia giving me a reassuring squeeze and smiled at me. I climbed back into my seat and sulked for the rest of the class. Rukai's smile had shined as bright as the moon and it reminded me of what today was-on this day my mother died…Man I could really use that drink, I thought.

/.\

During lunch I gave Rukia my meal ticket, so while she was gone I could eat the raw meat on the roof without her looking at me with disgust. I had filled my whole bag with it and had left all my school ork at home. It wasn't like I needed to turn any of it in anyway. Even thought I ate every bit of it I was still hungrey, though it wasn't as bad as this morning. Sighing, I laied on my back wishing Rukia would hurry up! I really needed her it seemed. I closed my eyes and tried to find her. When I inhealed deeply I immediately found her. She was on her way back up the stairs. 5...4...3...2...1...I opeaned my eyes as son as she walked threw the door and gaver her a warm smile despite my mood.

"Don't give me that fake smile Ichigo," she scowled. "I know you're upset." Rukia set the food in front of us and then set on my stomach like it was a sheet cushion.

"You need to eat," was all I said.

"How can I eat when you're bring down my mood more so than usual. What's wrong with you besides the fact that tonight it a full moon?" she questioned. Somehow her big purple eyes never seem to miss anything.

"He took my sisters." I say flattley.

"Renji?" Rukia asked startled.

I glared at the partialy visible moon in the blue sky at the name. "He might as well have," I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I don't know," I confessed, "If could have been Renji, but I doubt it. Renji proabaly won't have the balls to show up at school today." Rukia practically choked on her raman when I said 'balls' and I watched as her faced turned beat red. How cute…

"Why are you here at school then Ichigo? Shouldn't you be out there looking for them? Dose you dad even know? Who would want to take you're sisters anyway?"

I took a deep breath. My eyes still stearing at the moon, "He told me to ocme to school that he'd take care of it and it would call me if he needed me. It was his fault that they went missing," I growled, "He was watching them! And on top of all that, the bastered is a damn Alpha! For some reason Azien is using them as leverge. To either get to me or my dad. I don't know what to fucking to Rukia." I say in a defeated tone. All this bull shit had to happen of all day?

"So he told you?" she asked.

I propped my self up on my elbows and looked at her. "You knew! And tou didn't tell me Rukia? What the fuck!" I say pissed. I layed back down and glared some more at the moon as if I could make it explode at my death glared.

"Isshin made me promise not to tell you. He seemed like he had his reason for not telling you. It seemed like he thought if he told you what he was, that you would hate him," she defended.

"The Old man is hiding something alright. The man can be a nuisance sometimes, but how can I hate my own dad?"

"Did you eat already?" Rukia had cleaned the first meal already and had the second in her hand.

I nodded and was about to take a quick nap, blocking the sunlight with my arm, until she tapped my whoulder. I peeked up at her and noticed a blush on her cheeks. "What do you want Midget?" I groaned. My lunch had settled and was making me sleepy.

"I-I need help." she muttered embarrassed then she motioned to her sling.

Sitting up, I pulled her closer to me, grabbed her utensils and food, "Here comes the big bad wolf!" I teased as I stirred the food to her mouth.

I watched her face heat up with embarrassment. Her face was set in a messed up frown because she was trying so hard not to smile. I couldn't help but laugh at her. So much for acting like a woman. She scowled at me and hit my harm playfully. I set aside her food and pulled her in for a kiss that asked for forgiveness her happiness. This was what I needed. Not that damn alcohol, but Rukia. My sweet sweet Rukia.

At the end of the day I walked Rukia to her ride at the school's gate. Turned out she had to go to the hospital to see if she needed surgery. I preyed she didn't and I also hopped that the disagreement I was about to be in wouldn't be too bad. I've just barely been able to stay sane all day because of that nagging voice. Before I had to deal with them I went into a liquor store. I easily passes for twenty-one with my new looks. The guy at the counter didn't even ask for ID or took into account that I was wearing a school uniform. I turned into a vacant construction sight and turned to my follower. I was expecting the whole pack, but all I got was on person. I expected it to be at least Renji, but not Ulquiorra. He and I have _never _been on good terms. We only spoke to each other when we needed to and half of those would me rude remarks. He was probably the only thing as close as someone could get to a Goth. All he wore was green and black, his skin was coconut milk white, and for what ever reason would NEVER smile! The closes he would ever get was the odd look that he would give Inoue, Orihime.

I set down on some steel beam, bit the metal cap off with my teeth and chugged down half of the bottle before I decides to breath. I was glade I bought more than on. I had a feeling it was going to be hard to get a buzz off of this shit then last year. The sky above was a reddish orange hue, and in the distance the moon seem to get more and more visible. Sighting, I wiped my mouth and stared at the frozen person in front of me. He didn't say anything; just watched me so I just kept drinking. I was getting really irritated with him. His empty eye just staring at me were nerving. I threw the empty bottle in the air, Ulquiorra and I still in our death war. With out blinking, when I caught the glass bottle again, instead of up, it was flying for his head. I took another swig, waiting to hear the sound of glass shattering against his face, but before the rim could reach my lips, my drink exploded spilling whisky and glass all over my face and school clothes. In the next second another more glass came down on my face tearing into my skin. Momentarily, I was stun. I didn't expect him to do that.

I wasn't fucking pissed. No, that word was too weak to compared to what I felt! I barred my teeth at him in a snarl. I was beyond loathing. I was going to fucking kill Cifer!

"You're nothing but trash; yet he made you one of us. I don't understand why Master Aizen is so interested in you, but it's not my place to question his actions."

The world was coming into a red haze again in my rage and I felt so uncomfortable in my skin. "Did he ever mention to you that I was a purebred Ookami Otoka?" I question drunkenly.

I watched his eyes widen slightly, but I knew he didn't believe me. I grabbed the third, and sadly my last whisky, and threw it across his face at the same time I tackled him to the ground and started beating the hell out of him. I needed the release. I may not been able to have my classmates, I was happy no on would miss Ulquiorra if I killed him-well except Inoue, but I didn't really care about her. Not once did he try to fight back, and for some reason that pissed me off.

"Why aren't you struggling?" I questioned.

"Because I'm only here as to escort you."

I felt like I was close to popping a blood vessel. This guy really pissed me off. Out of anger I punched in his face again. "To my sisters?" I questioned.

I took his silence as a yes and cursed. I disliked the fact that I couldn't kill him because I needed him. Frowning, I got off of him and headed for the store for another bottle of whisky. The sad thing was before I could even drink it, Ulquiorra decked me across the face so hard that I bit my own cheek and was out in seconds.

**_Forgive me...didn't have time to check it all the way! R&R WILL REVISE IF NEEDED TO._**


	11. Night of the Full Moon

**A/N- Sorry but this is the last chapter I will be able to post for this story. I have homework over the summer that is due in about three weeks when skool startes for me. It's an essay on The Tell of Two Cities by Charles Dickens (WTH ikr! T.T) and i'm not even have way done with the damn book. **

**Discalimer- Does not own any of thease charaters in the story. AKA BLEACH.**

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Honestly I didn't know which woke me up first. The sound of rattling chains or the fact that I woke up thinking I was on fire. The odd thing was, when I opened my eyes, no flames surrounded me; only darkness. Even if I couldn't see, I could still asset my surrounding; though that was turning out to be difficult since I couldn't seem focus. The pain was just too great.

"AGH!" I cried when it felt like someone just stabbed me! "Shit!" I cussed. What the hell was going on?

"Ichigo?" came Karin's voice from the darkness, "Is that you?"

"Ye-aahhhhhhhh!" I tried to say unsuccessfully only for it to come out as another tortured cry..

"ICHIGO!" this time it was Yuzu.

I couldn't answer. My skin was literally stinging me as if I were drowning in acid. That wasn't the worst part. Somebody had incased me in chains, making it impossible for me to move around in. Once again I screamed an agonizing scream as my bones tired to push against them to get in the position they wanted. Sharp incisors and blacken nails grew painfully. I wanted to black out from the pain; to vomit at how sick it was making me, but the adrenalin running threw my veins made that impossible. I tried to speak, to reassure my sisters that I was going to be OK, thought I didn't think I was going to be. Despite the pain, in a way I was grateful for the restraints. What I could tell in my clouded state, was that Yuzu, and Karin were the only other people in the room with me.

As if he Aizen heard my thought, a loud 'SNAP' echoed. And without warning the chain fell lose from around me. At the same time a window suddenly reviled itself from the roof. Looking up, moonlight poured into the room with me right in the center. Vaguely, I heard one of my sisters start screaming. I wanted to look over to see what was wrong, but I couldn't keep my eyes from the moon. Without warning, if felt like my bones suddenly decided to tear at muscles, some of my bones felt like they were growing, pushing at the inner walls of my skin to make room and I felt it all. I closed my eyes tightly begging for it to stop soon, but there didn't seem to be an end to it. At one point I had vomited onto the floor; I found myself doing it again, emptying the contents in my stomached. I wanted to let go! I was positive if I did the pain would stop, but I was also sure if I did let go, let the thing that was clawing at my insides out to get free, would kill my sisters. I didn't want to acknowledge that I actually wanted to eat them! I didn't want that on my conscious. I didn't want to be hunted by this.

I opened my eyes only to find Ulquiorra stood over me! His eyes and pale skin shined brightly in the moonlight. Despite his calm demeanor I since the animalistic hunger within. He didn't utter a single word. That was all I thought he was going to do, stair at me while I tried to keep at bay what he seemed to be able to control only slightly . To my surprise he licked his lips, a slimy, long, grey tongue, then turned towards my sisters with hungry eyes just like mine. I opened my mouth to scream for him to stop, but all that came out was a warning growl. Speech was lost entirely on me. Of course the emo bastered ignored completely! I watched as he grabbed the chain that bounded to them at their feet and wrapped it around their necks, then pull tightly. In an instant, I'm moving as fast as I can to get to them, determine to protect instead of hut them, but within inches of his face Aizen appeared before me; his very presence halting my movements.

"I'm surprise with you Ichigo, you're just barely holding it at bay, thought I expected more from a you though," Aizen spoke in a sickly calmed voiced that was pissing me off just from hearing it.

I didn't say a word. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to very much so tell him where he could stick his comment, but I figured anything I said would get my sisters killed. Another 'SNAP' echoed in the air. As an answer my father walked into the room and…I stiffen in panic…RUKIA! Unlike Isshin she wasn't bounded in chains like us, but why? Rukia skin looked pasty, she was still wearing her school uniform. Looks like never made it to the hospital. My eyes widen when I noticed that her arm wasn't the only injury. She was limping badly, and I spotted a number of bruises and scratches littering her body. My dad didn't look any better. In a night he seemed to age ten years. Signs of old age decorated his face, wrinkles and gray hair, the works. It was so odd looking at the defeated old man. I guess I became so use to his hyperactive antics. I snapped my head over and snarled viciously at Aizen! How dare him do this to me! What the hell did I ever do to piss him off so much?

"Without even realizing it, you let your mate get into her ride with another Ookami. Shame on you and then you let the killer of your mother lose your sisters. How careless.

Rage came at me like a drug, I sucked in sharply at the pain that shot threw my body, but I had to last a little bit longer. Rukia's presences only made it so much harder to control. Yet, even though I knew better Aziens words bothered me.

He looked at me as if he new exactly what I was thinking; I wouldn't have put it past him though. "Go on, ask him of your mother's death," he laughed, a secret flashed in his eyes. An all knowing secret that he knew.

It was an order I couldn't ignore. I was surprised to fine that I could speak; only, it wasn't my voice, but a voice that was mine and an animals alike. "How did mom die?"

The Old Man suddenly takes in a sharp breath as if he's been stung and I watched as his eyes harden in defense. "She was murdered," was all he said.

I glanced at Aizen more than irritated, "I already knew that."

"He's not done. Ask him how was she murdered and by who." Aizen replied. A smile was dancing on his face.

Why the fuck couldn't he ask him his damn self! I though irritated. Aizen's hand shot out towards my throat and in seconds I was air born.

"Agh!" I shouted. I felt bones snap on impact with the hard floor. I managed to open one eye from my pain to find out I was next to my father, only he wasn't looking at me.

"Ask him!" he ordered.

Once again I found the burring phantom leash around me tighten. Ordering me to follow his command. "How was she murdered," I say unable to stop myself, "and by who."

A thought occurred to me. This was the big secret that Isshin was hiding from me. Reason why he told Rukia what he was an not me. Why was he answering Aziens orders though. Still so much I didn't know. The truth dawned on me even before he spoke the words. My eyes widen with disbelief and betrayal…

"I-I shifted. I-I was hungry. For years I held back the Ookami while I was with Masaki. That day while you where at the dojo we kind of had a fight. I guess that was enough to lose it. So I hunted her down," he shudders, "then I dragged my nails across her back and every second of it….I-I loved," he struggles to say, "every second of it."

"N-no w-way," Karin mutters, her voice barely above a whisper, but I heard it as loud as day.

"ICHIGO DON"T!" I hear Rukia yell, but it was too late.

I'm going to kill him! I thought. "You killed my mother!"

But why? Why would he kill his own mate. It's didn't make since. I knew that and I wanted to ask more questions, but I just couldn't! I was too lost in my own rage. It was getting too much. I snarled at the man I would never call father. All he did was look always from me and that simple act fucked me over. I changed and hell did it hurt. _**ISSHIN'S POV**_

_For some reason I wasn't changing under the full moon tonight. The werewolf was still there. Right under my skin, ready to feed; yet, I still didn't change. I knew I was suppose to by now because I could hear Ichigo's cries of torment from the shift. I wasn't entirely sure how I ended up here; I was cretin thought that Aizen's name was written all over it. I was in Yuzu, and Karin's room, but before I new it Aizen stood in the same room with me with a wicked grin plastered on his face. _

_He only spoke one word, "Kneel-"_

_Surprisingly, I felt that tug of his leash! I was completely baffled! There was no way he should have had that power over me, but he did. Before I knew it. I was kneeling before Aizen like he was king. I looked up at him shocked and he looked down on my with a look of triumphed. The thing I know is that he punched me and I blacked out; only to wake up hear, awoken by Ichigo's pain and Aizen waiting for me. _

_Without saying hello Aizen went right into business. In that damn commanding voice, the Alpha to all Alphas he said, "You will tell Ichigo that you killed his mother. You will not tell him that it was me who ordered you. I want you to tell him how much you enjoyed it, and that's the truth. _

_I looked at him in disgust, astounded at how black his heart truly was. I had to admit though, that it was because of my weakness, my inability to ignore his howl that I killed my beloved Masaki. I hung my head in shame. Ichigo was going to kill me…_

Now here I was. Watching my son change before my very eyes getting ready to kill me. Guess I deserved it. As long as he took care of his sister after this I can live on in peace with Masaki as long as the great Kami allowed it. I couldn't tell Ichigo the whole story because of that damn daemon; however I didn't think even that would really change the outcome about what was about to happen. My eyes widen as I watched Ichigo's skin blacken, his pained cries turned into an animalistic growl. Skin fell off of him in pieces and in its place were thick patches of fur. Ichigo's new form towered over me. He was truly fearsome. Purely, white, teeth shined dangerously in the moon like. Looking at them made me feel like I was getting a paper cut and murderous, wicked, black, and yellow eyes glared hatefully at me. A mixture of pride and fear filled me. Happy that the killing intent that radiated off of him was more massive than my own and fear because of my daughters. They were screaming and Ichigo was bound to be hungry. The guy who was holding me pushed me towards Ichigo and in the next second his mouth bit down on my shoulder and tore my arm off. Aizen began to laugh merrily at that moment, Yuzu and Karin were stunned silent when my blood sprayed on them, but I was smiling happy. Somehow threw all that pain, none of it was as worst s him not knowing. I knew Ichigo was going to regret it, but he had to know.

_**AIZEN'S POV**_

A smiled happily as I watched Kurosaki tear into his father. I relished at his sister's reaction. All was going to accordingly. Now for the finisher. I will ruin the Kurosaki's if it was the last think I'll do.

_**ICHIGO'S POV**_

I whipped my head around and charged at Aizen in a blazing red hot furry! I wasn't sure how, but the truth of the events dawned on me as soon as the light in my father's eyes died away with his life. I felt sick and at the same time undeniable loathing. Isshin may have killed my mother, but he was only the puppet. The man who had put this curse on me was the one pulling the strings. Instinctively I lifted my head and let out a chilling howl with it's own message buried in it. Any wolf that go in the my would be slaughtered. Renji then backed away slowly from Rukia, who ran to my sisters. I turned my attention to Aizen, his composer wavering under my heavy gaze. I pounced on him and in an instant he was a massive white wolf; slightly bigger, but that didn't unnerve me. Is fur was like snow, but in seconds I already had it decorated in splashes of red. The grown bleed crimson, and in places it was in graved with out claw marks.

_**How are you able to attack me, you shouldn't be able to you're only and Ookami/ Lobo? **_questioned a very confused werewolf.

_Correction, _I growled, _I'm an just an Ookami._

I used his distraction for the finishing blow…

_**RUKIA'S POV **_

I shield Ichigo's sister from the site. As Ichigo fought Aizen I woundered why Ulquiorra, Renji, or even Gin didn't try to help there master. It was just weird. All of them just stood there watching, some where even shakeing as if they wanted to help him, but their feet wouldn't move. Like they were scared…of Ichigo.

**_I'm deleating the story in two weeks, so idc if you review or not. I would have did it sooner, but a few people like the way I went with it, so i wrote the ending just for you guys. I am redoing this story as soon as I finish my damn paper._**

**_ANGELHINATA16_**


	12. Restraints

**A/N-I'm apologizing for any errors you may come across. I hafl heartedly read over it because i'm sleepy from wakinf up so early.**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own anything related or is BLEACH.**

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER 12<em>

Slowly, I inhaled. Taking in as much air as I could and slowly letting it out as I lay patently waiting in this god forsaken steel cage. I repeated and repeated this process for hours while staring hypnotically at the silvery moon above me, but so far I've felt nothing. Three hours…nothing…five more hours and still nothing. Eleven o-clock quickly turned into one and one into three. I stared intensely at the moon on my back to see if I could stir something...nothing. I set up on my elbows and huffed in frustration. It's been two weeks since I killed Aizen and the old man and since then I've felt absolutely _nothing_ of the beast I was suppose to be. No hunger, rage, or wildness as I did before. This blew my mind. Didn't the books say that if you killed the person who bite you, you're no longer a werewolf or if you killed and Alpha you become the new Alpha. I wasn't sure which would happen so I've prepared for both. No one could explain this half human thing to me. I have no teacher besides the ones at my high school, but not for the reasons I needed. Speaking of school, my grades turned out to be great enough for a scholarship to cover eight years or more for a bachelor's degree in medicine. So I applied for the top medical schools in Japan for the fast approaching fall and reinforced the basement in the Clinic into a prision incase I turned out to still be a wolf. So far the work I put into this room proved to be useless. The only time I felt like I was an Alpha was when all of the other Lobo's howled when I left then scattered to who knows where. Aizen's old pack has been MIA since the whole thing. Well…except for Renji. Everyday in class he's been watching me closely. I wasn't sure what he was looking for though. More than once, I thought about going to see that candy shop owner, but I've kind of had ill feelings towards him and exams have been keeping Rukia and I busy.

Between all that I sent my sister to a private school near our Aunts house in Tokyo. They wouldn't speak to me no matter how much I'd begged them, and every time I would approach them they'd flinched! I sighed heavily and turned away from the moon. My own sisters, afraid of me. I wouldn't put it past them. Even Rukia looked at me warily for a few days until it sunk in that I wasn't going to rip her into pieces. The only time I got to see her now was at school. Her brother, fucking Byakuya Kuchiki, acually grounded her until she was eighteen. He'd recently installed motions sincere, secretary camera, guard dogs that had my scent, _what the fuck_, and guards twenty four seven on her. All because he thinks I broke her arm. To my dismay, Rukia's eighteenth birthday wasn't for another week. She told me the other day when she tried to sneak out, her brother put her in a straight jacket and duck tapped her mouth to keep her from swearing throughout the night. I had to laugh at that. I couldn't help imagining my midget screaming her lungs out. Regrettably my laughter earned me the pleasure of dropping to the floor clutching my pants in agony. Never am I going to make that mistake again. Everyday I've waited for Rukia to finish getting dress to let me out, so I'm stuck here for another four more hours.

"What am I suppose to do for four more fucking hours in a cage!" I groaned, lying on stiff ass metal was a pain.

**(Morning)**

I awoke to the sound of pounding footsteps and heavy breathing. Before I could even sit up, get my eyes open and beat the shit out of whoever it was that woke me up, I was pressed to the floor with warm lips attached to mine. My eyes snapped open in surprised, but, I immediately responded to Rukia's kiss. Without releasing her lips, I pulled her up and pinned her against the bars with my hands secured around them, so when they did try to get me off her I could at least resist. _Five seconds, _I though and moved my lips to her neck. I nicked her with my teeth and at the same time let one of my hands travel up her skirt. Her body shivered beneath me as she moaned and sighed. _Two seconds. _I went back to her lips and kissed her furiously. I heard the cage door slam open. Rukia's body pressed harder against mine.

"I love you," she rasped as her two guards suddenly tackled me to the foolr.

"SHI-" I grunted, but didn't get to finish as one of the guards meaty fist slammed against my face while the other one tried to hold me still so I couldn't hit his partner. I spat in the bastered's face and smiled cockily. I knew this was coming, though sometimes I'd forget like today. After a few more hits with Rukia flinching every now and then whenever she herd something snap in my face. Her body guards finally got off me while leading her back upstairs and this time the right way to school. When I heard my door shut. I allowed myself to smile and headed for the shower and the first aid kit. When the two of us learned that I couldn't heal at the rate I did before, we had to give time for my face to heal before she could kiss me again.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand you at all Ichigo," complained Rukia, "Even with the absence of the…um Ookami's power…you could have beat the crap out of my guards and protected your face. You look like an American football player with band aids stuck to your face."<p>

I glanced over my shoulder at her as we walked to homeroom. "Hey, how did you get dumb and dumber to lay off me so much? Usually they're up my ass for not being at least 100 yards in front or behind you."

She smiled proudly like she did something, "I paid them five hundred thousand yen each to lay off till after graduation rehearrrrrrrrrsals." I had yanked Rukia into the girls' bathroom so she could be comfortable, checked the stalls then locked the door. In seconds I had her on the counter and kissing her. "Iccccmmmm," she said against my lips, but I pressed harder to shut her up. I let my hands linger at the hem of her shirts as if asking for permission after two seconds of no objections I grabbed one of her breast and squeezed with my other hand rubbed up and down her thigh. By accident my finger brushed to close to her underwear, but she didn't try to sop me. While my hands did their job I went back to tasting her skin. I had to choke back a groan from my growing need. Times like this I _hated _hormones. Ruika gave me the first step and now I wanted to take a mile. When mothers told their daughters that all guys wanted was sex…they weren't lying. Two fucking weeks were too long for me not to touch her. My lips traced her collarbone lightly and I lessen my raid on her lips to tease her. Rukia glared at me, pouting at the same time. Instead of kissing her again I hugged her and nuzzled my face in her neck sighing.

"We got to get to class," I say reluctantly.

"I don't want to," she whinnied. This not seeing each other much is making you a very passionate kisser.

I smiled at her and kissed the top of her head gently. "Wait till you see what I have in stored for you on your eighteenth birthday, I winked then quickly walked out of the bathroom leaving my flustered girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Unlike the rest of my class, I flew threw the exam in less than 10 minutes. I'd decided to study three out of those four hours last night. Rukia glared daggers at me as I walked out of the class room to get some shuteye. I did warn her weeks in advance that she should have study, but no she never listens to me. On the roof I found some shade, and fell asleep till Rukia came to wake me.<p>

**Rukia's POV**

When Ichigo left the class room I let out the earthquake that shook my body from the inside. Every time I looked at him I felt like I was on the brink of an organism, but at the same time he sent as cold freaking blizzard down my spine with fear. He didn't know it, but recently when ever he kissed me his eyes would blaze a bright gold and the whites of his eyes would bleed black. I was surprised that he didn't notice in his reflection in the bathroom. I was sure he would but he did. For a while I couldn't focus on my test. Nothing about this made since about this at all. The books I've read as a child where useless, we had no one to ask, and according to Ichigo he didn't know how to get to Hueco Mundo. I thought long and hard about this. Who could I ask- Without warning I face palmed me in the face for my idiocy-RENJI! I looked around, but didn't see him at his desk. He must have left already. I couldn't believe I didn't think of it sooner. Knowing Ichigo he'd be asleep on the roof, so that gave me sometime to look for Renji. Quickly I scribbled down the answers like everything just turned out to be obvious and raced out of the class.

"Took you long enough," said the all too familiar voice. I skid to a stop and turned to find who I was looking for already waiting. A spark of irritation ignited in me, but then I remembered I need to stay on his good side to get the answers to my question, so instead I took a deep breath and calmly walked over to him when I really wanted to slap the grin off his face.

"What do you want Renji?" I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest and kept a safe distance from my childhood friend. I like that he knew I was searching for him. I didn't want to be around him. Especially not since Ichigo went all psycho on me when he found out I kissed him.

Renji seemed to notice my reluctance for his company and smiled at my discomfort, "C'mon Rukia, I know you want answers."

"I finished my test. I don't need to cheat to pass," I declared.

He took a step towards me and I took one back. Annoyance was all over his face, but I ignored it. "You know that's not what I mean. Don't you want to know what's wrong with Ichigo?"

Inwardly my heart jumped at the word, '_what's wrong with Ichigo,' _but my brain was telling me different. Ichigo's been perfectly fine. I've witnessed it every time I've seen him at school. I know that doesn't mean he's not having issues when I'm not with him; he would have told me or I would have found out. "There's nothing wrong with him."

"How can you be so sure," he questioned me. A smile playing on his face.

"I-" I frowned not sure if I could really count on my answer. How could I be sure? Brother has me so tightly lockdown that I can barely move an inch. What if there where things that Ichigo aren't telling me… "He told me," was all I said.

"Finally you're starting to listen, but my answers don't come cheap?"

I looked around. More and more students were starting to fill the hall and I didn't like the looked some of the students were giving me and Renji.

"This is a bad idea…I shouldn't have said a word to you." I muttered as I turned and headed for our usual meeting spot.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

I woke up…or at least I thought I did. When I opened my eye it was night time and above me was an outrageously oversized moon. I tried to sit up, however my body felt as heavy as cinderblocks. The back of my head throbbed dully even though I was positive I wasn't bleeding. With a lot of effort, I rolled my head to the side to figure out where the hell I was only to find the Old Man and Aizen staring at me with hard eye. I groaned loudly and glowered at them hatefully. I knew it was too good to be true. Nothing ever turns out to be what they seem to.

Maniacal laughter reached my ears and slowly I turned my head back to Isshin, Aizen and now a demented version of me. I swallowed the bile that threatens to rise in my throat. _"What's the matter Ichigo, you don't look to happy to see us." _

This time I was making a visible effort of trying to get free of my invisible bindings; yet, for whatever fucking reason I couldn't! I let out a yell in frustration, "I don't want it!"

I yelled thoughtlessly. Aizen and Isshin suddenly kneeled beside me, and not once did their eyes leave me. With each second I noticed that their features where becoming more wild, but they stayed in their human forms.

"_What __**you **__want is not the same thing that __**I **__want," _he growls. Without warning pain ripped across my chest quickly followed searing heat. Soundlessly I gasped. Above me a clawed hand dripped crimson. Painting the moon with my blood _**"I'll drag you to the root of your fears. When I'm done with you, **_he licked his lips sadistically; _**I'LL HAVE YOU ON THE BRINK OF INSANITY.**_

I clawed at the ground in hopes of grabbing something that could ease the pain if only slightly, but there was none. My soundless screams only seemed to make it worsen the pain. Isshin and Aizen mauled at me with their teeth and nails. I watched while they chewed at me hungrily. I chocked blood but did not die, bleed to death but did not die, before I was finally allowed to black out. I gazed in horror as I watched myself rip out my heart and devour it as it was a piece of steak.

* * *

><p>I woke up yelling at the top of my lungs. One hand clenched over my fast beating heart while the other entangled itself in my hair; threatening to pull it out. My body convulsed on it's self when another wave of agony rocked threw me. I couldn't breath, my chest was tight and it felt like my skull was going to explode.<p>

"ICHIGO!"

My eyes automatically found who called my name and I growled savagely at her at her; daring that she takes another step towards me. "_**GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU BITCH!" **_Rukia's slid to a halted and fell back startled scrambling as quickly as she could away from me. _**"I CAN SMELL HIM ON YOU," **_I moaned before I screamed. Her tear stained face showing absolute fear. I had no time to be bother by this because I had to cry out again. I ripped at my shirt and let out a sting of foul words; every now in then whimpering like as child before screaming again. It was like all the sound I could let out before decided to torment me in reality. After almost five minutes of this my pained faded and my screams turned into whimpers until I was to horse to say anything else. I watched Rukia sobbed in one of the corners of the roof. He nose was red and she sniffed like a four year old. I wanted to apologized, but the only words that came out before the blackness was,_**"You can not resist me."**_

I wasn't sure if it was the Alphas that I'd become telling me or If I was telling that to my crying mate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- SOOOOOOO what cha think? This is the only chapter I'll be able to post unless you guys don't mind a shorter chapter before I have to visit family. Let me no ASAP and i'll post it later tonight. Don't forget to REVIEW or i'm not posting it.**

**YOUR'S TRUELY,**

**ANGELHINATA16**


	13. Graduation

**_ENJOY! I DON'T OWN BLEACH sorry for the mistake. I will NEVER post a chapter as short as this again._**

CHAPTER THIRDTEEN

I woke with a shuddered. This time the opposite of what I was before in a cold sweat. I was still on the roof. I crawled on my stomach with a groan at the splitting headache. My bones popped back into place at the movement. I stood and as slow as my movements were my stomach twisted in nauseating knots. I threw up whatever was left in me then slid back on the concrete floor breathing heavily. Welcoming warm air blew across my face. Over the horizon the sun was beginning to set, and voices could be heard from below. Without warning, someone hiccupped loudly. Instinctively my head jerked towards the sound and my lips peeled back and bared my teeth at the so called intruder, but stopped when saw that it was just Rukia holding something covered in plastic. Even so, she jumped away from me and let out a fearful scream. Again I acted without much thought. In seconds I had Rukia pinned against the fence that served as a safeguard and inhaled her scent.

"Don't," I growled. "I-I'm not ready. J-Just don't make any sudden movements yet. T-this is different than before. I feel more wild-a-and less human."

I felt her node in understanding, so I let out another shudder. Everything inside me was so unraveled. Each calming breath I tried to take only made is worst because the air tasted like Rukia. It was sweet, thick, and made my mouth water with longing. My head rested on her chest and I glared at the ground in frustration from my lack of control. When I ran my tongue over my lips hungrily, I found that my mouth was filled with sharp teeth.

"I-ichigo," she whimpered, "You're burning me. Your skin-"

"Shut up Rukia!" I yelled.

Rukia quickly shut her mouth. I since her fear and I could smell her lust. I felt like a cracked window. Too fragile to the elements. I took in a deep breath and finally looked at her. I quickly pecked her on the lips. When she shirked away. I glared at her hateful. "I'm sorry,' I muttered then quickly grabbed one of the captain gowns and disappeared.

**Rukia's POV **

When I blinked he was suddenly gone and that was when I allowed myself to cry again. My mind wasn't processing yet exactly what had happen. After my exchange with Renji I'd came up here with a tray of food only to find Ichigo jerking in his sleep and clawing at the ground. I looked over and found the deep grove marks his nails had left in the ground. No matter what I did I couldn't get him to wake up. When I feared that he was dieing or something I started crying. Just when I thought to get a nurse he started screaming. I let out a sob when I remember him being untruly cruel. Then before he blacked out and said those hunting word, my body acted on its own and shuddered with…pleasure? Usually I wouldn't have responded to that kind of treatment, but I couldn't help myself. I wasn't sure if I was liking this change in me, but my body obviously responded positively to Ichigo's new personality.

I picked up my gown, but froze when I spotted something black on both of my wrist where Ichigo had gripped them tightly. My pale skin was marked with what looked like a black tribal tattoos outlined in gold and red. The different patterns looked like they formed…a…wolf. I thought slowly. "D-Did he just mark ME!" I said aloud.

* * *

><p>I set in my doing my best to cover the markings on my wrist and cursed that the gowns were not long sleeve. We all waited patiently as the Valedictorian gave his boring ass speech. There was suppose to be this big party later and already everyone was ready to get to it even though they hadn't even started to hand out diplomas. Next to me was the empty seat of my absent boyfriend. Where in the hell could he be? After another ten minutes they finally started to call name. I watched Renji go up. He caught me looking and winked at me. Without warning my wrist started to burn badly and at the same time there was a deep growl next to me. I jumped and found Ichigo sitting next to me. He grabbed my wrist and kissed it lightly making me shiver and automatically stopping the searing pain then quickly let go. Some of the students looked at him warily. How did he know to do that? I wanted to ask, but when I looked at him closely. Ichigo was almost as pale as me and was panting heavily. His head was low, but his eyes had bags under them and were looking around quickly and wildly. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but my name was called to receive my certificate. As I was exiting Ichigo's was called. He quickly grabbed his diploma without giving a handshake to the principal and disappeared as quickly as he appeared. I sunk in my seat. Ichigo was acting like a freaking drug addic, and if I was thinking it, there had to be others that agreeded too. I ignored the stairs and the mutters that were directed towards me and spotted something shiny.<p>

A note was in his vacant seat; it was address to me: _Do not lose that key. I'll see you at the party. _

I frowned, I already had a key to the clinic and the cage. What was this for?

* * *

><p>When I was able to pull away from the clutter I relived myself from the stuffy gown to revile a pale yellow dress with beaded green flowers. I slipped on some hill and place the rest of my stuff in my backpack before I made my way to Ichigo's place, but before i could even take two steps someone yanked a meaty hand over my mouth. I could tell it was a guy by it's size and of course thought Ichigo, yet when I was release I tured only to find Renji. I sighed in frustration and was about to tell him off, but stopped. His eyes were wildly surching around just like Ichigo's were.<p>

"Renji, what the-"

"Is he here?" he said worriedly, cutting me off.

"Ichigo? No, didn't you see him leave?"

Insteaded of answering me he asked another question, "Does he know? Can he feel it?"

I was quickly becoming irritated by Renji's senseless babble. What happen to the cocky smart ass from twenty minutes ago? "Know and feel what!" I exclaim.

He suddenly smiles and bit down on the urge to shun away from him. "Someone is after Ichigo?"

"What!"

"You know my information comes at a price." There it was. That cocky sure smile of his. Renji tried to reach for my hand, but I snatched it away. The memory of Ichigo smelling Renji on me played in my head. Even after I took a shower the first time he could tell, but if someone is after Ichigo I have to tell him. I needed answers!

"What do you want?" I ask wearily. I would rather have Ichigo's angry at me than see him hurt, or worst...dead.

**J'aimeca- Rukia hasn't paid a price yet. As you can see.**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!  
>ANGELHINATA16<strong>


	14. Lunatic

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

**ICHIGO'S POV**

I woke up to with my face planted on the cool tile floor of my bathroom. The air smelled like a thousand fat men vomiting beer, cigarettes and sweat. My hands quickly tried to shield my nose from the stench, but I could still smell it. Pulling myself off the floor, I quickly ran to out and shut the door while at the same time tried to keep myself from passing out because I stood so fast. Sluggishly I walked to my room falling more than once cause of jelly limbs. Absently I opened my window to allow some fresh air and then collapsed on my bed. My insides were still a flamed, but I would be lying if I didn't say I felt better. Before everything just felt hawired. I couldn't keep anything in my stomache, and when there was nothing left I had felt like I was throwing up my insides. I knew I didn't need to show up to get a pieace of paper with my name one it, but i'd need to see Rukia and give her the first half of her birthday gift. Now I felt great, like I could climb Mount Everest and twice in one day. After a few deep breaths I was suddenly on my feet and in the next second I was couched on the windowsill. Again the moon was out, but no ripping muscles forced me to yell in pain. Instead excitement filled me and just for the hell of it I let out a bone deep howl. A wave of fear filled the night and it excited me making my blood run hot. Who would be afraid of me, I didn't know, but I did know there was somewhere I needed to be and someone I really had to see.

**_RUKIA'S POV_**

For some reason that last thing I wanted to be in were clothes. I just felt like going streak necked out the house and towards Ichigo's place. But the other side of me was extremely against the idea. Why the hell was I even thinking about something like that? So I settled for an outfit that would satisfy both thoughts. I looked at myself in the mirror at what I was wearing to the party. Half shy and half way thinking of ripping it off my body for something less revealing, but something told me to wear it. The outfit in two pieces. It had a strapless ruffled white top that stopped just below my cleavage exposing my belly like one of those belly dancers with a white skirt that showed a lot of legs. Black fishnet stocking clung to them for their dear life and the white heels gave me a few inches of height. After hours of wrestling with the flatiron I was able to flatten out my hair and turned my jet-black hair into a wave of long midnight curls. The outfit seemed give me an alluring look since the only color on me were my violet eyes. They wondered to the vile of liquid Renji placed in my hands. He said that all I had to do was drink it. He failed to mention what exactly it would do to me. It was tempting just to find out, but I really didn't see how this was supposed to save Ichigo from an enemy we don't know of. For all I know Renji could just be spouting out crap and trying to poison me. I sighed heavily and looked at the clock. If I didn't hurry know Rangiku would be pissed.

* * *

><p>Kugo (leader of the Xcution for those who are not sure) sniffed the air looking for one in particular, his dark brown eyes reflecting the light of the moon. He was on his way to the town below him when a howl sliced threw the black sky causing him to shudder with fear and excitement; his pack letting out whimpers like puppies behind him. The grin on Kugo's faced widen in delight, his blooded rushing like lava with fear and hunger. He longed for that power. It was rightfully his so why not just take it?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ICHIGO'S POV<strong>

The sound music made the foundation of the basement tremble with its heavy bass. The crowded of clashing bodies made it difficult to spot my little mate. I was seconds away from taking a big whiff of the air, but remember how bad of an idea that was. I growled with irritation. My eyes scanned the wall, knowing that Rukia wasn't a major fan of dancing by herself; none the less, she wasn't their. Impatient greeted me and it took many deep breaths to stay in control. For some reason when it came to Rukia _HE_ started to fight his way out making himself known. It was odd hearing his voice when I never could really hear it when the Old Man was alive. I found a spot on the wall and leaned against it knowing sooner or later she would find me or I her. I closed my eyes listening to the lyrics of _Breaking Benjamin Anthem of the Angels, _oddly reminding me of my mother. I shoot my head like a dog to rid myself of the thought. My eyes opened to the feel of thin fingers gliding up and down lightly over my visible abs. When I left the clinic I hadn't bothered to button up my black and white checkered shirt; only hoping to catch Rukia's eye. I looked at the slut about to tell her to fuck off only to see a mass amount of cleavage and the flush cheeks of Orihime. I glared at her and bit back the harsh words that were sure to make her cry. Inoue has always been annoying. Especially the summer of freshman year when puberty hit me with a vengeance and my hormones her high as hell. I shuddered at the thought. The Old Man claimed that my "soldiers were getting happy," every time I was around a female was normal when it was actually the instinct to mate. Orihime's generously sized chest didn't help nor did my vivid imagination. Countless times I had to go to the bathroom from nose bleeds and pussy happy penis.

A burst of laughter flooded my head but I shook my head and finally spoke to the annoying slut. "Inoue, what are you doing?" I said in a hard voice and did my best not to snap at her.

The drunken girl only looked at me with half lidded eyes then without warning dragged her tongue across my chest. I stiffened and clenched my teeth. Orihime scent was dripping with arousal. _He_ growled with disapproval. Involuntarily my hand snapped out, grabbing a fist load of hair I bent down and whispered in her ear as she let out a small cry of pain, _**"Do that again you slutty bitch and I'll rip your throat out and feed it to the wolves." **_

Without a word she took off; aiming for a destination as far away from me as possible. I watched her retreating form with a frown. I didn't mean to say that.

_**Yes you did.**_

"No," I denied, but it did little to reassure me. I looked back only to freeze to see the person I'd originally came looking for.

Rukia was on the dance floor, dancing hotly against Rangiku in an unreasonably looking outfit. Saliva filled my mouth as I watched her hips sway to the pulsating beat of the bass and I felt my hold on my sanity waver. She seemed to be under the music's spell because she was never this coordinated and gracefully really. Every curve, every flawless movement, every teased, attacked at me. Now that I could see her I'd became aware of her scent. My breath hitched when as my eyes traveled up her delicate legs and stopped at the tempting hem of the skirt. I wanted her at this very moment, but wasn't entirely sure it was me or _him_. She made me...hungry, so very fucking hungry. I did my best to suppress _him_, but it was almost a futile battle. Before I could even decide what to do my legs did the thinking for me. In less than seven steps I was next to her, eagerly watching the two girls dance. Rangiku was the first to notice me. She smiled at me and moved aside to dance with an eager looking guy that could keep his eye off her. Taking the place as Rukia's partner. For the few seconds that she didn't notice me, the tempo of the music picked up and so did her dance. She threw her hands up in the air, her hair swinging widely as she turned with her eyes close and dipped slowly to the floor. My hand grabbed her to steady her descent and guided her back up, and as she did, Rukia's ass smoothly slid back against me until her behind got to my already pulsating member. I groaned with pleasure. My eyes not leaving her for a second; not even to blink. When the hell did she learn how to do all that? She jumped back, startled, expecting Rangiku to still be her dance partner. Before she could get away from me, my hands wrapped securely around her waist and pressed her against my bare chest.

"Ichigo," she exclaim slightly surprise,

I buried my nose in her hair needing to smell her and growled, "Don't stop."

The song then changed to a mash mix of _Bring Me Back to Life _and _What You Want by Evanescence. _I felt her head meet my chest as a shudder ran threw. When she finally decided to look at me, she had the eyes of Venus. I suddenly felt like I was tittering over the cliff between madness and insanity with want. If I fell into either one I think I'm going to lose it. I wanted to run my tongue over her and feel my teeth tear into her. I couldn't explain it. I wanted to make Rukia happy; yet she felt like the biggest temptation in existence. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, let alone my hands. Rakia turned her back to me then wrapped her arms around my neck. Then lazily she swayed back and fourth against me like a snack. I pulled her against me needing to feel her. To let her now she was_ mine_ and only mine. The tightness in my pants increased and I clenched my teeth in restraint. My hands ran up and down her expose stomached. I brushed up against one of her breast and found that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Rukia," I growled a far from human sound in warning. I was slipping…really really fast. _He _wanted it. He wanted to slaughter everyone at the party, but right now our focus was towards her. My sides were screaming MATE! I pulled Rukia's arms from about my neck and tried to pull her in for a kiss, but in the next second she was out of arms.

"Na ah ahhhh, she tasked, Not yet my big bad wolf. It's your turn to be prey." Rukia spoke so sexily that I couldn't stop my self from baring my teeth at her with want. With him so close to the surface I didn't feel nearly as human as I was three weeks ago. The music drowned out the growled that found it was to the surface. Instead of the fear I'd expected to smell, she looked me dead in the eyes. _CHALLANGED!_

Without thinking about it my hands shout out to grab the midget, but once again she evaded me. The song suddenly switched again to _Welcome Home by Coheed and Cambira _causing the crowd of teens to jump widely up and down to the music at the same time Rukia disappeared. Smoothly I followed her at the same time ignoring the females that tried to grab at me. It didn't take long to find her.

"What kind of guy would leave such a pretty little girl like you here by yourself?" asked some guy I didn't know. But I did know he was too close to what belonged to me and that he was touching her. Rukia let out a hiss of pain when his grip on her arm tightened. In less than a second I was in-between them I yanked his arms off her and sent my fist to his face and growled. "Get your fucking hands off her!" The edges of my vision tinged red, my breathing in disordered breaths and my body tense.

"Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed putting her body in-between the guy I was going to slaughter. As she weakly tired to push me back she said, "All her did was ask me to dance."

"Yeah man that's all I did, but the bitch-," Before he could finish I had him by the throat and was outside. The teen scrambled back on the ground in fear and looked wildly around wondering how the hell he gotten there. "What the-"

I was pissed. I know it didn't make since to be as mad as I was, but I just was. I grunted at the tightness of my skin and tasted blood in my mouth. I was going to change. I opened my mouth in a silent cry of pain. My blacken nails clawed into the ground and I felt my neck suddenly twist in the wrong direction. This time I was able to scream in pain. My neck twisted back then my spine snapped in half. I tore at me skin; every inch of it of it on fire.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia called from behind me.

I looked at her, but the second I did. The kid decided to take that as an opportunity to run.

_**Slaughter him Ichigo**_

**RUKIA'S POV**

The marks on my wrist scent a painful jolt threw me when Ichigo looked at me. His eyes shinning an unnatural yellow as the bleed the whites of his eye black. I wanted to go to him but I couldn't mover. Instead all I could do was sit back and watch as Ichigo bones broke themselves and twisted into new positions inside him. I looked up at the full moon and cursed it. Ichigos eyes ran up and down my frozen body, but the idiot in front of him took his distraction as a way to escape. I took off after him. Along the way I picked up his clothing, but slowed down when I didn't find his boxers. The sound of screaming stops my thoughts from wondering into very inappropriate thoughts and started me running again. I didn't have to go far. I skidded into an ally that was a dead in. The sickening sound of what I was sure of was tearing flesh, on the account of the overly sickening smell of blood in the air. I didn't dare go any further. I didn't want to see damaged Ichigo had dealt to the body. After about an hour of sitting on the sidewalk and blocking out the disturbing and inhuman growls I felt someone tugged the pants from my hands. I waited thirty seconds before opening my eyes and regretted it. Ichigo stared down and hard at me. His eyes still not back to normal and the upper part of his mouth covered in blood. For a second I thought he'd fond out about Renji, but he didn't say anything. Again his eyes traveled up and down my body but stopped at my wrist and smiled. I swallow thickly at the sight of his bloodied teeth realization that he was in-between the shift. Without warning he pulled me to my feet, swung me over his shoulder and took off running direction of his place; the whole time with my eye shut.

The sound of a loud thud caused me to opean my eyes. We were at his place. Without a word, Ichigo placed me on his and left the room. After five minutes of him doing who knows what he came back and pulled me onto his lap. The only differance was that he wasn't wearing anything but a towel around his waist and was wet from a shower. Heat bloomed inside me and had supress the urge not to move move away from.

"I-Ichigo?" I hated how tiny my voice sounded.

I didn't want him to know that I was scared of him. Which I thought was ridiculious because every where his fingured trailed felt like ice. I leaned closer to him and inhaled deeply. He smelled like a tart scent of wild starwberries and pine trees. A weid combo, but hit worked on him. His scent made my muscles loosen causeing me to lean in closer for his warmth.

"I'm not going to bit you Rukia-not yet," he moned.

His voice didn't sound like Ichigo. Before I could even comment on it he had me on my back. At the same time a painful heat started in my wrist them spread throught my body invocing inapropreate thoughts and feeling to rise. Ichigo smiled when my eyes hooded and I let out a sound of pleasure.

"What the-" I whispered.

"You like it?" he questioned me. I couldn't respond because he bent down to kiss me and once his lips touched mine I floated to cloud nine. It was wild and hot. Electricity shot to my core cause me to shudder. Thease clothes had to come off. Ichigo pulled away form me suddenly making me whimper. Ichigo smiled at me reaction; his sharp teeth not bothering me in the least. I tried to kiss him this time, but instead he grabed my arms and pinned them above my head. "The markings on your wrist allow me to force you into heat."

My eyes widen at that, "They do wha-" Ichigo sileanced me with another quick kiss and pulled away. I gasped at the high I got from it and glared, or tried to, but who the hell was I kidning. My body felt like it was about to have sex with a God, eventhough the ginned on Ichigo's face looked like it was born from the devil. "This is rape Kurosaki," I declared.

He laughed at me, "It's not rape unless you don't want it," He paused and took a sniff of the air.

I blushed so hard that I wouldn't be suprise to find me cheeks tomato red. Ichigo realsed my wrist and tore away the clothing that coved my skin with a growle and started kisisng me again. His rock hard body kept me from squriming from underneath him. I tried really hard not to notice that Ichigo's towle had vanished...

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know . You guys probably want to kill me. Taking so long to update maybe runied the flow of the story. My bad. A lot happens in high school after Thanksgiving. This is not where I wanted to end. I wanted to give you guys and Ichigo Rukia momment, but i can't make it as ummmhmmmm... hot as I want it to be. One-not my computer. Two-no privacy...MAyb i'll kick it off the next chap. Honestly i can't say when i'll up date, but it will be this mouth...i hope. ANYWAY! R&amp;R<strong>_

_**Your Lunatic**_

_**ANGELHINATA16 soon to be 17**_


	15. Fade To Black

_A/n-** I know it's not long. I did my best. It took me so long to update because asutou knowmug computer crashed. Last week I tried to copy and paste this chapter but I ended up clicking the cut button instead and unlike a computer you can't undo on an iPod. Masterly I ends up tearing my ACL in my knee at basketball practice, so I have to get surgery. It's late, I'm going to bed. Night and enjoy!**_

**()- wolf is talking**

**I'm too tried to reread again. Not where I wanted to end though. R/R**

Chapter 15

Ichigo's POV

I glared at the girl under me. Her body was like a canvass. Light traces of my nails painted over her pale skin leaving fury red marks. Patches of her flesh were rosy pick where I sucked them.

"Ichigo, I c- I need a-."

Before she could say the another word I felt her shudder under me. Her fold clenching tightly against my still hard dick. I did everything I could not to release inside her yet causing her to whimper with impatient and need. She rocked up and down against me begging for me to move, but I refused. I was going to make her scream my name, seeing how it was the only one she could remember for the pass two hours."What was that you were saying?"

"MOVE DAMNIT!" She hissed.

I grinned at her exposing my rows of sharp teeth. She shivered again all the while I ignored her request and decided to kiss her instead of complying. I nuzzled my face in her neck inhaling her scent like I was sniffing crack.

Rukia again squirmed under me trying to create some kind of friction . "Ichigo!"

"Beg for it. " I demanded. Don't know why I said that.

"What!"

(Bite her) He said.

In a hard voice is said, "Beg."

"No way in hell Kurosaki. The Kuchki's don't- ahhhhhhhh. Fuck-you Ichigo!" she exclaimed after I bit her a harder than I did before. If the bitch wasn't going to comply I would make her.

(bite her)

I pulled out of her and grabbed her wrists with my grin on my face impossably wide.

(BITE HER)

Something dark wrapped around my already tight skin making it even tighter like I was about to split open. I let out a pain filled groan. I set up and away from Rukia like she'd stung me.

"Ichigo? You Ok?" she questioned, but I was unable to answer."

(Bite her, you know you want to do it. You've tasted her, I've tasted her, we've tasted her and I want more! You can't stay in a in-between shift like this for long. One of us will be in control and it and sure as hell won't be the human you of I have anything to say about it!)

I growled just as my control began to break away. Rukia yelped. I yanked her off the bed and pinned her to the wall, her ass against my member and hands pinned her hands above her head. I licked my marks making her body go a flame. I hear her sucked in a sharp breath and cursed smoothly like she was high. I don't know how I knew, but the tattoos on her wrist were there to put Rukia in mating heat and to show to anyone who knew of my kind that Rukia is mine and mine only. Anyone who touched her would be put into a casket. She would know when I'm near. I would always know where she is and what she's feeling.

"Fuck you huh, Rukia?" I licked her neck letting her taste slide over my tongue. She let out a sexy moan and I new she was ready. "How about I fuck you so hard that your won't be able to to stand for a week? Would you like that?"

"NO!" she barked.

"Too bad love."

I shifted, letting pure instinct take over. Human thoughts were lost to me. Only thing I could comprehend were three simple words: MINE. MATE. MARK!

Rukia felt the change and let out a scream when I entered her. My claws blocking her escape and I growled in warning daring her to move. She let out a whimper and nodded in understanding. The rest f the not was filled with her repeated scream, none in which were pain filled. The sex was was heated and tensed and wild. I howled into the night.

(Bite her.)

No.

I begun to see red near my release.

(Now! You want to. Your instincts are screaming with need. Bite her!)

You're lieing. I don't feel the need to, I lied. And her knew it too. My teeth acked with it; my hunger burned for the need. Rukia just so happen to decided to have her release at the wort time possible. When she clamped down on me I'd lost it. Without hesitation I bit into her neck and pulled. Tearing away at her flesh... eating her. She screamed this time it was filled with agony and I loved it! Her body fell limp on my bed. Blood slid slowly slowely down the wall and spilled out of her like a waterfall. Saliva swelled in my mouth and I knew that was what she needed to be mine forever. I licked at her blood- fuck- her sweet flesh. Infecting her like any other wolf would to a human. My mate nolonger screamed, but was lifeless as a doll. The last thing I remembered was rolling away from her in pain as I unwillingly changed back.

( If you keep eating I'm not going to have a mate or kids. You'll have more fun later. I promised.) He laughs as everything faded to black for me with the taste of Rukia's blood in my mouth.

* * *

><p>I yawned myself awake feeling like a king. Everything felt right-well almost everything. Why am I on the floor? I blinked the sleep away, yawned once more, looked around, and gawked. My computer new computer and computer desk were on the floor in pieces. Claw marks were carved into my walls and floor.<p>

"What the fuck did I do?" Two minutes passes full of staring until I remembered I-had a-girl...friend... My eyes found the mound of tattered flesh in my bed. Sheets no longer white, but saturated in her blood. The memory of her tasted filled my mouth and I groaned at from he spike of hunger and the horrifying reality.

After the realization slowly dawned on me, that I did this- "Rukia!"

I ran to her, the year of helping out and watching Isshin work taking over. I checked for her vitals and breathing, but she was unresponsive. Instead of panicking like I wanted to I started CPR and at the same time tried not to not break her ribcage. Rukia didn't wake up.

* * *

><p>I yawned myself awake feeling like a king. Everything felt right-well almost everything. Why am I on the floor? I blinked the sleep away, yawned once more, looked around, and gawked. My computer new computer and computer desk were on the floor in pieces. Claw marks were carved into my walls and floor.<p>

"What the fuck did I do?" Two minutes passes full of staring until I remembered I-had a-girl...friend... My eyes found the mound of tattered flesh in my bed. Sheets no longer white, but saturated in her blood. The memory of her tasted filled my mouth and I groaned at from he spike of hunger and the horrifying reality.

After the realization slowly dawned on me, that I did this- "Rukia!"

I ran to her, the year of helping out and watching Isshin work taking over. I checked for her vitals and breathing, but she was unresponsive. Instead of panicking like I wanted to I started CPR and at the same time tried not to not break her ribcage. Rukia didn't wake up. I let out a tortured cry of grief. Right then the door bell ranged. My head snapped up at the sound. I want going to answer it, but the ass whole kept on ringing the damn door. I pulled on some pants and stormed down stairs and froze. The down stairs of my place stunk of cherry blossoms and growled, Kuchiki.

"I know you're on there Kurosaki." Kuchiki yelled.

I swore again and opened the door, "What the hell do you want!" I yelled back.

"Baka, I'm here for Rukia, what else."

"She's not here," I say flatly. Just when I was about to shut the door in his face, Kuchki blocked my door with is foot and pushed past me into MY house. He wanted what was mine and now he was in my territory! I was irritated and beyond pissed now. My mate laid dead in my bedroom and I was hungry for human flesh. I wanted to laugh like this was just a ridiculous dream, but it wasn't. It was reality and my anger was more than past my limit. Involuntarily, my lips peeled back at the meat. She was MINE dead AND alive.

Before I could even attack him someone stopped me. I looked down at the small girl in front of me. Her hand the only one able to stomp the rampaging anger inside me. I sucked in a sharp breath and fell onto the couch in shock.

"Rukia," I whispered, flabbergasted.

Byakuya stared at his sister with the same look on my face, but not for the same reasons. Rukia was completely healed not a single blemish or scar marked her skin. On the contrary she looked like she was glowing. There was even a smile on her face. I knew that wasn't the reason why Byakuya was gawking at his sister. The only clothing she wore was the shirt I had on for the party and she didn't even bother to button up the shirt before she came down here; exposing herself in all her glory to her brother and me. He slumped on the opposite couch just as I had in shock. Rukia continued smiling and walked over to my seat and sat down on my lap. Honestly I was afraid to touch her and afraid that of I did that she would brake from it.

"Brother," she nodded and that was all.

"How were you even able to pay off my guards?" was all he asked.

All Rukia did was shrug like it was no big deal. Byakuya didn't like that all. He suddenly stood up and pulled her out of my lap. "Kurosaki isn't good enough for you Rukia. Why won't you marry Ren-"

In seconds I was out of my own seat and my hands clenched around the bastered's neck. "Don't you dare say or come close to saying that pricks name again or-"

"Ichigo."

" I don't give a fuck about that Kurosaki. Rukia is my responsibility and her spending every second with that doesn't help."

"Brother!"

"It's not like you're in her damn father Kuchki."

"Nor the fuck are you Kurosaki!"

"Hey, guys, I'm right here. Nether of you idiots are the boss of me. None of you own me."

I do own you! You belong to me! I wanted to yell, one of her stopped me. Excitement swelled in me. I couldn't be still anymore and left Rukia with her brother and headed for the kitchen. I needed to eat something that wasn't Rukia or the heart of her ass whole of a brother. After a while I hear the the door slam and Rukia walked in with a frustrated. She didn't say anything to me, ski decided to go first.

"What is going on?"


	16. Unexpected

**I know it's short, but I feel the need to updaTE because I want to leave you guys curious.**

Chapter 16.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked her, but instead of answering me she collapsed on the floor with a sight of relief. In no time I was at her side, "What's wrong?"

Rukia glares at me. The look on her face saying she was anything but happy. If that damn Bakuya said anything I swear-. "What do you think is wrong with me? I was having possibly the best fuck in my life and you suddenly go all wolf on me, fuck me till I can hardly stand, and literary EAT me. Not just that Kurosaki, but I just played the best role of an obedient, mature, not screwing around baby sister for your ass to keep Bakuya from calling the cops."

Without another word Rukia strip off the only peace of clothing, revealing herself in all her glory. "What do you think you're doing," I swallowed thickly. Seeing her like this spiked the brewing hunger inside me. Reluctantly I pulled my eyes from her and went to the refrigerator.

"Your clothes are making me hot, she whined and fanned herself.

Rukia suddenly came and shoved past me to get to the food. There wasn't anything in it but raw meats. What could she possibly want what's inside. I stuffed another chunk of dripping steak in my mouth when I saw her do the same. I gawked at her and she was completely oblivious of the way I was staring at her and continued to stuff her face with the meat. Panic suddenly started to build slowly inside the pit of my stomach.

"Rukia, I spoke, but she again ignored me and continued to stuff her face. RUKIA!"

I yanked her from the meats and she...growled at me? Her eyes flashing an unnatural bright purple. Out of instinct I snarled angrily at her to submit and she did letting out a whimper. We were on top of the table breathing heavily like we'd just spent hours fighting. When the brightness in her eyes disappeared kissed her. Not for pleasure, but to test her and my fears were realized. When my lips touch her her kissed became wild and raw. I could smell her arousal in no time and a growl rose in her chest. Immediately I pinned her hands to her side and I put space into our already heated bodies. I wasn't as hungry now which was a relief because I could think clearly for the most part. Slowly I watched the old Rukia come back to me and confused.

"Ichigo, what's going on?" she asked.

I could hear the panic and fear in her voice that somehow made me excited and scared at the same time. I climbed off her needing to think. It was obvious what I did to Rukia, but I wasn't entirely sure seeing as I'm apparently something more than Werewolf.

"Get dress, we're going to a candy shop." I say and head upstairs lost in thought.

"Mr. Kurosaki! Or should I say my Alpha," I watched as Hat-n-Clogs kneels with his head down like I'm some king, "what a surprise," he finishes and then stands.

"Alpha?" question.

"Yes, Alpha. You are now the Alpha of this territory and of Mr. Aizen, including his pack."

I stair at him as confused as I was the first time I met the weird man, "I'm not the Alpha of anything or body. I didn't come here to talk about a pack. I need your help. I don't know anything about werewolves."

Instead of commenting, his eyes suddenly focused on Rukia. "Ah, wonderful, you've already succeeded on claiming a mate and I see she in the process of turning ." Urahara says in a way too cheery voice for me.

"What!" I exclaim. Of course I knew she was turning, but it's harder to admit than you'd think. Kisuke again dismissed my presence which exceedingly pissed me off!

"Yoruichi, my darling, will you set up Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki a room for them to stay in. Bring Mrs. Kurosaki too, she doesn't look too good."

My irritation was whipped away with concern for Rukia. Urahara was right, she wasn't looking too good. Rukia stood shivering next to me even though she had a fever. A tall slender woman with skin the color of chocolate entered the room and pulled Rukia away form me to a different part of the shop. "Rukia, what's wrong with you." I tried to reach out to her, but Kisuke stopped me. I glared at him, my irritation returning just as fast.

"It's OK Ichigo, I'll be fine.

When she left the room with Yoruichi I turned on Kisuke and punched the wall next to his head. He didn't flinch away, but I didn't expect him too. All he did was garb my arm and pulled me into a room were there was tea laid out.

"Sit boy, Kisuke growled and I did despite the wolf inside me telling me to rip his head off. Suddenly he laughs, the full moon has passed; yet you can hardly stay in your own skin."

"I know," I said and drunk the hot tea.

" You know? Did you know, without a pack you are no Alpha? Without a pack, your head is the most wanted thing in this country of Japan. You now control the two largest territories in Japan. You were born to be an Alpha, but you're something more, Kurosaki. You were never a human and you were no longer a half human when you first became aware of what you were."

"What do you want me to do?" The tea had a weird calming affect on me and my head started to dropped. My vision was blurred and I could hardly stay awake now.

"All I need you to do is kill you first human."

**_Who will Ichigo kill? R&R LOVE ANGELHINATA17_**


	17. Confusion

_**A/N- I know it's been a few months since I posted, but since then I went threw surgery on my knee, had to catch up on school work and read A LOT of books. Nows schools out and I'm ready to get back on the court, but I got three months left, so i'm finishing this before my next story which may be Hellsing.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>LAST BIT OF THE LAST CHAPTER<em>**

I yanked her from the meats and she...growled at me? Her eyes flashing an unnatural bright purple. Out of instinct I snarled angrily at her to submit and she did letting out a whimper. We were on top of the table breathing heavily like we'd just spent hours fighting. When the brightness in her eyes disappeared kissed her. Not for pleasure, but to test her and my fears were realized. When my lips touch her her kissed became wild and raw. I could smell her arousal in no time and a growl rose in her chest. Immediately I pinned her hands to her side and I put space into our already heated bodies. I wasn't as hungry now which was a relief because I could think clearly for the most part. Slowly I watched the old Rukia come back to me and confused.

"Ichigo, what's going on?" she asked.

...

"Sit boy, Kisuke growled and I did despite the wolf inside me telling me to rip his head off. Suddenly he laughs, the full moon has passed; yet you can hardly stay in your own skin."

"I know," I said and drunk the hot tea.

" You know? Did you know, without a pack you are no Alpha? Without a pack, your head is the most wanted thing in this country of Japan. You now control the two largest territories in Japan. You were born to be an Alpha, but you're something more, Kurosaki. You were never a human and you were no longer a half human when you first became aware of what you were."

"What do you want me to do?" The tea had a weird calming affect on me and my head started to dropped. My vision was blurred and I could hardly stay awake now.

"All I need you to do is kill your first human."

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

**Orihime Inoue's POV**

It was late and o matter how hard I drunk, I couldn't rid my mind of Kurosaki-kun. I was hopping that coming here to the reopen Club Hollow (remember where Ichigo was bitten by Aizen), drinking myself silly and being around all these hot guys would help, but no, every part of me wanted Kurosaki-kun. I couldn't blame it. At the party, seeing him after so many days of high school acting like a nervous wreck, I-I just wanted to be bold! Licking him probably was a little extreme, but it was so fucking wroth it. Ichigo tasted like my favorite bean paste and chocolate all mixed into one. Giant bean bread. It was an orgy in my mouth and his abs! I might have actually had one if he hadn't yanked at my hair and called me a slut. Again I was also wrong because I knew he was at the party looking for Kuchiki-sama, so I guess I deserved it. Sighing heavily-I feel disgusting.

"A penny for your thoughts?" spoke a voice Orihime immediately recognized.

"Kur-Kurosaki-kun, what are you doing here?" she stammered before him and feeling like a complete idiot because of it, but she couldn't control how her body acted around the male who seemed only to drip sexiness, and God I bet her knew it. I never expected to run into him so soon. After the other night I kind of thought I'd be the last person he wanted to see. Instead of hiding the blush that I was sure shined like the sun on my cheeks, I openly gawked at him. Ichigo's hair was in a wild mess, like he woke up, and didn't bother to look in the mirror, as if to prove my theory he chose that moment to yawn loudly.

"I'm not entirely sure…kind of hungry though, so I guess I'm here for a bite to eat."

"They don't serve food here though, you know that." The worry look on my face turned startled. I wasn't getting a good vibe here. Usually Ichgo's body language read board, but know all I was senescing from him was a tenseness I did not understand, though his indifference facial expression said other wise. Everyone knew this place was only a bar. If Kurosaki-kun was hungry, he should have never came this far out of town.

"I-I could c-cook you something," I said nervously

When Ichigo smiled, a wave of warm lust crashed on me. Suddenly the feeling of my clothes became unbearable. Fuck it! High school is over and I'll be damned if I don't get to sleep with Kurosaki-kun. I grabbed his hand and led him to the back door out into the dark woods.

"Orihime, I know for a fact that this is not the way to your apartment," Ichigo said, his voiced filled with excitement. Before I could take another step Ichigo stopped me and pushed me roughly against a tree. God his dominance made me wet! Orihime looked into his eyes and found them gleaming with delight, The words he began whispering in her ear, though she knew where meant for another, felt so hot and alluring that she thought she would melt. His orange cinnamon brown eye had said it all. Ichigo looked at her with a smirk as hunger settled in. He went for her lips and kissed them roughly, which she met with pleasure. Ichigo could barely contain himself. Her scent was drawing him in and her warm heated kiss only made it worse.

Orihime was in pure bliss as she felt his arms tighten around her waist. He deepen it and there tongues started a battle in a mad fit of passion. Of course that was only what Orihime assumed. Unknowingly, Ichigo was tasting her and so far he liked what he found. He pressed against her and all she could do was moan against his rough lips and silently beg for more. Orihime laced her fingers threw is thick orange hair as the heat inside her build and build, all because of a kiss. God! What he could possibly do to her if he was inside her she almost didn't want to know, but oh how she imagine him giving her relentless pleasure . Ichigo began trailing kisses down her jaw and throat; greedily licking at the taste of her warm skin in such an erotic way that it made her shudder. Suddenly Ichigo felt his body react to an intense wicked hunger that hit him like a truck. Devilish desires pelted at him like a tidal wave of hail. An intense sharp pain blossomed in his jaw unexpectedly, that it made his tight grip on the girl even tighter. Ichigo kept his snarl at bay; not wanting to alert her of what was about to happen. His blacken nails grew like razor claws, while his fang agonizingly grew, and his hunger grew as instinct took over. Slowly, Ichigo dragged his fangs over he skin and started to suck on it longingly like it was a sweet lollipop. The smell that surrounded him became as intoxicating as sweet strawberries and sent Ichigo into a frenzy.

"Ichigo…"

With that, he bit down on her shoulder. Slicing threw her skin like scissors did to paper, and snapped threw her shoulder bone like a thin twig. Before she could scream, Ichigo clasped his hand on her mouth and tore more deeply into her flesh. Her blood set pleasurable fire to his insides, and he shook from her taste as his eyes rolled to the back of his head from it. Orihime twisted ever so slightly to get a look at Ichigo and boy, would she regret it. Wild looking gold eyes were swallowed up in a dark nigh of it's own.\

_He just bit me, _she thought and with fangs she was sure weren't there a second ago. _This couldn't be Ichigo._

After the first swallow, Ichigo grabbed at her long orange hair and yanked her head to the other side to get a better bite from her neck, but by doing that he left her free to scream. To his sensitive ears, it sounded like someone set a microphone too close to an amplifier. "Get-Off-Of-ME!" she chocked out as she put up one hell of a fight, but blood filled her mouth as she spoke and it only seem to make Ichigo more frenzied to eat her. Orihime could already feel herself descending into the soft cloud of unconsciousness, but every instinct inside her was screaming bloody murder for her to run to save what ever life she had left in her. She refused to die here…not tonight. Orihime thought that if her scream worked once, it could work again. So she screamed, screamed so loud that the dead would hear her. Like before it-Ichigo coward to protect his ears. No doubt this was bound to make him furious, but it was all she had. Orihime took off for salvation, weather she was going towards civilization or further into the woods she did not know, or really care. Her feet pounded heavily against the dirt floor as fast as they would carry her, which wasn't by much. She stubble and staggered like a drunk trying to walk straight from blood loss. Orihime was soaked in her own fluids. She didn't know someone could bleed this much; the blood just kept coming! Not after too long Orihime began to slow down, even if she could out run this thing, which she couldn't, Orihime was just dragging out the inevitable. She was not a star athlete like her best friend and for once she felt like she was cursed for having such a generous sized bust and not wearing a bra! A twig snapped close to her right and involuntary let out a whimper. She turned around, not surprise to find Ichigo there. This timed she sucked in air and let out a chocked sob. Blood dripped slowly down his mouth like a steam and when he smiled it stained his teeth and gums. Before she could let out another scream, Ichigo's powerful hands were weraped around her though and crushed her larynx. Unconsciousness was pounding in Orihime's head and it let in with it blurred vision. Not so happily, the last thing she saw was a demon eating at her.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

I set up with a groan and shielded my eyes from the unwelcoming sunlight. "Morning sunshine," said a voice. Instead of looking into the light like a normal person I sniffed the air like the animal I was growing accustomed to being. Whoever this man was smelled like maple trees and wolf. In seconds I had him pined to the ground and bared my teeth at him. In the back of my mind I was not completely sure how I got to this point, but instinct was blocking common since. "What the fuck are you doing on my territory," I growled.

"Relax, I'm just looking for Isshin Kurosaki, buy the way you just reacted, I take it I'm asking the right Lobo? He said in a causal tone despite his condition.

"I don't know him, and even if I did, I would tell a stranger who does not have my permission to be here."

"Excuse me, where are my manners? Speaking of them, would you mind getting off me kid, and here," he handed me some clothes, "you look like you need these. My name is Kugo Ginjo."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, no leave," I say bitterly, "You're in my territory without permission and I do not play well with other wolves."

Ginjo shakes his head and says, "No can do. You see, since this town is yours, like you claim instead of Isshin's, than that must mean he's dead. So, now you are the guy I'm looking for, Kurosaki."

As he talked, I pulled on the clothes he gave me. I noticed they were a perfect fit and than it struck me that these clothes were _my_ clothes. _He's been inside my house! _I fought back the urge to rip out his throat with great difficulty because the rational part of my mind was telling me I needed to know what the hell this guy wanted. How easy it was to control myself when I wasn't hungry. _Waite, when did I eat? How the hell did I even get here? _"How long have you been following me?" I suddenly ask.

"I prefer the term, watching from a distance, and I don't need to follow you to know where you are remember."

"How long?" I repeat, this time with the power of the Alpha behind my voice. I noticed that his body went into immediate submission and Ginjo hated it.

"For a few weeks." His response came instantly so I decided to ask more questions.

"What do you want?"

"To warn you about the Alpha or Alphas that want to take your powers. To have the crown of Hueco Mundo."

"As you can see I'm no king, I don't wear a metal hat or have subjects."

"But you have the power of Aizen inside you."

"How the hell would you know that?"

"Because as I speak, I can see the beast flickering over your face and your eyes are glowing. Our powers and thoughts are wild, but we have control. You, Ichigo, don't have such a thing. Just look at the poor girl over there, apparently she'll be the first of your many "subjects. It wasn't even a full moon and you changed unwillingly."

I looked to where he pointed. Orihime laid on the ground as nothing but shredded flesh. Absently I licked my lips at the sight of her. After a bit of staring I noticed that her chest was rising and falling slowly. I stiffened with realization. She was alive! Laughter erupted in my head.

_**Good job Ichigo, when she wake up she'll be a werewolf and the second one you turn. Keep this up and you'll have a pack in not time.**_

Panic hit Ichigo like a bolt of lighting. He was confused like no other and obviously unstable.

"Kurosaki, you OK?" asked Ginjo.

Ichigo whirls around, startled by the voice that he thought was _His_, but instead Ginjo's. Last thing he remembered was bringing Rukia to Hat-and-Clogs, but now he was no where near the candy shop and Orihime laid in a heap of blood and dead leaves. Could this guy-

The kid took one look at the girl and jumped like he just woke up, his eyes were no longer gold, but brown. Excitement sparked in Ginjo. Ichigo had absolutely no idea how to control the beast inside him, which made my job,_ so _much easier. "Kurosaki, look, it's obvious that you're knew to the game, and that your Old Man taught you nothing about what you are. I take that you can't even remember the past five minutes."

At that Ichigo nodded slowly. I'm hear to help, my card is in tour pants. When you're ready, just give me a call."

With that he walked away and all I could do was stair at Orihime with disdain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WOOOOOOOO Ichigo already dosen't liks Orihime and I see a HUGE fight between her and Rukia in the future. And it can't just be me that Orihime sounds like a whinny bitch everytime she says "KUROSAKI-KUN" I'll enjoy writing the cat fight.<strong>_

_**Ginjo's here! (Spoiler*** I didn't see it comming when Ginjo betrayed Ichigo! AND he was the first Sub soul reaper. *GASPES DRAMATICLY***_

_**Anyway see what he has instored for unstable badass werewolf Ichigo! R&R**_

_**Your Lunatic,**_

_**ANGELHINATA17**_


	18. Petition

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something that I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Forum. Fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Vemon Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korranganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

Kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immortal Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lnyx

Devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaicho

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27

MorillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChoasSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forest scout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll

Count Kulala

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA Nhunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadow cub

acepro

Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DakrghostX w1p

Lord Arken Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lighs

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

full houses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

tainted Loki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryothewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana Nightmares

Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Rinnegan Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRidenNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00 kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Jay-Jay12393

Adrian deCercy

Alistor

InfiniteDragon

tennisdesi91

Ratchet McCloud

Codename-Shadowfox

ANGELHINATA17


	19. Zangetsu

Chapter 18

I woke up in the candy shop, or I should have, but instead I found myself surrounded by skyscrapers that latterly seemed to touch the night sky and it's unnaturally big moon. I groaned knowing full well were I was. The last time I was here I was strapped down and forced to swallow the blood of the demon and my Old Man. What was I doing here now? I needed to be with Rukia and to my unhappiness Orihime. When I got back to the shop with the girl slung over my should Yuroichi was about to have a fit and it only got worse when I told them that she was still alive. I sighed heavily. I didn't want this. I wanted to marry Rukia, became a doctor, provide for my sisters, and hang out with the Old Man. Now I'm finding out things that I didn't know where possible about myself. I starred at the moon and grinned at it. I loved what I was! A laughed excepted my parted lips;I licked my teeth. I could still taste Orihime, but she was nothing compared to my mate. Though I didn't taste her as much as the other, Orihime could not compare to my Rukia. I honestly don't think I want control over this.

"Are you sure about that Ichigo?" spoke a figure I didn't know.

"Who are you?"

I couldn't explain it, but this man made me beyond uneasy. I wanted to run, but those eyes behind those glasses silently dared me and I knew if I did, it wouldn't end well.

"You know me Ichigo, just in another form. What is my name?"

A middle age man stood before. On his face were narrow glasses, unkept facial hair, and his head was ragged long black hair. A long black over coat with red hues swayed to the right, just like his hair as if it were being carried by the wind when there wasn't even a draft. His face gave no emotion as he talked. He neither frowned or smiled like the white version if me did. That must have been the other form he was talking about, but talk about a personality switch! "Your him" I muttered.

He didn't seem to be bothered by my answer yet answer, "By him I assume you mean my counterpart. It is true he and I are one in the same, but that is not our name." he said the last part firmly, daring me to guess wrong again.

Surprising myself, I suddenly say, "Zangetsu."

He nodded in acknowledgement, than repeated. "Are you sure you don't want control? Before you answer, remember what has happen since your power has awaken. You killed your father, Aizen, have scared your sisters away, and turned your mate unwillingly. Don't you want to see them again and not have them afraid of you?"

I couldn't say anything to that. I did want to see them again. I hated that I killed our dad the way I did and in front of them too. What kind of brother am I? "No, I don't want them afraid of me, but Isshin killed our mom. I got angrey and couldnt control you. He deserved every second of what I did to him."

Zangetsu grinned at that, causing me to flinch away. It didn't look right on his face all. Suddenly he grabbed me by my neck. I kicked and punched at him, but Zangetsu didn't seem to feel any of it. Without warning, I was smashed into side of a building and when I looked up a wolf on two feet towered over me. Tints of red fur came to life under the full moon, black gold eyes surrounded in inky blackness glared at me, and black claws were inches away from tearing into my neck. "How I would love to watch you die Ichigo, but that can't happen. I need you aware, bloodthirsty, and savage, to live this life now. You seem to not understand that we NEED a pack! When I'm done with you, you'll truly be an Alpha and one that can rule other Alpha's.

RUKIA'S POV

When my eyes fluttered open. I found myself snuggled closely to Ichigo in his tight grip. Like a bear hug...only we were on a sleeping mat...and he wasn't a bear.

I tried to wiggle my way out from under him, it wasn't that I didn't want to be there; he didn't stink or anything, man do I love the way he smells...I was just hungry.

"I wouldn't try to leave Ichigo's side so quickly Miss Kuchki."

Looking up, a man in a stripped green and white hat stared down at me...I think. I couldn't see his eyes because the hat's shadow was obscuring my view. "Who the hell are you," I said before I could stop myself. Why the heck was I being so hostel? I didn't like this man being here...wherever here was-seeing Ichigo and I in such an enterment way "Where am I?"

Unexpectedly, he bowed before, but it wasn't like any bow I've ever seen. His eyes suddenly shined grey, close to a bright silver and he let out a soft growl with his chin to his chest.

"I am Urahara Kisuke, Miss Kuchki, and you are in my store, Urahara Shop."

As he spoke, he didn't look at me, now that I think about it, the only time he did was when he bowed. I sniffed the air and was shocked that he smelled like Ichigo's house.

"Why am I here?," I took another sniff to make sure, "and why do you smell like Ichigo's house. I tried to move out from Ichigo again, but Urahara suddenly spoke, "Please Miss Kuchki, do NOT move and I'll be happy to answer any questions you have. What you smell is Mr. Kurosaki's scent. As you know Isshin was a werewolf and Ichigo was half human because of his mother."

I nodded, knowing all this already but didn't interrupt.

"Isshin had a pack small pack of his own. My family here in the shop and a few others in this town as well. You'll find they also smell like Isshin. The reason for that is so that wolves can tell who is pack and who is not."

"So-wolves will smell like their Alpha's. Am I right?"

"Yes, Miss Kuchki, that is correct."

"Why an I here and why won't you look at me?"

"Would it please you if I did?"

"Yes, it would, and please, call me Rukia."

"Well Miss Rukia, Ichigo is the be the new Alpha as you know and you are his mate. Looking into an Alpha or his Beta in the eyes for too long is a sign that a wolf is challenging your leader ship as an Alpha and or Beta. If that happens the Alpha or Beta must fight to the death with that wolf."

"Beta? But I'm not a werewolf."

"Well that's where you're wrong and it also answers your question of why you are here. Two nights ago Ichigo marked you, quiet hard, and accidentally turned you in the process."

"Marked me? I don't feel any different."

"That's because the moon has passed and since you haven't changed once yet you won't be able to feel the wolf like I can feel mine now." As he said that, his eyes glowed again. "Yoruichi, hun, will you come here and show Miss Rukia my mark." He looked back at me, "Werewolves do this because we're territorial and want everyone to no what we claim so they can't take it."

A tall elegant female with the a chocolate skin tone, purple hair in a pony tail, and gold eyes walked in. They did the same thing as Urahara's did as she graceful bowed before me with a small growl.

"Oh, yes, I forgot. As I am sure you have already guessed, we do this as a sign of respect."

"It is nice to meet you Rukia."

I smiled and nodded. She did smell like Isshin.

Urahara spoke once more, "As far as any noticeable changes. You'll only be able to smell wolves from humans. I'm not entirely sure why the scent of smell is always the first thing to come, but we think it's for when Omega's or pups can't find a pack. Now, love go ahead and show Miss Rukia what I did to you the night I made love to you."

Yoruichi looked like she wanted to smack Urahara in the face, but looked at me and thought better of it. She turned around and lifted off her shirt. At first I only saw flawless skin; however as I starred at it longer, angry crazed scars ran horizontal and vertically across it and teeth marks were permanently tattooing her flesh. I couldn't help but gasp.

"Yeah, I know. When I saw what he did to me I was furious," Yoruichi was glaring at Urahara.

"Aw don't look at me like that Yoruichi, you know that was the best night of your life."

For what ever reason, he was suddenly hiding his face behind a fan. I looked at myself,or what I could see of it with Ichigo's big body around me, but couldn't find any markings like Yoruichi's. "Why can't I see mine? Do they look like Yoruichi's?"

They took a looked at me and they both winced. I couldn't feel anything wrong with me.

"No female and see their mate's mark, but lightly feel them and I must say Ichigo marked you really really hard Rukia."

I decided then, that I didn't want to know what they look like. I would get a good idea in the future anyway. So instead I asked another question. "Why can't I move?"

"You'll need to be the first thing Ichgo sees when he wakes up. As I speak Ichigo is going threw a major part of accepting is role as the Alpha and coming to terms with his wolf. Kurosaki will either wake up crazed and completely out of his mine or he'll be a dominate in charge Alpha...either way he won't kill you or the girl in the other room because you smell like pack. We need him calm and not trying to kill us so my family and the rest of Isshin's pack can become Ichigo's pack."

I nodded. It made since...wait...other girl? "What girl?"

"Last night Ichigo was supose to kill a human, but returned with her still alive and infected. Killing her would have made everything easier for Ichigo, but because he didn't, he is as you see him now." Yoruichi said with a rather annoyed looke on her face.

"Don't mind Yoruichi, she's just grouchy because she had to take care of her all morning."

"Do you know her name?" I asked.

"I believe it's Inoue Orihime."

Orihime! What the hell Ichigo! At that momment the orange head female decided to peek through the door. I sniffed and my eyes widen. Besides the smell of bread I could smell Ichigo all over her. Hostility began to creep inside me again. I knew all about Orihime's crush on Ichigo. Everyone new it, but Ichigo until the end of eighth grade. She never shown any signs that she was heart broken by it, but we all knew. Even while Ichigo and I began dating I had a feeling she still was crushing hard over him.

"Aw Miss Inoue! I'm glade you decided to pop in!" Urahara said happly, "I must turn my attchen away from Miss Rukia towards my wife. I'm sure you must want to talk to her." As he said this, Urahara got up and at the same time pulling Yoruichi to her feet.

Orihime nodded and took the two lovers place. I curled up closer to Ichigo's form. Secretly I wanted her to see that I belong to Ichigo. She didn't seem to notice and just smiled at me. I noticed that she didn't bow like to me at all. Not that I liked being on a high horse , but it irritated me that she didn't submit. This had to be the wolf.

I let her think about what she wanted to say, but after five minutes I decided to go first. "It's nice to see you again Orihime."

"You too Rukia, it's been a while." We both nodded at that.

"So I guess-"

"He's mine."

"-Yoruichi told-what did you just say?"

She looked at me right in the eyes and I saw the unspoken challenge in them that stirred something in me. Just when I was starting to not hate this chick. Her brown eyes began to glow, she bared her teeth at me, and snarled, "Kurosaki-kun. Is. Mine!"

Before I could speak she yanked down the collar of her shirt revealing many patches of red purplish skin and a few scratched...hickies! I silently screeched to myself.

"Those are not Ichigo's." I said more to fool myself than her, but I had to face it. Her necked reeked of Ichigo.

"Cut the crap Rukia, I know you can smell him on me," she purred lovingly.

At that moment I wanted to smack the bitch so hard that her head would spin, but I didn't dare want to risk waking Ichigo. Ever since she came in her Ichigo's grip on me only seemed to tighten and I was finding it hard to breath. Or it could have been the rage that was building in me that I found it so hard to breath.

"You wanna know what he did to me last night?"

Stay calm Rukia. I told myself. Nothing she can say will get a rise out of you. Don't spoil the Kuchki's name by snapping out at her childish taunts.

"First it was the night of the party."

A slight small crack blemished my wall of anger, but it was nothing serious.

"I was wasted and when I spotted Ichigo with his unbutton shirt," Orihime let out a shiver, "I couldn't help it. I had to taste him. His abs and chest where just out there like a platter of yummy steamy hot steak."

In and out Rukia, In and out.

"I dragged my wet tongue slowly all over his eight pack and he shuddered under me."

He crack on my emotions suddenly got bigger. Breathing wasn't doing he trick so I let my eyes roam everywhere, but Orihime's face.

Then last night, I was wearing the shortest dress possible. Nothing you could ever were with that small chest of yours and Kurosaki-kun showed up at the club. He said he was hungrey, so I offered to make him something to eat since the bar didn't serve food. I took him to the wolds, he didn't seem to mind because before I new it, his hard sexy body and lips were pressing against me."

The cracks in the wall were joined with bigger cracks and I could feel the anger bleeding into me. No doubt Ichigo did them. I could hear the truth in her words, but they were laced heavily with lies. The poor girl didn't seem to realize that Ichigo had no planes of turning her. "Orihime," I finally say, " Ichigo tried to EAT you!"

"Yeah I know," she smiled hands on her cheek like she was ready to swoon at the memory, "and boy did he eat me."

That did it. I knew fully well what she was implying and it pissed me off to no end! I found myself bearing my teeth and growling, and actually animalistic, at her. She smiled at me with a glint in her eye then said, jealous Kuchki?"

With that, I tackled her to the ground out for blood.

* * *

><p>An-This chapter is long for me. I wanted to put the fight in this chap, but that would have been another thousand. Please don't flame me for mistakes. My computer on bitching again and the auto correct for iPods are annoying!

P.S.S- Check out THE DARE by bluemoon101! I am co-writing it with my twin.

R&r

ANGELHINATA17.

**What if a stupid dare changed everything for Kurosaki Ichigo? Hellish nightmares will plague him and a deadly unquenchable need will wrap around him so tightly that only Byakuya Kuchiki can save him from the curse. However, what if Ichigo doesn't want to be human again... Will Rukia drag him to damnation or will Ichigo somehow find his way from this curse?**


	20. Instinct

**If this story gets erased by ffiction before i finish,then it will be moved to wattpad as well as any other of my stories if they have the same fate. I will have the same username ANGELHINATA17. I do not own bleach.**

Chapter 19

_**Ichgo's POV**_

_This just wasn't fair!_ I was thinking just as Zangetu sent me flying again! I was bloody and spent already. We've been fighting for what felt like days nonstop. The fucked up part was, that I've only landed two punches and those didn't faze Zangetu at all! Most of the time I was able to send Isshin flying with them-this guy...not one fucking inch! I gritted my teeth as I climbed out of the rubble, but an angry growl erupted above me and something heavy pushed down on my chest. Zangetu's foot laid on top of me breaking more of my ribs. I spat out blood that was blocking my air ways, but more only seem to take it's place.

"How many times must I tell you to stop thinking! Just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I won't try," he grinned.

As soon as his foot was off me, I rolled to my hands and knees, trying to get some air in my lungs. _Shit this hurt!_ Over and over he's told me to use my instincts. "I'm tryi-"

Before I could finish, he kicked me back to the ground. "No you're not. You're thinking like a fucking weak human and it makes me sick!" Zangetu hissed.

I wasn't healing at all. I didn't have the strength I usually had, and I couldn't feel the wolf because he was in front of me now trying to kill me.

"That's because you are acting like a human! So, you're human. The faster you accept us-

"Yeah, yeah Old M-"

Again, Zangetu cut me off. This time he grabbed my left shoulder and forced the bone out of its socket. As I yelled in pain he growled in me ear. "You will not disrespect me. You won't tolerate anything like that unless it's from your mate. You're pissed at me, I'm disrespecting you, **_do_ something about it!"**

I was getting pissed. Ever since we started this all Zangetu 's been provoking me and I have just about had it with his shit.

"Before you said you loved the feeling of being a wolf...**_show me_**."

Instinctively I glared into his eyes and let out a growl, baring my teeth at him, and breathing heavily. Zangetus narrowed his eyes at my obvious challenge and did the same. Only he was smiling...or as close to a smile as he could get. Still didn't look right.

"Bout time, now come for blood Ichigo."

Gritting my teeth, I popped my shoulder back into place then sent my fist flying towards Zangetus's grinning face.

**_Rukia's POV_**

She smiled at me with a glint in her eye then said, "Jealous Kuchki?"

With that, I tackled her to the ground out for blood, " You bitch!" I was about to land a punch to her face, but to Orihime's credit she caught it.

Somehow she was able to get her feet in-between it and kicked me off of her. I was sent flying and hit the wall. I cursed my small size. I wasn't use to hand to hand combat. Byakuya only taught me how to use my sword, for what? I didn't know.

As I shook away my blurred vision Orihime said, "Surprise? I took a self defense class after my brother was murdered. Came in handy when some guys couldn't take no for an answer."

"How many time will Ichigo have to say no for you to get it!" I spat at her, "Or is it just the weight of those mountains on your chest blocking the blood flow to your head?"

Orihime didn't seem to like that comment too much, "You wanna know something Rukia. I've always hated you. Before, I could tell Ichigo had some interest in me, but you came along..." She took advantage of my disorientation, pulled me up by the hair, and punched me in he face.

I greeted my kneecap with her stomach. When she hunched over I slammed my elbow to the back of her neck. Orihime fell to the floor with a satisfying SMACK, but was still moving. I tried kicking her, but she caught my foot and yanked with all her might. I crashed to the floor, but not before my head cracked against the wall behind me.

"Ugh," I moaned when the ringing chimed in my ears loudly and my vision clouded with tears. "That hur-"

I stopped my words the minute I felt something cold and sharp pressing against my throat. Orihime was on top of me, her fat ass had a knife on me.

"If you scream, I swear this knife will slit you open so fast that you won't even feel it."

I looked over to the door for any signs of help, but was surprise it was shut and barricaded. When did she find time to do that? I spat in her face and in the next second she slapped me so hard thturned geek burned. My eyes water from the stinging pain and I whimpered. When they cleared I didn't see Ichigo...

**_Ichigo's POV_**

We were both bloody and breathing heavily from the fight. The night made no other sound as if it was holding its breath in anticipation. Zangetu's fur dripping with blood and mine skin stained with the crimson color. Our eyes were locked on each other. At some point during the battle, Zangetu's features were becoming more and more human looking and mine were becoming what he originally looked like. My thoughts where savage; hungry. My teeth ached to sink back into his skin and devour it.

"Enough!" he ordered and I listened. I stood up straighten from his command and felt my new features recede; as I'd his, but my thoughts remained the same. Only not as loud or demanding.

Zangetus's appearance has changed. A cocky smirk marked his white skin. Long white hair fell to his back and black and gold eyes grinned at him. "What is my name?"

Without hesitation I say, "Tensa Zangetsu."

"You said you didn't want control, but now you have it. How dose it feel Ichigo?"

I had to take a deep breath. I was thrumming with power and was itching to run, "Good," I breath heavily.

Tensa Zangetsu's face suddenly became hard and serious. "No one can teach you like we can. When you wake up you will bind Urahara's family and the rest of Isshin's pack to you. Once you finish that, you must go to Hueco Mundo for Aizen's pack. Tear down anyone who gets in your way or threatens your pack."

Instead of nodding like I intended to. I felt my eyes burn with heat and a soft growl rumbled in my chest as I bowed. I didn't feel as weird as I expected. "One last thing Ichigo, when it come to Kūgo Ginjō, trust your instincts."

"Understood," and with that my eyes open to my mate in danger. Rukia whimper of pain did something to me that was going to take a while to get use to. The anger was so overwhelming that I couldn't even remember acting and everything decided that red was it's new favorite color.

No mercy.

"No mercy," I snarled.

Orihime screamed when she saw me standing over her and Rukia. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her away from Rukia. The door suddenly busted opened with a angry Urahara. When he saw me, he immediately submitted, bowing like I did to Tensa Zangetsu.

"Please Ichigo! Don't do this!" she kicked and scream begging for her life. "Urahara-san, Yoruoichi-san! Oh Kami, please help me!" I was getting tired of her shrinking. I grabbed the knife she so badly wanted to cut my mate with and stabbed her with it in her lower torso, then slowly dragged it vertically threw her stomach. Orihime's scream became wet with her blood and soon died out when her insides fell to my feet. Before I dropped her, I cut out her heart, licked always some of the dripping blood, and offered it to Rukia. She gawked and licked her lips at, but made no movements to take it. So I ate it instead. Rukia watched me silently in horror and Urahara didn't dare say anything.

"Are you OK Rukia?"

She starred at me, then slapped me. When I didn't show any sign of pain, she tried again, but I caught her wrist and smiled. Before she could say anything l kissed her wrist and growled. "Ichi-"

"Shhh, not now I know you're going to yell at me for that, but I have something I must do. Urahara, you can look up. Unless I feel your wolf staring at me longer than ten seconds, it is not a challenge. Now, please bring your family here, I would love to meet the rest of them."

The stress level in the air seemed to lighten at the mention of his family. Rukia remained quiet next to me. Just when I was wondering if she was Ok, Rukia lightly kissed me on the cheek in reassurance.

"Ichigo, Miss Rukia, you two already know my wife and mate Yoruichi." A young teenage red boy with black eyes walked in after Yoruichi. Following him was a more shy looking girl with purple eyes. A little, she reminded me of Rukia. The last person to walk in was bigger than me. Despite his size, I didn't smell like an Lobo (wolf in Spanish), instead he smelled strongly of tea and human.

Beside me, Rukia stiffen. This was the first time she could smell like this. I pulled her small waist to me and set her on my lap " Hungry?" I whisper in her ear.

She nodded with weary eyes. "All apart of the Change," I whispered in her ear. Then loudly, I say, "I'm afraid we're going to have to make this quick. I need to prepare Rukia before the next full moon." I turned my eyes to the kids. They immediately gave there respect and the girl decided to got first. I felt the familiar burning sensation in my eyes and at the sight she was visually shaking. I turned her palm up and drew my thumb nail across her skin. Despite the smell of fear she didn't shun away from the pain.

Her purple eyes gazed into my eyes as she said, " I, Sumugiya Ururu, am bound forever to you my Alpha, unless you release me."

"Good girl," I say and sealed my cut hand with hers.

The red head quickly followed. His black eyes actually reflected multiple colors. "I, Hanakari Jinta, am bound forever to you my Alpha, unless you release me"

The other two followed, except for the human. "You are not a werewolf. What is your reason for being here?"

"I am Tsukabishi Tessai. My family has known about werewolves for generation and we decided to serve them. I swear my allegiance to you as I did your father."

"So it would be your job to somehow get rid of the filth behind me."

Tessai nodded and I smiled. Without being told to, he quickly go to work.

"You are welcome to stay the night here. I'm sure Miss Rukia and the kids must be hungry. Yoruichi will gladly send you to a different room." Urahara gladly offered.

While Rukia went off to eat, I waited for her in our room getting irritated with each minute. The image if my mate laying weakly under that mistake in pain was infuriating. I could force the rate of the Change, but Tensa Zanguetu warned she would become incontrollable and would need to be bounded in chains. What to do...

**_Rukia's POV_**

All through dinner I had this sinking feeling in my gut. However this wolf thing went confused me, but however it work, the wolf or instinct kept screaming that I should have accepted Orihime's heart. It wanted to, I wanted to! I didn't say anything through dinner and the Uraharas or whatever didn't press me either. When it was over, I did whatever I could to avoid going to Ichigo's and my room. I had tea with Yoruichi, played with her kids, did dishes, took a shower, repeatedly tried on clothes that Yoruichi bought me. I figured if I found something to Ichigo's liking that I could avoid talking.

A knock suddenly came to the bathroom door. Urahara didn't bother to wait for a reply and open the door anyway. "Miss Rukia, I understand that you're new to the powers of an Alpha, but you must have some idea-" I nodded silently in understanding.

It was now or much much worse. My fingertips were inches from the opening the door, but I just couldn't do it. I wanted to cry at my cowardness for Kami's sake, I was the one who wanted to talk to him. Before I could even draw my fingers away like I planed to and just sleep in the bathroom, the door to my room sledded open and I was yanked into darkness. In the next second, I was roughly forced on my back.

Golden eyes that surely belonged to Ichigo glared at me. "I WILL NOT HAVE A WEAK MATE!"

**A/N-OMG IS ICHIGO GOING TO KILL RUKIA!...**

**DEVIANTHOLLOW23- firstly, I love reading your reviews. They always make me laugh. When I read the one for the last chap. I wanted to change it this one cause I saw where you were coming from...I just couldn't because it would ruin chap 20. I will say this...Rukia will show her fangs.**

**QUIETREAPER- I'm glade you like my sister's story. She appreciated the review. I hope you will continue to read both our stories.**

**R&R for your lunatic,**

**ANGELHINATA17**


	21. Pack Buisness Is Not For the Weak

Chapter 20.

"I WILL NOT HAVE A WEAK MATE!"

Suddenly air refused to enter my lungs. As I struggled to breath Ichigo's unworldly eyes pierced into my violet ones like sharp daggers. I wanted to plead with him to let me go so we could talk about this, but his gaze told me that only action would reach him than words. He growled, his eyes intense with the warning, "You know better than to run from me! I promise you won't die, but I will kill you till I see red."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!" I shouted.

A twisted glint glimmered in those eyes, "Run..."

"Wha-You just told me-"

"I changed me mind," Ichigo snapped, "RUN!"

He's not going to kill me...There's now way he's serious. He wouldn't. Was all Rukia could think. When he but me, he was broken up about it. Ichigo even saved me from that lunatic Grimmjow! How the hell did my boyfriend get so twisted!

" I-Ichigo, I don't want to hurt you."

I watched him close his eyes and inhale, "You're probably going to have to." Ichigo's claws sliced threw my night gown as easily as they would water and placed his head above my heart. "If you don't," Ichigo licked and "X" above it and shivered. I had to fight back my own, "then I'll find out if your heart tastes as good as you skin."

...He's serious.

I tried to knee Ichigo in his groin. But he cause my leg and back handed me in the face. I let out and cry and the threat of tears stung my eyes.

"Son of a-"

"Too perdictictable-wanna try that a-."

I gritted my teeth and head-butted the as whole in the nose. As soon as his head jerked back my knees went for his unprotected gentials and tried to crushed them lie berries. When I got to my feet Ichigo was curled up; his face smeared with blood from what I hope was a broken nose. In a fit of rage I spat on Ichigo and was going to kick his face in when his eyes locked on mines and let out and growel that froze me to the spot. Ichigo's face suddenly flickered or phased to a white version of him with a sinful smile. I sharply inhaled as the air suddenly got heavier and the air too thin to breath.

"W-what-th-" and I blacked out.

ICHIGO'S POV

I walked off the lingering pain by heading towards Hueco Mundo. No doubt I was going to have hell to pay when I got back, but she needed to learn. My nostrils flared at the scent of...bread? To my surprise the annoying goth who had a thing for Orihme greeted me and by the look on his face I was sure he knew.

"Why? She was mine! You had no right to take her heart away from me Kurosaki!"

Ulquiorra's composure, for once, was completely down and he was a mess. His green eyes glowed with anger and hate at me while all I could do was smile.

"I had every right. Her life belonged to me a soon as she struck down my mate," I growled, "you had not marked her as your's; therefore, could not protect her from me. "

By the way he stiffened at the sound on my voice told me everything I needed. I was now the Alpha to Aizen's old pack. With great struggle on his part, Ulquiorra submitted to my power and I issued my first order as pack Alpha.

"Take me to the rest so we can begin."

We entered Aizen's thorn room and it reeked of his scent and to my surprise was compelled to sit in his seat. I bit the desire back and settled for the stairs that led to it. When I was settled I looked below and still only the goth was there. I knew the command had work. I was sure so why was he still the only one here.

"Well?" I growled getting angry. The emotion never seemed too far away to take over.

"They like there freedom," he shrugged, "you're the Alpha Kurosaki . Do something about it."

Before I could even register the overwhelming urge to howl. My head was already thrown back and releasing a sound the drove Ulquiorra to his knees. Even with my eyes close I could feel them burn with power. When I open them my eyes zoomed on the panic stricken Renji. My nails dug into the chair and I gritted me teeth. A few of the weaker wolves whimpered from the killing instinct, but I ignored them and started the pack making sure the las one was Renji.

"I-I, Abarai Renji, a-am forever bound to y-you forever my Alpha, unless you release me."

"Look me in the eyes Abarai?"

When he did, he froze up just like Rukia did. You so much as touch Rukia in anyway again I'll rip your throat out with my own teeth!" I snapped. "Do you understand?"

Renji bowed and quickly said, "Yes my Alpha."

When Renji was back with the other wolves I slouched and sighed. My thoughts wondered to Rukia, but Kūgo was a persistent reminder that I couldn't shake.

I gazed at the glowing restless eyes of my pack and spoke, "I know each one of you are aching to run as much as I, but there is a wolf on MY territory- our home and I don't like the way my instincts howling at me." I threw the card i found in my pocket that said Xcution at Ulquiorra and continued, "Familiarize yourselves with that scent. Next full moon meet behind Club Hollow this coming full moon for a pack run and bring your Mate and kids if you have any. Any questions?...No? Then I'll see you in three days.

Kūgo's POV

"Mrs. Kuchki...

Ginjō stood above her sleeping form and stared at the markings hat screamed Ichigo's property. In his hand was a syringe filled with the liquid she was suppose to drink before, (remember the vile Renji gave Rukia at graduation).

Ichigo's POV

I didn't get back to the shop till late afternoon the next day. I'd went to visit my sisters, without there knowledge of course, bought Rukia

the biggest stuff rabbit I could find and made dinner reservation at a restaurant that served her favorite foods. Went to buy the love of my life the best engagement ring I could find. I also intended to show her where that key went. The one I gave her before I disappeared after my diploma.

The inside of the Urahara Shop was a complete mess. Candy and other stuff laid scattered out all over the place, but nobody was attending to it. Instead I could hear Yoruichi screaming orders at the kids from the back.

"Rukia?" Still carrying the over sruffed rabbet, I rushed to our room panicked. Was she Ok? Is she sick? Did she break something in that tiny body of hers? Again? I entered the room right behind the red haired kid with his arms full of towel. My nose caught the scent of blood and my eyes saw Rukia bent over a bucket. I tried to rush too her, but Kisuke appeared from nowhere and yanked me back. I twisted around and shoved him against the wall. To his credited Kisuke didn't seem phased and just said, "I need to talk to you."

Urahara waited till Tessai finished serving the tea before he spoke, "Rukia's sick."

"No shit," I groweled. My irritation and worry skyrocket every time unheard Rukia's retching in the background.

Kisuke ignored my rudeness and said, "She was poisoned."

The clay mug shattered in my hand spilling scolding hot tea against my skin that I couldn't feel. Again I was ignored. "It was easy to find because the area where the needle was inserted bruised. That's not the worse news. Whomever did this injected her with Wolfsbane and it's causing Rukia's boy to reject you bite." Urahara finishes.

Inside I heard Tensa Zangetsu howl painfully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry Sorry Sorry for the overly long wait. I've been busy with my sister's vamp Bleah story, "The Dare." It's receiving awesome feedback and for those who have not checked it out please do at screen name DracQueen30. You won't have to wait as long for the next chap. 'cause need to wrap this up so I can start on my 3 papers. Can you believe it? Homework over the summer! T.T stupid AP class.**

**Your's Lunatic**

**ANGELHINATA17**


	22. Ginjō Kūgo's Move

**I know this chapter is short, but I really needed to put his POV in. Also my thought are with the families and friends effected by the Colorado shooting during the BATMAN: DARKKNIGHT RISES. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

**Ginjō Kūgo's POV**

"You just fucking screwed us Kūgo! His mate! You wolfsbane an Alpha's mate! To make it worse a Kurosaki's! The Alpha is suppose to think of the pack first. Yet you sneak us into another's territory and- UGH!" screamed Riruka Dokugamine while her twin magenta ponytails kept wiping everywhere as she walked back and forth furiously.

I sighed heavily, use to her outspoken attitude. Instead I looked at the rest of my family. Riruka wasn't the only one who seemed worried about this. Yukio wasn't even playing his video game for once without me having to order him.

"Where the hell is Renji," I growled. I needed to know if Kurosaki was aware.

"Gingō, why couldn't you have asked Kurosaki to bite Tsukishma? Better yet, I don't understand why couldn't you have done it! You Changed all of us! Or! Even let one of us do it."

"Will you be quiet already Riruka," spoke Yukio, "Your annoying voice is giving me a headache. "

"You and me both," said an irritated Jakie. "She dose have a point though Gingō. What makes Ichigo Kurosaki so damn important that he has to be the one to bite Tsukishma. Won't that just make him apart of Kurosaki's pack?"

"Precisely why I have to kill him. Tsukishma...he's special. My bite did nothing to him. Absolutely nothing. If he can't change or die from the bite of a born Alpha, than he won't change from a Lobo's."

"What!" shouted Riruka.

At the same time Jakie growled, "You're risking our lives for a damn immune human that isn't even your mate!"

"YES!" I glowered at them. Fed up with there rudeness and disrespect. "After Kurosaki killed his father and Aizen he became a monster. Not human; not werewolf, but a fucking abomination that, with my own eyes, he could barely control. A wild animal is easy to hunt down with a pack. As soon as I eat his heart, we'll become the most powerful pack in the eastern hemisphere and the largest territory in Japan. He hasn't come to us for help. That girl he turned, Orihime turned up dead according to the news; mauled by a wild animal with her heart gone."

From what I could see, that speech seemed to convince them that Kurosaki wouldn't slaughter them when the time came. I felt that they weren't completely convinced, but it was enough to push forward.

Suddenly the air smelled of another wolf. One that didn't belong our pack. Like me, everyone else immedetly became tense and stared at the door. The scent was that of Kurosaki's Ichigo, but it was off. It almost smelled like- Renji came stubbing into the room looking worst than ever. His red hair was all over his face. Some of it even sticking to his face from what smelled like saltwater.

"You did something to Rukia! I-Ichigo's pain-" he sobbed.

My pack visibly got tenser. Shit, just when I got them to relax. "Good, you're bound with Kurosaki-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO RUKIA!" Renji suddenly pounced. His sharp teeth expose and brown eyes murderious .

Renji didn't even make it anywhere near me. He was pinned down by every member of my pack; unable to move.

"I can't explain it, but ever since this afternoon an overwhelming urge to protect my Alpha's mate has been eating at me like a parasite. I wanna rip your throat out so bad!" Renji laughed.

"I compleatly understand, so no hard feelings cause I'm keeping you pined liked that."

Renji moaned, "What did you do to my best friend?"

"I wolfsbane her to lure Kurosaki here for an antidote."

Renji's eyes became lifeless. "Hold him down."

Renji started thrashing again. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he snarled.

"You're in my territory now Renji; I'm afraid that you've also outlasted your use. If you'd done your job before, got Miss Rukia to drink the lighter mixture before she was bitten, she would not be in the dire situation she's in." I got up from my seat and stood above him, stretching out my hands as my claws painfully grew. "Have you ever eaten anyone Renji?"

"No," he growled, "but I think I can acquired the taste for it pretty quickly," he snapped. Brown eyes bright with rage.

Without warning, Renji suddenly broke my pack's hols on him and charged at me half man half animal.

"Ahhh!" My hands easily closed around his small throat. I bared my teeth at him. Struggling to hold back the urge to sink my teeth in his fleshy neck. "Did you know, Renji, that a pack can draw it's strength from it's Alpha. Just like an Alpha draws it's strength from it's pack? That's why you were able to get threw them, but you're no Kurosaki.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! Next chapter real soon.<strong>

**Your lunatic,**

**ANGELHINATA17**


	23. The First Time

**A/N- ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO AND IM HOLDING IT FOR RANSOME! AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS. HAVEN'T HAD ONE FOR TWO CHAPTERS! T_T I'm sooooooo sad.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 22<strong>

**Ichigo's POV**

It was already the middle of the night and after my tea with Urahara I stood outside her door listening to each of Rukia's struggled breaths like they were her last. Every so often I would hear her softly call out my name in that tiny voice of hers. I wanted to see her, but I couldn't. Yoruichi had suggested this because according to her, Rukia should be dead by now. It was possible that only the thought of seeing me was only thing keeping the a live at his point.

"W-eh-Where's I-Ichi-Ichigo," Rukia moaned, "Ichi-"

"Sssshhhhhhhhhhh Rukia, he'll be here-just wait for him," Yoruichi cooed.

My death grip on the stuff rabbit tightened as I pressed it against my chest for some kind of comfort, but my nails had maimed the poor thing so much that its head was about to tear off. I slid to the floor;my sorrow crippling me. Tears flowed down my face freely and my teeth served as the jail's bars for the howl I so badly wanted to wail. I had no other love to give to anyone. It all belonged to Rukia since the first day I laid eyes on her.

* * *

><p><strong>THREE YEARS AGO FLASH BACK (beginning of sophomore year)<strong>

For the sixth time today I was on the roof breathing in deeply the fresh air and trying to calm down. On days like this,when the moon was full, I would always be excited and I would eat constantly, so I would stay home, but for whatever reason I got up and came.

"Stupid puberty-hormones," I grumbled and ate one of the many snacks in my pocket.

When I got back to class, more students seemed to have finished there test and my desk was piled high with treats and goodies. If it wasn't for symbolic wrapping I would have completely forgotten about Valentine's Day. _I guess that means I need to get Yuzu and Karin something on the way home. Maybe they would like to eat the rest of this. Candy only did so much for a growing boys appetite._

"See you finished your test again before the rest of us." said Renji coming back from handing in his. "I think I aced this one though and killed some brain cells with it."

"Nope, four eyes over there beat me." I pointed towardsIshida.

"I can hear you," he grumbled.

Renji started munching on my candy and said, "So have you seen my bestfriend Rukia yet. We had her together in first period."

"I skipped remember. Had to stop and get something to eat."

"I know your not going to skip out at lunch, and she just so happen to agree to eat with us."

"Sounds good. More people on the roof. Sooner or later we're going to get caught."

When he bell signaled for lunch it took me time to gather all the candy and gifts and receive more from girls in different classes and years. _If I didn't need the money I would not be playing sports again. That reminds me, I have to stand in for one of the basketball players today._

That day when I walked into the hallway I remember coming across Rukia's scent. I stumbled, almost knocking into another student. Whatever I was smelling smelled sweet, cool, and heady. I shook my head like a dog trying to rid myself of the feeling, but it wasn't like I could stop breathing. With each intake of breath I got hungrier and excited.

"KUROSAKI-KUN! ARE YOU OK!" waved an overexcited Orihime. Quickly, I got a grip and walked to the cafeteria-and hopeful as far away from Inoue as possible. Should have know that wouldn't happen.

"Do you really need so much food?" Tatsuki asked.

Inwardly I groaned. Where ever Tatsuki was, Orihime was sure to follow along with that stupid enraging goth, Ulquiorra, and finally the notorious ass whole, Grimmjow. Instead of answering I continued to eat my slightly undercooked meat. The blue haired bastered had a tendency to snatch at me food. As long as I had money the staff in the cafeteria never asked. If he had a taste for slmost raw meat,why the hell didn't he pay for his own damn meals!

Somehow I'd work myself into a brooding mood thinking about those jerks, so I snatched one of Renji's sand watched and stuffed it into my mouth to cheer me up.

"HEY! You freaking pig, that was mine!" Renji shouted when he really didn't need to. I was sitting right next to him after all.

Instead, after I swollowed I asked, " Where's your friend the famous Kuchiki-san?"

"Hey guys! Look who I found on the way up here!" came Orihime's voice.

My nostrils suddenly flares at the familiar scent that overpowered the smell of my lunch. Which _never_ happens! Food and ignoring my hormones were all that we're suppose to matter today, but for whatever reason whoever owned this scent was the most appealing thing on Earth. Whomever it was was walking towards me. I had the urge to closed my eyes and inhaled, so I did.

_Inhales_

That who, was a she. Thankful not Orihime.

_Inhales_

She smelled like fresh snow in the winter. That I could drink hotchocolate filled with marshmallows and more chocolate all day in.

_Inhales again_

She smelled like the meat I was devouring not too long ago. Like I could sink my teeth in her over and over and never get sick of eatting.

_Slowly inhales_

_She smells like...**mine**, I possesovly growled._

"Excuse me!" her voiced chimed softly in my ears; breaking whatever haze I was in.

"Yes?" I looked up at Rukia Kuchiki. Into those deep violet eyes causing my heart to race more than it ever would have playing a sport. Her scent that I was swimming in before-I found myself drowning in it. Unable to breath looking into those eyes;yet I couldn't look away. Compared to me Rukia was so small-so fragile. And her hair was as black as the night.I thought that the hair inbetween her nose was the cutest thing I'd ever seen. _I'm sure that if she chose to smile any bigger than she was now that I would have had a heart attack._

"Can you help me with this? I'm thirsty and I'm not sure how I'm suppose to drink it."

My body was on auto-pilot. Without braking her gaze I poked a whole in the juice box and handed it back to her. Rukia turns to grab it, releasing me from her spell she unknowingly cast on me that day.

"Kurosaki." I say.

"I'm sorry?" she asked. The cutest puzzled look I've ever seen on her face.

"I'm Kurosaki, Ichigo."

"Kuchiki Rukia, it's nice to meet you Kurosaki-kun."

**END OF FLASH BACK**

* * *

><p>Before I slaughtered Kūgo and his pack, I needed to know if we had other options. If we did, I'd rather be with Rukia."Why don't we try blood letting? Or make her sweat it out? There isn't an antidotes; for this?" I cried completely distressed. Rukia was getting worse by the second and there was nothing I could do to protect her and it was driving me crazy! What kind of husband could I be if I couldn't protect my wife. Who was I kidding. After this mess Rukia wouldn't want to marry me. If Byakuya found out, I wouldn't have a better chance even in hell to get his blessing.<p>

"Blood letting is too dangerous and going to a hospital to even test her blood type would alert the humans to our existents. An antidote would be out best shot at saving her, but it would take me hours to make it. I'm afraid Rukia doesn't have that long," explained Urahara.

I wiped my tears. My grief turning into rage. Without warning I buckled crashing to my knees. Outside painful howling could be heard from my pack that I didn't know where here. I blinked threw my foggy vision to see Urahara in the same pain stricken state as me and whimpering could be heard from inside he house.

"WH-WHAT THE HELL-" I tied to say, but another sharp feeling priced me. "_Aaaaaaahhhhh_!" Urahara didn't seem to be affected by the last wave. Wild red hair and tribal tattoos flashed in my mind. The rest of me crashed to the floor. "Ren-Re-Renji!l

I watched Urahara silently node; breathing hard. "What you felt my Alpha, was Renji's bond being ripped from you. You're the Alpha so you feel the death of your wolves more than we would."

_**Renji was dead and I bet a lot of money that I know who the hell killed my wolf!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*holds lighter dangerously close to the pages of the last and final chapter*<strong>_

**_R&r...or else_**

**_*EVIL LAUGH*_**

**_Your lunatic_**

**_ANGELHINATA17_**


	24. The Last Time

_**A/N- I'm dedicating this chapter to he screen name user Ashezo. You review for every single chapter and I enjoyed reading them. Chapter 22 had 6 reviews. Suprise at the end by the way.**_

**Chapter 23**

When the pain of Renji's sudden death subsided. I was finding it increasingly hard to stay calm. All the instincts I tried so hard to suppress just for Rukia where out full force and the almost full moon overhead didn't help my situation. I felt like I was losing it-what left of me that was human that is. I wanted to understand why Kūgo would suddenly attack everything that was mine. Why he wanted me in pain like Aizen months ago? What the hell did I do? Those thoughts were incredibly hard to keep when my instincts pushed them away. All that I could focus on was that Kūgo was on **MY** land, threatening **MY** mate, and killed **MY** wolf! His life would end worse than Aizen's if I had anything to say about it. My chest was heaving with anger and every now and then I would snap at anything that got near me. I so badly wanted to sink my teeth into something so I could imagine that it was Kūgo. If i had stayed in the shop, I wasn't sure what I would have done to Urahara's family. I know I would have regretted it though. Yoruichi had came in and pulled me as far away from Rukia's room as she could. I nearly ripped her head off if Urahara hadn't knocked me out. So now I was on the roof of some house with my pack below snapping at each other; feeding off my rage and irritation towards the shop keeper. At this moment he calmly stood next to me like he hadn't hit me; silently waiting for an order.

"Forgive me Kurosaki, but as you know we werewolves are very fond and protective of our mates."

I growled and set down than pulled out the silver diamond studded engagement ring for Rukia. Inside I had it engraved 'I Love You Midget.' of corse the wedding bane was just engraved 'I Love You,' but somehow I figured she would wear this one more. As I twisted and turn the ring while it glistened and shimmered with each ray of moonlight it caught with it's diamonds.

"You're still resisting Kurosaki. What are you afraid of?" he asked.

_Everything..._

"You ate the heart of a human-"

_I know..._

"-and you almost killed Rukia."

_I did...there's no almost_.

"You where aware you did all those things."

_I was..._

I randomly laughed at my humanity and turned to Urahara. He flinched away only causing me to laugh again. "Kami will never forgive me after tonight." my laugh was becoming hysterical. I possibly needed therapy.

"Quiet the opposite Urahara. I'm hungry- starving as a matter of fact to kill that bastered while he's alive. Right now I don't need to to criticize me but Change."

Urahara was on his hands and knees automaticity. I listened to his bones break like twigs, his clothes ripped from him as his muscles and more bone grew, and his moans became a howl. Next to me was an enormous blond haired wolf blazing silver eyes. I stroked Urahara's fur and smiled looking at all the other wolves. I was proud of my pack. They were full of strong males. Urahra's family was excluded to take care of Rukia and the absence of Renji's red fur and link was noticeable. Like and empty space in my stomach that I couldn't feel no matter how much I ate. I knew they wanted to howel for Renji, I did too, but it was already risky having wolves in a neighborhood. I jumped from the roof, but not before I pocketed the ring and began walking to Club Hollow.

* * *

><p>I absolutely hatted this place! Shame too, 'cause it was a great club. It was hard not to even sneer at the place from just looking at it though. Kūgo scent was all over the land when it was mine; that made me piss. I sent out some wolves to roam around the area while Ulquiorra, Gin, Urahara, and Kenpachi stayed with me. Yellow police tape was cut the forest off from the club. Without one warning, one of the wolves suddenly let out a whimper. Immedeatly we halted in our tracks in serch for whatever it is that he sensed . Fresh blood was in the air and I quickly understood. Not too long ago Tsukabishi, Urahara's human servant, had dumped Orihime's body, or should I say body parts, here making it look like a wild animal attack. I glared at Ulquiorra basically telling him to get a fucking grip or he'll have me to deal with. As a response he snarled at me, but submitted to the silent order. I then looked at Urahara woundering if he was still there to have the concerns I was feeling. Not only would we have to deal with Kūgo's pack, but would also have to deal with the Karakura Police and possible hunters. Inwardly I groaned. Why couldn't Ginjō pick a different place to confront me. I had no problems with killing humans; at least the ones that deserved it, but if I told them to kill humans on sight, my pack wouldn't be able to safely live here.<p>

_If you see humans with guns, do not kill unless provoke...don't provoke them just to get a meal either,_ I thought.

The wolves with me seem to understand, so I could only assume that the others heard me as well. As long as not too many died I didn't think we would have anything to worry about.

Moonlight still bathed on my skin tugging me to change as the night of the full moon got nearer. So badly I wanted to Change and just run. We searched high and low for Kūgo and his pack, but couldn't find him. His scent was everywhere and every now and than we's catch the trail of a human and I would lead the wolves away. During a break I punched a near tree and let out a snarl. The wolves near me shock out the splinters of wood that caught in their fur and jerked away at the sound of splintering wood. The tree came crashing down in the opposite direction.

I looked up seeing the sky brighten, "Change back," I growled at them all majorly pissed, "We're going home-me possibly to a dead mate."

I had mumbled that last bit, but either way no one would hear it because all of a sudden, wolves came rushing at us in a blur-when my pack just happen to be changing...which was an obvious weakness. To make matters worse, I saw a cop take aim at a wolf that was charging at me. To my luck the silver furred wolf was blinded in the left eye; not being able to see the officer.I didn't have time for him, I needed to protect the pack while they changed back. I pried a wolf from Urahras throat and snapped it's neck.

"Kid, get out the way!" he yelled.

He didn't bother to let me respond and fired the shot gun as the old thing leaped at me. The bullet sent the wolf flying from it's momentum. My ears twitched at the sound of him cocking his gun again and this time he took aim at one of my wolves. Apparently he assumed the bigger wolves, my wolves, had killed Orhime because they were slicing threw Ginjō's pack like butcher knives. The smell of blood excited me, the moon mad me feel like an animal, but this weak little thing before me pissed me off just as much as Ginjō. I couldn't help it. _I hadn't changed in so long..._

I got in the way of his aim and rolled my neck like I was trying to get a knot out when in actuality my spine began to reshape. I fell to the ground, my claws digging into the soil from the pain. All at once my senses began to heighten. The dirt that I'd disturbed became as pungent as the smell of onions. The sound of the officers heart rate sounded like thunder and grew heavier with speed as he watched me change. With the sound of his heart came the scent of fear. Pure twisted fresh fear. I open my eyes and glared at my prey revealing my unnatural eyes. Instead of running the human stood there shaking like a tree branch during a windy storm. I snapped my sharp teeth at him and I watched as he pissed himself. I wrinkled my nose in disgust as of he insulted me, but him releasing his bowels would not cease my hunger for death. I luged after him, my pack on my heels.

**Kūgo Gingō's POV**

I stumbled over a tree root and staggered back to the club where Tsukishma was safely hidden...the only one left of my pack. I'd underestimated Ichigo like Riruka told me I would. Even without a pack I was still an Alpha though. Before I walked thew the door I checked my pocket for the antidote and climebed threw the door towards Tsukishma.

He quickly stood up from where he set. Tsukishma's relived looking face fell when he saw the state Kūgo was in and the absence of Kurosaki and his pack. "It's not going as plan. "

"Nope, I didn't expect Kurosaki would be able to control that thing," I set down next to him and sighed, "We did everything right. Confused there senses, waited till he got tired of waiting, and attacked them while they were in between changes. My pack-they were slaughtered."

**Ichigo's POV**

My teeth cut into the officers skin with ease. Catching him was just as easy. I was disappointed from the lack of difficulty with my food, maybe I would do better with a rabbit, but humans tastes better than that rabbit Urahara gave me the first time. I licked and lapped up his blood; tore and ripped threw his paper like skin all while he screamed till I got to his heart. I bit deeply, ripped it out,and padded to the away for the rest of them to eat. I bit down causing blood to mat some of my fur and fill my mouth. As I chewed, I watched my pack finish him off. So many different feelings were rushing at me threw this weird connection. We couldn't talk to each other, or have some telepathic link like from anime- just feel.

_**"And you seemed to have forgotten what it felt like to be on the brink of loosing our mate! Snarled Tense Guanguestu. Don't you fucking dare insult me Ichigo for forgetting Gingō and falling into instincts. I'll rip your throat opean before I let you loose Rukia."**_

Thoughts of my full stomach were over run with images of Rukia, the love of my life, and the wolf that was pulling her away from me slowly. Fresh rage filled me and at the same time I caught my next prey's scent.

In human form I bursted threw the same back door I fell into when I was bitten. Inside the place was deserted unlike that. Gingō's scent was strong and fresh. No doubt he was here. Suddenly my cell phone buzzed in my pocket. It was a text from Yoruichi: **!HURRY THE HELL UP**!

Then another buzz.

Yoruichi: **She doesn't have long.**

My heart skipped a few beats at that. I really really wanted to become painc. But inside I could still hear Tense daring me to fail.

"I take it that you have your mate bearly holding on to a string. How selfish of you Kirosaki. If you new how much pain she was in, I bet Rukia would be begging you to kill her."

I imagined my self slashing my hand across that neck of his. Blood socking my fingertips and face as I would watch in glee as he despritely tried to smother the blood flow and watch him drop to his pathetic knees. Ugh! The urge was madnning, butmy fear was even more intense; that he wouldn't give me the thing I so despritely needed to save my future with Rukia or I would loose it. _She was my kriptinite I happily admit._

"Why are you doing this?" was all I could as while I imagined something heavy to pin me to this spot.

"Simple, to turn Tsukishma-"

Irritation like no other bursted within me. Kūgo reminded me of Grimmjow in high school, but much worse. If these two were to live at the same time I would need to be in a asylum.

"-but he can't turn. I've bit him a thousand time and nothing." as proof, the human I didn't bother to acknowledge pulled off his shirt reveling many teeth mark.

This wasn't apparently normal because curiosity sparked inside of Tense. However red was beginning to be the only color I could see. "You poisoned my mate for an immune human! If you can't why would you think that I could?" I tried to imagine the weight of the worlds- the universe, but I was seconds away from ripping him apart. Only thing keeping me from that was the fact that I didn't know weather or not Kūgo had the antidote on him.

"You killed Aizen and Isshin. Said to be the strongest werewolves in the world. Even if you were born half human the wolf gene always takes domanice. You weren't ever going to be a half human like Isshin wanted, but a future Alpha like him. Instead you devour two very strong Alpha's and take their pack; their power. If anyone can do it, it's you."

"Why would I help you?" I threatened.

"Because I have something that you'd want to get as soon as possible. From the response you gave after reading that text I'm sure she doesn't have long."

"Fine! I'll do it." This time I did allow myself to walk, but Gingō raised one of his hands to halt me in me steps. I ground my teeth in more irritation. "WHAT!"

"I won't have you bite what belongs to me and if he did turn I will not have him joining your pack!"

The weight of the universe Ichgo. This was all for Rukia. I countinued to think. I can't believe wolves are this possesive, but I had to not do anything rash. "What the hell are we suppose to do?"

"There's also something else I want."

Another something that I can't possibly do and I didn't have time to negotiate.

"Your power."

_**Fuck restraints, **_I mentally barked.

My blood was boiling from a volcano of pint of rage and I let it erupt from within. I attacked at the same time I changed. I grabbed the nearest bar stool and flung it at Gingō. Him and Tsukishma both dodge it. My only focus was Gingō and it shattered against the all. If the human went outside my wolves would rip him apart on sight. I gritted my teeth as the bones in me reshaped and grabbed a table. I was too close for him to dodge this time. The table smacked hard into his left side. The sound of bone snapping was clear, but I couldn't be sure if it was from the table or him Changing. I dropped to my hands and feet for the last part and pushed the rest of the Change. At the same time a raided looking wolf growled and snarled threw the tables at me: it eyes glowing a freakish violet red color.

Immediately I went for his neck. Mouth wide open to bite the soft tissues there; however, Kūgo had other planes. Before I could connect I saw a right paw with the gleam of sharp nails hurtling towards my face. Swiftly I evaded and began circling him for an opening. I faked right like i was going to bite him again and clawed at the left eye of his face. I felt his skin tear away and I watched the blood to begin to wail up. At the sight of it I attacked again and again wanting to see more and to feel the satisfaction in it. Without his pack Kūgo would be weaker than with his pack. The fight was in my favor. In no time Kūgo laid dead under me. When I changed back I rolled over and rested for a bit while my bumps and other wounds heal. Then suddenly without any warning, something sharp pressed into my side. I twisted around to see Tsukishma looking at me scared out of his mind with a giant needle in his hand . I would have loved to play with I'm, but one lovely thing was on my mind. I back handed him-giving him to my pack, put the antidote in my pocket, and sprinted for Rukia.

It took me ten minutes to get back to Urahara's Shop. I barged in antidote in hand and gave it to Yoruichi than collapsed to the ground and blacked out. Whatever Tsukishma infected me with was making me sick. Stupid human.

**Yoruichi's POV**

When Ichigo made it back. I took note of his appearance quickly because he shoved the medicine in my hand and with a silent order to fix Rukia. He was covered with sweat causing his long messy hair to stick to his face. Ichigo's eyes were shining with intensity and as I turned I witness him go pale and collapse. The need to protect my Alpha immieatly bloomed, but I had to follow orders.

I began barking out my own set of orders to Jini and Ururu., "Go get Kurosaki- I mean the Alpha in here, hurry!"

When Rukia's heart rate started to slow down after I injected her I moved to Ichigo trying to figure out what the hell was going on with him.

"Yoruichi-sama, he has an area of bruising on this side of his hips and his veins- there turning black." I looked at Rukia, whose veins went threw the same phenomenon. I climbed over to make sure and cursed. Wolfsbane. I then quickly crawled over where the needle was and crises again. It was empty.

"He's got the same thing Kuchiki-sama had." Jini said.

I sighed, ran my fingers threw my hair and nodded, "It takes a lot to bring an Alpha down. Maybe his wolf will fight it out of his system. He's lucky it's a full moon tonight."

Rukia suddenly said, "Ichigo," in her sleep, but didn't wake up.

"Jini, go get Tessai so we can leave and I can see my husband."

**Ichigo's POV**

Old-Man Zangetsu stood before me once again. I groaned hoping this wasn't another grueling near death training session.

"I'm not in the mood," I spoke first.

He looked down at me, his passive face so unmoving. His multiple personalities were going to be a headache.

"I'm proud of you," Zangetsu suddenly says.

I blinked a few times trying to shake of the grogginess. Was it possible to fall asleep within a dream? "Why am I spinning? Did you just say-" I wasn't able to finish because Zangetsu had vanished and I suddenly felt like I was going to be sick. Everything just kept spinning and shaking so much that I thought I was going to free fall. I pulled myself up and searched for the throbbing heated sensation on my side. On my right hip there was a patch of red irritated skin with my veins throbbing with a web like pattern. Automatically I thought about what I needed to do with the wound when I woke up, but as I was going threw he list of supply's in my head the wound began to heal itself and I immediately began to feel better. I sighted heavily and loudly at the sensation and closed my eye. Apparently it was possible to got to sleep in a dream.

**Rukia's POV**

When on woke up I was disorientated and slightly confused. We weren't back at the Urahara Shop. The first thing I smelled was was burning wood and the first thing I heard were quiet voices. I set of and blinked a few time to see men, woman, and some kids all around me and all there eyes were glowing. I gasped at the sight. I wished I hadn't made a sound because all the voices halted at the sound and I was there new focus. My fist response was to hide behind Ichigo.

**_I WILL NOT HAVE A WEAK MATE!_**

Oh yeah, _that ass whole...but I missed him_. Where was Ichigo anyway? I didn't have to search far. Ichigo laid unconcious a few feet away from me surrounded my wome hardly wearing clothes. One of them looked like Rangiku. I couldn't help but notice there oversized chest compared to my small one. Jealousy swelled in me and before I knew it I was pushing them away and growled at them to get the fuck away. I kneeled next to Ichigo and placed his heavy head on my lap so he wouldn't have to lay on the ground. My legs were bare. Someone had changed my clothes. I was wearing extremely short shorts and a pale lavender reviling blouse that easily blowed in the wind. It wasn't my taste, but cute.

"Aw Miss Kuchki, I'm glade to see you better, but you really shouldn't be up yet. Even if it is a full moon, I would like to be sure that you're OK."

"OK? What happened to me."

"I guess you would feel like you were just waking up. Wolfsbane effects everyone differently." Urahara babbled.

My eyes widen, "Wolfsbane? Isn't that-"

He interrupted me by saying, "Nope, that myth is actually true and the most lethal. Be happy that the flowers are rare. Our Alpha even would share your pain," he motioned to my clammy boyfriend, " to get you the antidote."

"You mean-"

"Yes"

"Was there enough-"

"No."

My eyes widen and my eyes began to sting with the threat of tears. Urahara left me there to cry and went back to Yoruichi.

"Why are you crying!" Ichigo suddenly groaned, " You're getting my wet-stop the water works!" The sound of his voice only made me cry harder. "Oh geeez, Rukia you're suppose to stop crying." Ichigo stoked my cheek lovingly. I pressed my ace against his hand and smiled.

"You're right, it's just that Urahara had me thinking that you we're going to die and that I was never going to get that date you owe me for being an ass whole."

"I'm sorry. I really am, but you drive me crazy I go wild." I couldn't help but laugh at his stupid joke. " You have to do something first though."

"What's that?" I questioned and at the same time he removed his hand from my cheek. I open my eyes do he could see my disappointment from loosing his touch, but I front of my eyes was a diamond studded sliver engagement ring.

"Miss Kuchki, will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Kurosaki?

I gasped again and the pack seemed to be holding there breath for my answer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- the cliffy isn't the suprise. I lied! Suprise!This is not the last chapter. I absolutely must have to have a funny wedding scene. I really would have ended it here, but most of the reviews said they wanted another momment like that for Ichigo and Rukia. I will post the chapter with in the next two days. (this was the suprise by the way)**_


	25. Wedding Night

**I absolutely enjoyed writing Cursed Howel and I hope that you guys did too. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Final Chapter.<strong>

**Ichigo's POV**.

I stood in front of the mirror trying loosen up this damn black tie from my neck. It felt like a collar. I was just getting ready to toss it away when Rukia's maid of honor stopped me, "Oh no you don't Mr. Alpha." chimed a cheerful Rangiku, she also happens to be Gin's mate."I came just in time. Rukia just knew you would try to throw that away."

I groaned as she put the 'collar,' back on then said, "I don't understand why I can't see her and do I have to make it an order for you to call me Ichigo?"

I watched as she rolled her eyes, "Werewolves would-I mean will kill you for that tittle, so bask in it Ichigo. I've never seen a groom so grouchy at their own wedding. I hope when Gin proposes, he won't stop smiling that sexy smile of his, and you know it's bad luck to see your bride before the wedding."

Inwardly I shivered, I still wasn't use to that thin closed eye smile. In his past life I bet he was a snack. "That's for the wedding DAY! I snapped. Not two fucking weeks," Rangiku jumps at me growling at her.

"Mmmm is Rangiku antagonizing our Alpha again," spoke my bestman Urahra.

"Not at all, he's just has his boxers in a knot because he hasn't gotten any from Rukia in almost half a year. I bet he's just a ball of testosterone about to explode," the big breasted woman teases.

I didn't find it so funny. My eye twitched with irritation and my lips curled back in a growl, "GET OUT!"

I watched as she sprinted away like a rabbit. I grabbed the bottle of scotch. I didn't mix it with anything like that just drunk it from the bottle like I always did. The full moon wasn't for another three days, but since everything calmed down I was finding out more and more about being a werewolf. At leat in my situation. I could Change and not Change whenever I wanted, but feel the pull of the moon more quickly then the rest of the pack and when I thought about Rukia I was like a hormonal kid again. Like her scent, which covered the place, so I wasn't able to track her. Ever since she became a werewolf I couldn't keep my hands off her and today, for whatever reason, Rukia smelled amazing. When she finally moved in and the whole condo started smelling like her, I would have to go outside and study my ass off to stop myself from having sex with her while she slept. It was high school all over again.

At my arrival here, I learned that my pack had locked me in here just to keep me away. I would have broken down the door; seeing how that wasn't a good idea because I was paying for everything about this wedding, and at the same time going to medical school. I grabbed the other bottle of scotch and mixed Vodka and Whisky in the empty bottle. _I hatted that I couldn't get drunk! Fuck you Byakuya Kuchiki!_

"I hope you don't intend to kiss Rukia with you smelling like a drink," the devil sneered.

My eye twitched again at the sound of his voice. I gasped when I finally allowed myself to breath. I waited...no buzz at all. I looked at my future brother-in-law. His calm impassive faced pissed me off when he was everything but.

**FLASHBACK**.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" he yelled so loud that I fell back in my seat.

"Brother-" Rukia protested.

"HELL NO!" he yelled, his face yelled. "It's not that I don't want you to be happy, but I absolutely refuse to be related to him even by marriage."

I tried not he openly sneer at my fiancé's brother, but it was hard not to. I hated this guy. "Look, all we need is your blessing and for you to show up at the bachelor party."

"Bachelors' party?"

"You always have a stick up your ass. If you came, you'd possibly loosen up."

"Ichigo," Rukia snapped at me and at the same time dug her nails into my hand as a warning.

I may be in a suit, but no amount of manners I actually posses would make Byakuya Kuchiki ever liked me so I settled on being an ass. I grumbled and tugged at my tie.

"Brother, of you knew how many times Ichigo's saved my life you'd wouldn't hate him so much."

"SAVED YOUR LIFE! I LET YOU LIVE WITH HIM AND YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU ALMOST DIED!" he yelled way too loudly for my sensitive ears.

Even Rukia winced, " Well yeah-"

"RUKIA-" I yelled.

It was too late. Somehow Byakuya had flawless pinned me to the ground with that stupid sword of his at my throat. "I knew you were a monster."

I wasn't sure why he said that, but then I slowly became aware that I was very viciously growling at Baykuya and the hot burning sensation in my eyes told me they were no longer brown. "Crap!"

"Brother, please don't kill him!" Rukia tried to run over to me, but he shifted and grabbed his sister wrist to revile one of her black tattoos. When Rukia let out a small shout of surprise I lost it for a second. I kicked his feet from under him. He crashed into the tables and in seconds I had my teeth inches away from his throat.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed.

I glared at Rukia and forcefully pulled myself from the guy I've dreamed about killing since I met him. "I'm going to raid your fridge." With that I left so Rukia could work her magic. Maybe he would be more becoming when I wasn't there.

I was licking my fingers clean when Byakuya came in with his skim whiter than before. "Kurosaki."

"Mmmm." One of my fingers were still in my mouth.

"You're more than capable of protecting my sister. And since you apparently can't get drunk anymore, I shouldn't have anything to worry about." I think he actually had a hard time admitting that. "If you do anything to hurt her I'll fucking kill you."

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

I really hoped that day would never come. Hurting Rukia was not on my agenda. I didn't even want to think about the my bachelors party last week. I grabbed a bottle of mouthwash and start swishing the taste away.

"Happy?" I asked when I breathe was minty fresh.

He didn't answer and instead left to get in position. In less than five minutes I would be married to the love Of my life.

"Ready?" Urahara asked, patting me one the back.

"Yep!" I yell with absolute confidence and headed for the end of the runway where my bride would meet me.

**Rukia's POV**.

My dress hug me like the long slider gloves that climbed up to my elbow. The color was a very pale lavender dress that almost looks white. At the bottom of my dress there was a section were the smooth parts began to ruffle and get smaller as it reached my flora decorated bodice. The only other color on me was the gold pieces that represented the pollen and my gold chain necklace. I had my hair cut as short as my chin and as a hair accessory was a giant flower with more gold pieces in it and a translucent vail. I absolutely loved this dress. It actually was he only thing Brother would pay for. When I finished admiring myself in the mirror Rangiku came rushing in giggling.

"Aw Rukia! You were right. Ichigo gets so grumpy when I tease him."

I smiled at my friend. She was sporting a dress that amplified her chest and the split in both sides of the white dress reviled her slider legs. I envied her tall legs, but I knew my small slender frame was lethal for Ichigo.

"Are you ready to get married Rukia! Please say yes because I've been so scared to eat anything with this dress on and I'm sttttttaaaaaarrrrrvvvviiinnng," she said dramatically.

"As I'll ever be."

We grabbed our bouquet of Moon Flowers that would bloom in the moonlight. If sunlight touched them, the petals would close. (this flower is real). The wedding was outside and the party would be back inside. Yuzu and her sister went ahead of me as the flower girls. Ichigo didn't know they were here. I couldn't wait to see his face. Followed by them were a few of the pack's mates that I've gotten to know since my first Change. Onii-chan came and offered me his arm.

Before the curtain open to revile Ichigo on the altar, we exchanged a few words, "You look lovely, so much like my wife-your sister. Did you know that that necklace is the exact same one she wore on our wedding." as he spoke, he stroke my cheek with his hand.

I opened my mouth to say I hadn't know that. Imagining his wedding with my sister suddenly made my seem so really. He kissed my cheek and said, "I'm glade Kurosaki makes you happy. I still don't like him, but it's bearable when I can see he makes you smile and laugh."

I blinked furiously, trying to keep the tears away. Ichigo hated when I cried and always assumed the worst when someone else causes it. Plus I didn't want to ruin my makeup, though I knew all the cosmetics Rangiku used were water proof. I really wanted to say something, but the music began to play so I knew it was time to start. Brother offered me is arm, I took it, and the curtains open before me. I gasped just like I did the night I saw the ring. A constant cascade of white rose petals fell from the sky. The moon brought to life everything. Each decoration seemed to glow with its own light. Brother and I began walking. I watched as my Moon Flower bouquet came to life then I looked up at my soon to be husband and I was almost stud into a stop, but Onii-chan made sure I kept walking. Ichigo's eyes mad me feel like I was on cloud nine. His hungry heated eyes warmed me like the sun and sent shivers of ice threw me at the same time. Ichigo was absolutely handsome. He wore his tux without the tie and just unbuttoned the first few buttons reviling his get chiseled chest. I like this version better than the tie. My eyes never left him as I walked to the altar. Before I knew it, Brother was hugging me and handing me off to Ichigo. He then took his place next to the other grooms and precedes to glare at Ichigo. I couldn't stop smiling. I was getting married to my high school crush!

**ICHIGO's POV**

I could smell her. She was behind that damn curtain. Rukia...I bet she looks stunning. I needed to see her. Two damn long weeks were an eternity for me. I planed everything right. I know I did. I even had rabbits hoping around in he wedding. Of corse I made sure they were off limits. Everything belonged to Rukia. I'd do anything for her even burn a whole in my pocket for paying and planning the whole wedding. The thought of how much money in spent made me want to drink again. The curtains suddenly part waving a stronger scent of Rukia's too me. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply and moaned. When I open them my eye caught...my sister. Karin and Yuzu were showering the carpet with more rose petals. My heart sped up at the sight of were smiling and actually looked happy to see me and when they finished they ran up and hugged me.

I kneeled and huged them with so much love. I hadn't relized how muched I missed them. Music started to play, so I gave them a quick kiss and ushered them to there seat. When Rukia finally appeared, he sight of her nearly brought me to my knees. My pack stood on the feet and bowed to her like a queen. I heardly noticed though because my eyes were glued to her. What felt like slow motion only actually too a few minutes. I imagined stripping that dress off of her and pulling her garter off with my teeth! My eyes burned and I felt my wold howeling in delight under my skin! Mmmm she made me so starved to eat her. Byakuya handed her to me an I'd suddenly felt charged with electricity. Rukia was mine. All mine!

Do you, Miss Rukia Kuchki, take Ichigo Kurosaki, to be your all fully wedded husband?"

I tired to put as much love as I could in my shaky voice as I said, "I do."

"Do you, Ichigo Kurosaki, take Rukia Kuchki to be you all fully wedded wife?"

I looked her right in her violet eyes and said, "I do."

Kenpachi's little mate insisted on being out ring bearer. When I say little, I mean she looked six and acted like one. The pink haired girl came rushing to use but tripped on the way up the stairs. Before she could fall Kenpachi swooped her up on his arms and waited for us to grabbed the rings.

"Aw Kenny! You're so over protective!" she whinnied loudly and averting the pack's attention to them.

"Shhh Yachiru, the wedding isn't over."

"But you're talking to."

"At least I'm whispering." he argued.

"No you're-" he slapped his hand over her mouth when he saw the look I was giving him.

Rukia and I put on each others ring and we finally got to my second favorite part after she said, 'I do,' the kiss.

"You may kiss your the bride." The preacher said.

I quickly grabbed her by the cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. I loved how Rukia melted against. Being near her was like being high and never being able to come down from it. I've never been so happy in my life.

The sudden cheers, howling, and clapping brought me back to reality. My eyes lingered on my blushing bride and turned to my pack.

When Mrs. Kurosaki, I couldn't wait to say it out loud. wasn't with me that night. I kept my eye on her. We had our first dance until my, would never get use to this, brother-in-law interrupted. So I danced with my two sisters. They were still scared. I could tell when they heard unnatural sounds coming from some of the people. Sounds they shouldn't make.

"If you two are ready to go-"

They both shook there head at the same time. "No way, we couldn't miss your wedding. It's kinda young though. You're not even twenty yet." said Kiran.

Yuzu elbowed her sister, "but they've been dating for three years. Isn't that amazing! Reminds me of mom and dad- oh I'm sorry Ichigo- I didn't mean-"

"It's OK," I reassured her.

When the song ended I gave them a big hug, kissed them each on the cheek and went to find some saki. Before could even bring the saucer to my lips it was taken away from me by a gloved hand. I softly growled at my tiny wife. In one hand she had a baby rabbit in one hand and a huge knife in the other. The white rabbit's beady red eyes stared at me like I was the big bad wolf. I smiled at it and the little thing started quaking like a earthquake and tried to push itself closer to Rukia.

She suddenly elbows me on the arm, "Hey!" Notnlike it hurt though.

"Stop being such an animal." Rukia set down the knife and tried to claim it down.

"You were the one holding up the biggest knife I'd ever seen. Did you want to eat it?"

This time she punched me and that one hurt, "I was joking-kinda."

"It's for the cake." As she said this she put down the rabbit and grabbed my arm tugging me to the cake. We cut the fist slice together and fed it to each other. We'll I tried to. Rukia decided to smash it against my face. Everyone cheered and laugh while I licked my lips and started chasing my wife. She ran away from me and kept screaming, "I love this dress too much to kiss you came face!"

"Aw. Are you sure I can't take one home Ichigo! There so cute!" Rukia whined as I ushered her to our knew car. She didn't even notice. Rukia was too focused on the bunnies.

"I rented those. I'll by you one after our honeymoon." I was also paying for that. First class too there and back.

"You'll eat it!" she whined.

I hated that they could get drunk. I shut the door and told the driver where I live.I wanted to spent time with Rukia in the back seat. Since I was spending so much money I thought, he'll might as well pay someone to drive my own car. Later it would occur to me I should have order one of he wolves for free. I paid the driver to leave as quickly as possible when we got to our new place and carried Rukia to the door. I carried my birds easily across the threshold and up the stairs that were lit with candles.

When I places her on the bed below me, Rukia suddenly started crying. "Do you wanna wait?" I panicked? I'm positive everything went perfect today. "Did something bad happen at the wedding?"

She took hold of my face and kissed me, "No Ichigo everything was perfect."

"I don't understand why you're crying."

"I'm happy you Baka!"

"Well then if you don't mind there's something I fantasies about all night."

I began to remove her shoes and massaged her feet, kissed each one of her toes like they were precious feather. I kissed and nipped at her small slender legs until I got to her garter and dragged it down her leg with a growl.

"That's hot and all Kurosaki, but will you stop fooling around and unzip me?"

I ignored her and went for the white lace underwear that was calling my name. She shivered as my warm breath heated up her cool skin. With a gin I let her see me with her underwear hanging by my teeth. Rukia's face turned bright red and she reaches up to snatch them back.

I let her and then lean down and start kissing her pale neck till I was at her ear.

"Ready for the best night of your life Mrs. Kurosaki?"


End file.
